The Love Game
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: I heard you're a player, so let's play a game. Let's sweet talk, play fight, take walks together, give each other nicknames, hangout with each others' friends, go on dates, hold each other, hug and kiss. And whoever falls in love first? Loses. Some 2x5
1. Interning with Mom

**Finally my new 3/4 story! About time. Huh? Well anyways, I got the idea by actually a Facebook status and thought it would make a great story! But I wanted to make them much older, like out of college… hope that you don't mind, but I thought it'd be better. Anyhoo, it's another decommissioned story, so I don't think I made them too OOC like in What Eyes Couldn't See. Please enjoy! C:**

**Summery: ****I heard you're a player, so let's play a game. let's sweet talk, let's play fight, let's talk 24/7, let's take walks together, let's give each other nicknames, let's hangout with each others' friends, let's go on dates, let's talk on the phone all night long, let's hold each other, let's hug and kiss. and whoever falls in love first? loses.**

* * *

Being 22, I finally graduated college and the summer was ending, which meant I need to move in a place and get a job. Right now, I was staying at my parents house trying my hardest to get a job anywhere at the moment.

I was in an interview at the Rainbow Monkey Inc. for financial vice president. Sure, it was step down from leading the corporation but apparently other businesses don't like tackling the head position first. So I decided to start small, but not secretary small.

"Hmmm," the CEO of the incorporation hummed for probably the tenth millionth time looking at my resume. "Very nice."

I smiled at his response until he frowned. "I notice you don't have much experience in the business industry though."

"But I was a business major at University of Virginia," I protested. It said it on my resumé, moron.

"I understand that, Miss Sanban, but how much have you practiced your skills?"

I remained silent. He was right, after college I was mostly trying to find a high position job. It wasn't that me taking over that was the problem, but that I wasn't experienced enough.

"Don't get me wrong, Miss Sanban, you are a very qualified for the position," I smiled as he complimented me. "But I'm afraid we are looking for a more qualified candidate. I could hire you as a secretary for-"

"With all due respect, sir," I interrupted. "I feel a secretary wouldn't quite use my skills fully."

"I'll tell you what," he said directly at me. "I would hate to let you go, but I recommend an internship for business or financial. When your internship is finished, come back and I'll see if the head of the financial department is available. It's not Vice President of the Incorporation, but everyone has to start somewhere."

"Will do, sir!" I beamed as I shook his head to walk out.

This internship will be a piece of cake. I have my plan all figured out and ready to commence. That position will be mine! Then I can move out and finally be an independent woman. Not that I was really into that before, but I just really don't want to stay at my parents any longer...

* * *

"Mom!" I called for her as I entered. I knew she would be home by now.

"Kuki," she called back. "How was the interview?"

"Not bad," I followed her voice to the kitchen where she was making tea for herself. "All he said was if I had more experience then I could be head of a department!"

"So didn't you get the job?" she asked raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Not exactly," I opened up the cup cabinets and made myself some coffee. I never cared for it really, but it helped relax me. "He said I should have an internship first."

"I see now," she said stirring her tea with an amused expression. "This is where I come in."

"Exactly, mom!" me and my mom are so alike. She knows whatever I'm planning. "Can you please intern me?"

"Well..." she said while sipping her tea.

"Please, oh, please, oh, please!" I begged. I normally never did that, but I'm so close to getting this job!

"Fine," my mom gave a small smile as I rejoiced. "But-"

"But..." I waited for her to continue.

"Once we enter that building, we are co workers. Not daughter and mommy, so don't expect slack."

"Oh, mom," I laughed. "You underestimate my skills."

My mom simply laughed in reply, which was really good seeing as she usually wore a stern look on her face.

"Sometimes, I feel like you act like you did when you were a child," mom said as she finished off her tea.

I didn't respond to her but with a fake smile. I didn't remember much of my childhood, just my family memories. I don't mind too much though, if I don't remember much of it, then it must not have been that exciting.

The only thing I can recall mostly is my high school years. They weren't perfect but they were pretty fun. I focused on school and grades and kept my head down to avoid trouble. Some kids even called me a little mean and I've changed since I was a kid. But how was I supposed to know? It wasn't that I hated the people; it's just that they weren't serious when they had to be. Like that Hoagie kid, I was glad to be free of his horrid jokes.

I've dealt with a few boyfriends, which meant heartbreak, but there was a guy I couldn't stop crushing on. It was this guy named Wally Beetles. You could call him a player but for some odd reason I always had this tiny crush on him. It's not like he noticed me before, but I don't really mind. Mostly he would be rude to me, but I would set him straight again. He was smart and I knew it, he was wasting his potential and I hated that.

Before I finally was able to relax to take off my pumps, I called for my mom again. "When should I come in?"

"This Monday," she replied quickly.

I groaned. Awesome, a Monday getting up at five in the morning. It was Sunday though, I had time. I went through my cell phone to see if anyone wanted to do anything, I looked for Fanny's number immediately.

I've been best friends with Fanny since Geometry my Sophomore year of high school. Sure, she can be a bit, what the word? Bitchy, but she was my kind of friend. We shared the same thoughts, interests, and she's taking over her daddy's company, so she could help me later in life too.

"Hey, Fanny," I said happily.

"Hey!" she said back with her Irish accent. I was always so jealous of people with accents. "How was the interview?"

"Good! Guess who probably might get to be head of a department?"

"...You?"

"Did you just think about it?" I laughed into the phone.

"I was only joking. Don't think I've gone dumb."

"I know," I silenced my laughter to small giggles. "How's the Fulbright Corporation?"

"Good, but I wish you applied here. I would've made my dad give you a good job."

"I know, but my mom doesn't like me working to close to friends."

"Your mom should change her philosophy's..."

"How are you and Patton? More alone time with the new apartment, huh?" I tried to sound as comfortable as I could without trying to get a mental picture in my head.

"Ugh! The stupid boy forgot our movie night!" Fanny yelled into the phone which I had to pull away. "I swear, one more mistake and he's gone!"

"You say that all the time..." I rolled my eyes.

"I love him, stupid boy..." she grumbled.

"What are you doing? You want to go out tonight?"

"I'd love too, but I got to help my dad file some documents for his business. He's not organized and I know it won't go well without me."

"Oh..." I said bummed. I wish my friends had no lives. "I'll talk to you later then, I have work early morning."

"Ooh, have fun," Fanny said sarcastically then hung up.

"Goodbye to you too..." I mumbled. I looked at the clock and groaned at the time 8 o'clock. That only gave me an hour to shower and get ready for bed. I slowly rose to my feet and grudgingly went upstairs for working for no pay tomorrow.

* * *

I was up a little before mom because I liked to take my time when it came to doing my hair. Being the first day, I wanted to make a impression so I had my hair in large ringlets that cascaded now my back, a shiny, gold top tucked in a black bandage skirt and had a white, knit cardigan over my shirt. I skimmed my closet for the right shoes and decided on the black pumps I wore yesturday.

I went towards the mirror and applied light makeup like usually and had small, gold, hoop earrings. I smiled at herself and went downstairs to grab a apple and orange juice, mom followed soon after.

"You look nice for work," mom nodded approvingly toward me.

"Thanks, mom," I said while chewing her apple.

"Is that all your having?" she asked.

"Yeah, an apple has more caffeine than coffee you know."

"You do know we don't eat lunch till one."

"Yes."

"That is in five hours, you able to pull through?"

"Yes, mom," I rolled my eyes at her. I'm not five years old anymore.

"Then let's get going," mom grabbed the keys and motioned for me to follow. We got into the small blue Prius we all shared in the family and drove for thirty minutes toward downtown.

We passed a tall building and turned into the garage next door. When we parked, we walked toward the front of the building and went through the revolving doors to see a loan desk to the left in front of a gold and white marbleized wall that had in gold letters. "Fulbright Corporation."

Some people were pacing, some people were sitting by the desk, and some continued to walk toward the gold elevators on the right. We were the few that proceeds towards the elevator. Mom pressed the up button and waited as more people decided to wait with us.

The elevator door opened with a ding and everyone proceeded in. There were tons of buttons to accommodate the fifty floors shown. Mom pressed the 27th button and took it some time because others were let off before us, but at least we weren't the guy who was on the 45th.

Our floor finally came and we walked out to a small quant lobby with a black desk and a dark skinned girl working it. Mom came up to the desk and smiled.

"Hello, where's Flora?"

The dark skinned girl looked up with her white tipped nails that stopped typing on the key board. She looked very professional with a long side braid in the front. She smiled with her perfect teeth showing and replied to mom.

"She was promoted to secretary of the Vice President of the corporation."

"Welcome then," mom nodded toward her and went toward two large black doors that required a key card to be opened. The girl stopped me though.

"Excuse me," she called.

"Yes?" I asked. This girl seemed oddly familiar, but where?

"Are you Kuki Sanban?"

"…yes"

"I knew it!" she replied snapping her fingers in realization. "I almost didn't recognize you with the curls."

I stared blankly at her. This was embarrassing, this girl knew me but I didn't know the girl. The girl suddenly gave a small laugh probably realizing that I don't know her from my blank stare.

"I'm Abby Lincoln from school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" I remembered. Wow, this girl looked nothing like she did in high school. No braces, no glasses, and no hat. "I didn't recognize you without your hat-"

"And the glasses and braces," Abby finished with a smile still on her face. "I guess we've all changed since high school."

"But you look good!" I complimented. "I haven't had anything to improve," way to make yourself look like a sorry excuse of a girl in front of Abby.

"Last I remember, you didn't look this mature. You have legs that I would kill for."

I could feel myself redden at the compliment. It was flattering, and I probably only spoken to this girl a few times in high school.

"I hope I'm not that bitch everyone said I was still," I laughed jokingly.

Abby shook her head. "People just had to talk to you a few times. I think we all knew you were serious of making it big in the business industry."

At least she understood. I looked towards mom holding the door open impatiently for me and gave me a glare to hurry up. I quickly turned back to Abby.

"When do you have lunch?"

"One."

"You want to get a bite with me?" I hoped her mom wouldn't mind while saying that.

"Sounds good to Abby," I almost giggled at her third person that she was known for doing in school.

"Can you also make a key card for the doors too?"

"Sure, I need one to anyways."

"Thank you," I called as she quickly strode to mom.

"Had a nice chit chat?" mom said impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said sheepishly.

"You can talk at work but for now, stay focused," mom ushered me inside to see the room full of boring white and grey, with different cubicles and file drawers.

We took a left and then another left to finally take a right to her moms cubicle. Being head of accounting, mom has a spacious corner cubicle, it was pretty nice.

"Do I stay here too?" I asked thinking it would be rather cramped.

"Way to small for us two to work," mom dropped her leather bag down on the seat. "I'll show you toward your cubicle to work."

I followed mom toward the far end of the work station, pretty far from her actually, and saw other people my age working too. I wondered if they were interns too. Mom stopped and pointed toward her right.

I peeked in to the cubicle- or should I say closet, and saw it was only meant for one person. It had some elbow room to move around in my chair, but you can only take a few steps in there.

"Thanks, mom," I said while putting my stuff down.

"It's Mrs. Sanban at work," mom said sternly.

"What if I called you Genkei?" I joked trying to lighten the mood but then was silenced but her glare.

"Since your my intern, I'm going to need you to do a few things for me to help me out. You should also talk to Mr. Fulbright and tell him you can help intern for him a little."

I nodded to show that I understood and sat down in my cushion chair, mom then pointed toward a few post-it's. "There is your password and user name for the computer and there are some tasks I want you to do before the end of the month."

"The month?" I questioned. "Isn't that long enough?"

"Trust me, Kuki," mom warned. "You'll want more than a month. Do me a favor a get me a few copies of the company spendings," and left to her cubicle.

"Where do I-?" I was about to ask where she got the bills. I sighed as I scrolled through the contacts for work and dialed her number.

"Kuki, it hasn't even been five minutes," mom said irritably.

"I know, but where are the bills?"

"In the file drawers," she sighed. "All paper work are in the files to each department. All financial should be here, it should in the bills cabinet," then hung up. What is with people and hanging up on me?

I sighed as I walked around to finally find the file cabinet hidden next to the copy machine. I opened the top one to see last years spending, and the years before. I opened the second drawer and saw the months of the past year of the company spending. I groaned a little too loudly.

"And she doesn't even bother to tell me which month to copy..."

I guessed this month's spending and took the Manila folder to go towards the copy room. I grabbed the papers and set them in the copy machine and looked at the buttons that look foreign to me. This was a really old copy machine.

"How the heck do I work this?" I asked as I looked at the screen. "Papers? I have fifteen in the stack so I want fifteen copies I guess." Then I typed in the tiny box on the screen, "15... And start."

I smiled as I saw one of the fifteen papers being copied. But after one, I was confused. Then more came out and I started to panic. I only want one copy!

"Stop, stop, stop!" I tried hitting the cancel button, but it wouldn't stop.

"Cancel means cancel!" finally it stopped after fifteen copies were made.  
"Piece of crap!" I said annoyed at the machine. Then I kicked the giant copy machine and winced in pain as I realized that probably wasn't the brightest thing to do. It was my first task on the first day and I was screwing it up already.

"Do you need help?" someone asked behind me. I turned around to admit defeat until I saw who it was and had a sharp intake of breath.

* * *

**Cliffy! Remember, it's just the beginning, so don't get discouraged. Reviews make my day and don't forget to also check out and review my other stories Together Let's… and Operation HARRY POTTER. Please? **


	2. The Love Game

**First off, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed again! I saw some new reviewers so just to let you guys know, I like to reply to all my reviews. I feel like it makes me think someones reading and I feel like readers deserve to know that I'm not ignoring you all. C: I appriciate everything!**

* * *

I was frozen in my spot when I saw a familiar Aussie who I thought I last saw in high school. He raised an eyebrow at me since I didn't reply.

"Miss?" he asked as he went toward the copy machine.

I sighed as I realized he didn't know it was me, of course... I went toward the machine slowly and said. "I said I had fifteen papers but when I pressed the fifteen it gave me..." I slapped my forehead mentally as I realized my mistake. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh, just never mind," I said as I took fourteen copies and put them in the recycling. I fixed the number to one and continued to copy each different paper one by one. But he wouldn't leave oddly enough.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked from behind me.

I continued copying each paper without saying a word, I didn't want to lie but I didn't want him to notice me. Sure, I had a small crush- but it was nothing! I didn't want him to remember me from what he sometimes used to call me. "Business bitch."

Sure, I snapped at him a few times, but it doesn't bother me anymore. He snapped his finger in my ear repeatedly and now I was ready to yell.

"_What?_" I snapped at him as I turned around. He squinted his eyes at me as he focused. Man, did he grow? Now I was getting intimidated.

"Where do I know you from?" he asked.

"Look," I huffed. "I need to get these copies to my mo- Mrs. Sanban for her accounting needs. Please move." I waved him off but he wouldn't move.

"Sanban..." I can see the gears slowly turn in his head. Move now, Kuki! Go before he-

"That's it! You're Kuki Sanban!" he said happily once realization hit him.

"Yes, I am. Now if you don't mind..." I tried to get around him but he blocked me.

"I remember in school that you were..." I knew what he was going to say.

"Busy with my life? Trying to focus on my career? Get rid of all distractions?" I asked now just frustrated. Maybe I was a little snippy, but now I sound like one of those girls at school who insulted any girl to crush their self esteem. "Or bitchy?"

I exhaled some air as I finally composed myself. I can't believe I just released my anger all at him! A co-worker! He stood there dumbfounded as I walked around him and towards my mom's office.

"Here you go," I told her finally relieved I escaped. "Please tell me I copied the right things."

She looked it over for several minutes. If it wasn't, then I'd have to go back where... HE was.

"Exactly what I wanted. You can go," and she waved me off. What am I? A secretary? No matter, I walked back and sat back down in my chair and looked at the "to do" list.

**"Issue financial statements."**

Okay, not too bad. Pretty boring, but I can do this until my internship is over. Ohmigod! I'm supposed to see Mr. Fulbright about the side internship!

I walked out the department and saw Abby on the phone, I gave a small wave to her and she nodded to me with a smile. I hit the up button and waited patiently for the elevator. It came with a ding and I walked to see I was the only one in. Finally, peace at last!

After ten floors, the elevator stopped and I groaned loudly. Why? I tried to not look disappointed so I wouldn't offend the person coming in, but it immediately shown again as the doors open.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said loudly as I saw who it was.

"Nice to see you, too," Wally smirked at me as he entered. Where did he come from exactly?

"What are you doing here?"

"Working, duh."

"But you came off this floor, last I saw you was on my floor," what is he? A delivery boy? What a laugh.

"I work with my dad for his department. He is head of the electronic department so he updates the technology of the company. I work with him to tell him which electronics are in our budget, so you'll be seeing me in your department sometimes," he wouldn't stop smirking. I have to see him more? Great...

"And you're going to see Mr. Fulbright?" I asked.

"Sure, I have to ask how much money we earned this month for more electronics. What about you?"

"Internship," why was I telling him this?

"Interning? Isn't that for college students?" he asked.

"Yes, but to get my dream job I have to have experience first. It's not for long," stop it Kuki!

"I see you're finally warming up to me," he said smugly. Damn him, I am.

"It's to only pass the time to make it to the top floor," I said in a matter of factly. We then tried to ride the rest of the way in silence.

"You know I'm just doing this so I could save up," he suddenly said to me.

"Get a place of your own?" I asked. Huh, me too.

"Already got one," he said quickly. Now he probably thinks he's better than me.

"Car?"

"Got it," he defiantly thinks he's better than me. Job, car, house, money...

"Then what?" I wondered. I can't believe I'm intrigued in this guy.

"I'm in medical school, but it's kind of crazy with this job to help pay it off and then school."

"Is this your final year?"

"I hope so," he said in thought. "If I don't pass the final test then I got to take another year of college." Ha! I was already out of college! Sure, not as long as he is, but still.

The elevator door opened and we walked out. I went up to the secretary and asked. "May I please see Mr. Fulbright?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary looked up from behind her glasses.

"Er- no, but I have to talk to him about a small internship with my financial internship," I explained. "See, I mostly need his business expertise for my job and I'd like to do it with my other internship."

The lady stated at me for a moment and I Wally give a long whistle behind me. "That's a lot for an internship."

I didn't bother to respond to him but the lady just looked back to her computer. "Can't go in without an appointment."

"But I intern here!" I protested. How can she possibly not let me in?

"Look, Kuki, maybe you can come back next week," Wally tried to help but honestly, I could punch this guy now.

"No, no, no, I need this internship!" I said loudly.

"What is- Kuki!" I heard someone familiar say. I turned and saw Fanny's crazy, fiery, red hair to indicate she was here. How can I forget she was here?

"Hey, Fanny," I smiled.

"What are you doing in daddy's office?"

"I need to see him for a small internship," I said hoping she'd get me in.

"Daddy? Fanny Fulbright?" asked Wally confused. "You're related to Mr. Boss?"

"Why does everyone call him Mr. Boss? My last name is Fulbright so he is Fulbright," Fanny said irritated but when she turned to Wally, she smiled. "Oh, I didn't see you, Wally. I haven't seen you since high school."

What's with the change of personality? You can think she was ready to say, "of course I'm related to him you stupid boy!" but then she saw him- oh, boy.

"Fanny," I said trying to get her focus away from Wally. "Can you get me in?"

"I'm pretty sure," she said. "He's not doing anything now."

She guided me towards the double doors to leave Wally with the secretary and we entered to see a giant, hunch backed, Mr. Fulbright who was sitting at his desk. He looked up irritably until he saw me; he always liked talking to me since I first met him.

"Kuki, what a surprise."

"Hi, Mr. Fulbright," I smiled and extended my hand to shake which he complied.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like to talk to you about an internship," I said feeling nervous asking him.

"An internship?" he hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Fanny, please leave us."

"With pleasure," Fanny muttered in response. I hope she realizes she's still with her boyfriend...

"So are you here with your mother?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm also interning with her. But I require an internship in the business field," I explained. Then I explained from the interview to why I'm here now, which he seemed very interested about.

"I'll give you an internship," he said and I cheered joyfully. "But how about you intern for me and only a small part for your mom? It makes sense if you want to go more business than financial."

I thought it over a few, it would probably beat doing whatever the heck was on my "to do" list that I had idea what it meant half the time. I nodded in agreement. "It's a deal, Mr. Fulbright," and shook his head.

"I'll go now," I started walking away. "Wally Beetles is waiting for you after all."

"Great..." I heard him mutter. "Another Beetles."

I giggled as I walked out; I saw Fanny talking to Wally and seemed pretty bored with her. He saw me come out and quickly came up to me.

"I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Hmm..." I thought. "Maybe."

He smirked and winked and went inside. I went up to Fanny and hissed. "What are you doing?"

"What?" she asked.

"You're flirting with Wally!" I said shocked about her. "You have a boyfriend in case you forgot."

"I know," Fanny whined. "But we we're going to break up anyways."

"What?" Fanny lost it. I can feel it, she's in love with Patton!

"Yeah, we've had our troubles a lot lately."

"But every couples fight."

"Not as much as we do."

"But that's what you guys a couple!"

"I don't like it anymore..."

"Fanny..."

"Please just support me on this?" Fanny asked and you can tell she was becoming annoyed and losing her temper.

"Think it over," I said softly and walked back to the elevator to tell my mom the news.

I walked up to Abby and groaned loudly and leaned against her desk.

"How's your day goin', girl?" she asked.

"Rough... I realized that that jerk Wally works here."

"Wally Beetles? From high school?" she asked curiously.

"Sadly."

"Wasn't he the dumb, hot, athletic guy from Australia who was a player?"

"Yep."

"Ooh, well good luck."

"Huh?" what was she talking about?

"Try not to fall trap to his game."

"What game?"

"His little love game, remember?" she asked.

I shook my head. Gawd, how low did I lay in high school? I couldn't have avoided that much.

"He would always get close to a girl and date them for a little while, and once he gets what he wants then he'd dump them. He and his friends made it in some game about how hard the girl fell for him, but they can't return feelings or else they lose."

"That's awful!" I gasped as she slid a plastic blue card with a serial code on it.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Abby had a friend that dated him for almost a year and they went at it. She loved him so much that she bought him some expensive famous sports player signature and then he just dumped her."

"That's horrible!" I couldn't believe my ears. How could I not know about this? What a jerk, and to think I could be his next prey.

"I should be getting back," I said weakly just thinking about this.

"See yah at lunch, girl," Abby said as she picked up a ringing phone.

I waved to her and opened the door with the new key card that Abby gave me during our conversation. I entered and went toward my mom's cubicle to tell her about my meeting with Mr. Boss.

"Knock, knock," I said as I peeked into her office.

"Kuki, how's your work?"

"I think I should tell you that I'm interning for Fanny's dad now, but I'll still be interning for you too," I just hope she won't get too mad.

"That's fine," she seemed unfazed. How can she be unfazed?

"So it's fine?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah," she looked up this time. "It makes sense. You should pack some stuff."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you can't work here when you're working for Mr. Boss."

"Oh, okay," before I left, I asked. "Why is he called Mr. Boss?"

She just smiled. "It's a long story that I'll tell you some other time."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my office. I got some of my first task done, but it was so hard and confusing! Can't screw up a thing! I finally got my first call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miss Sanban, Mr. Boss would like to see you in his office discussing your internship," I heard that grumpy secretary say.

"Okay, I'll be up in a bit," and hung up. I never sat down for more than ten minutes since I've been here! I went over toward the elevator and pressed the up button again. I entered and slowly made my way to the top.

As I was about to get out, I ran into something muscular.

"Oh, sorry," but then in stopped when I saw Wally. "It's you."

"The one and only, going down," and he entered walking past me.

"Just cause you work here doesn't mean I still don't think you're a jerk," I spat. He was about to walk back out and protest but the door closed just then. How perfect!

I went in the room and saw Mr. Fulbright sitting there and looked up with folded hands and motioned for me to sit down.

"Kuki, I forgot to mention that you can start tomorrow morning, seven o'clock and the floor below is the office of my close workers. It's not a lot, but just a few. Then when you have three hours left in the work day, you can go to your mom."

"Thank you, sir," I nodded. Not too bad, I wonder what he'll make me do.

"You can go now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's fine," I assured even though I was annoyed I had to travel ten minutes just for him to say all that. He said I could go and I left.

When I did, I saw Fanny happily walking up to me. "I've been thinking about it, and guess whose single again in two years?"

* * *

**Yeah, not the best ending. I hope the next chapter will be better for you and please R and R not only this but other stories please c: And I hope to update next week too cause I noticed I've been lackin.**


	3. an Expensive Lunch

**Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter and especially my anonymous, KNDnumbuh170 and simi838 love you guys! C: please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can NOT be happening! Fanny broke up with Patton just to get together with Wally, how could she?

"Fanny," I gave a shaky sigh trying to keep calm. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I be joking?" she asked me. "How come your not happy for me? This is a relief for me," I could tell she was starting to get angry with me for not being on her side with this.

"No," here goes nothing. "Fanny, you've been with Patton for two years! How can you give up something that special?"

"Oh, please, do you know how many times that- that stupid boy-" I rolled my eyes. "Has screwed up? Forgetting dates, lame anniversaries, and I never see him anymore."

"That's not his fault though," I protested. "He's in the army!" I couldn't believe our situation right now. Usually she was the one preaching me about something dumb I did.

"Well, he should come home more often..." she huffed. Then her eyes popped out of her head as I saw realization hit her, "you like him!"

"Patton?" what was she getting at?

"No, no," she shook her head vigorously at me. "You like Wally, don't you?"

"What?" I laughed. She's got to be kidding me, me and him? Maybe when I was in high school but defiantly not now. "Fanny, I defiantly do not like him. You're in the clear, but I still can't believe you broke up with Patton."

"I know," she sighed. "But it was probably for the best."

The best. Right. We suddenly heard a throat clearing cough and turned toward the source.

"Can y'all take this situation elsewhere? Abby can't concentrate," said Abby obviously annoyed.

"Sorry," I said and went toward the elevator with Fanny and entered it as it came. Luckily, Fanny was only on the floor above so I can avoid the rest of the conversation on a different conversation.

I went back to my floor by myself, as I came out I almost ran into my mom.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Good thing I found you, I'm going into a meeting and won't have lunch till later."

"That's okay, I'm eating with Abby."

"The receptionist?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Also, I decided to take an internship with Mr. Boss." did I just call him Mr. Boss? What the heck.

She didn't seem to care though, my mom merely smiled since I called him that. "That's nice, so I take I won't be seeing you much?"

"Umm..." I said awkwardly. How could she know?

"I would think he would want you to switch times on who you're interning with. Another thing you should know, Kuki, know your boss."

That was pretty good advice. Can't complain, but you'd figure I'd know him by now seeing all the times I've been to Fanny's house.

"Since you won't be interning for me more often, you better get to work," my mom said as she went into the elevator and the doors closed on her.

I groaned loudly, of course she wouldn't bother cutting back on some of my work. I walked slowly to get some of my work done. I sat there for what felt like an eternity just researching bills and finances, looking for loopholes to get money back from companies, all that boring stuff that only someone like my mom could possibly enjoy.

I looked at the clock next to my computer to see it just about turn noon. Finally, lunch, any later and I would've ate a post it. I picked up my purse and walked over towards my mom cubicle to see her working with her brows furrowed.

"Knock, knock," I said as I knocked on the cubicle wall. She looked at me waiting for me to continue on. "I'm off to lunch."

She turned her head slightly and looked back at me again. "Time for my meeting anyways, is Fanny coming with you?"

"Umm..." I thought about it for a minute or so, for once I actually don't want Fanny nearby, I just didn't want to talk about Wally with her. "I don't think so."

"And why not? There was a time when you two were joined at the hip."

I shrugged. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright," my mother sighed. "Be back in one hour, and don't be late."

I nodded in agreement and walked out of the office and into the lobby to see Abby packing her things up.

"Oh, good!" she walked behind the counter and I got to see a full view of Abby. She was wearing a floral, dark blue, blouse, a black pencil skirt like mine, and black designer Christian Louboutin red backs that would probably wouldn't be comfortable after walking around after sometime. "Thought you got to into your work or something."

"I may like to work hard, but not during a lunch break," I giggled. Abby smiled back at me in reply.

"I was thinking of this sandwich place that makes really good-"

"Sandwiches?" I interrupted with a laugh.

She raised an eye brow at me with a smirk on her face. "Okay, I get it. If you have a better-"

"No!" I said quickly. I could get used to her.

"Good, then let's go," she motioned for me to follow and pressed the down button. As it dinged to open, I walked in to a familiar, bushy, red head.

"Kuki!" Fanny said excitedly. "You going off to lunch, too? So am I! Let's go together."

She dragged me in with a look of help on my face toward Abby who looked confused. I confessed to Fanny.

"I'm eating with Abby today."

Her smile faltered a bit and looked beyond me to see Abby. "Oh... That's okay then, she can come with," Fanny dragged her along inside.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" asked Abby.

"One of my favorite restaurants, of course." Fanny smiled toward her.

"And no offense, but who are you exactly?" Abby took her arm back and stood in a solid stance.

"Fanny Fulbright, nice to meet you," Fanny reached out and grasped Abby's hand.

"Fulbright?" asked Abby astonished. "You mean Mr. Boss's daughter?"

"Duh," Fanny rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's okay," I said uncertainly because I have no idea if Abby is okay with this. "Abby?"

"Sure, whatever," Abby sighed as she dropped her stance.

"Good, because if we don't get there soon then it'll be too crowded." we finally made it to the main floor and walked outside with purpose. Fanny wasn't afraid to show off her legs in stilettos with a big black bow in the back, and Abby wasn't afraid to show off her expensive red backs. I, on the other hand, knew that wherever Fanny wanted to go was extremely expensive, something that I can't afford right now.

"How far is this exactly, Fanny?" I asked.

"Just a few blocks," she said looking around at the street signs. "Not too far."

"Should we take a cab?" if we don't then I know I won't be able to feel my feet for days.

"It's only a few blocks, why waste money?" Fanny asked like I was stupid when she's going to waste money on a expensive lunch.

I sighed as we walked on. My feet were fine until I saw Abby starting to lag and fall behind a little, then I noticed she put back on her hat. Probably on the elevator going down, I can't believe I missed that. I stopped her and said quietly.

"Your feet okay?"

"Abby was not prepared for this much walking," she looked down at her shoes then back at me. "Believe it or not, Abby ain't used to high heels."

I believed it. Abby was more of a tomboy in school, she mostly wore sneakers or converse, especially to dances, probably why she was able to afford those expensive shoes from high school expenses like homecoming with dresses or whatever.

"I'm sorry," I earnestly apologized. "I tried to hail a cab."

"Abby knows, thanks anyways," and she started limping on. I couldn't let her walk on like this!

"Abby!" I called after her. Luckily, she stopped and turned around.

"Here," I took off my pumps and handed them to her. "They're more broken in and the heels aren't that high."

"Thanks, girl." She smiled and we switched shoes. Her shoes were a little big on me, but it's not like I could trip over them. I didn't mind the switch that much, they made my legs look so sexy! I kept my shoulders back with my chest out and took long strides to show off my legs.

Abby and I walked up to Fanny who looked annoyed.

"About time!" she huffed. "We've passed three lights already."

"Sorry, Fanny," I said just so she can barely hear me. It's her fault that we had to stay back. "How much farther?"

"Just a few buildings down."

I looked at Abby asked with my expression 'you think you can make it?' Abby then nodded, we walked on passed the building and approached a small building called "Chez Magnifique"

"Chez Magnifique?" I asked. It sounded familiar from before, I think my parents came her once for an anniversary or something.

"Sounds expensive," Abby said.

"C'mon, girls, the food is simply delicious," Fanny boasted as her mouth was watering.

We went inside and Fanny started talking French to the host. Since when did she ever start speaking French so fluently? Fanny turned around and saw our shocked expressions and had a smug look on her face.

"I took French all four years of high school."

How could I forget? She practically bragged every year that she would go to France for the summer. She finally did in her senior year, lucky.

We sat down at a nice table and waited for our waiter to bring out menus.

As we waited around, Fanny was biting on her lip while focusing on the potted flowers in front of us, which usually meant she wasn't telling someone something or she was lying. I sighed and set the menu down.

"Fanny..." she looked at me nervously. "What's going on here?"

"Umm... Well... Don't get mad," she started which got Abby's attention. "But I asked someone else to come, too."

"And who exactly?" I said more sternly.

"Look, I know that you don't exactly like-" Fanny started until I heard a low voice come up to us.

"Sorry I'm late, Fanny," Wally sat down next to her and across from me. "My dad made me stay a little longer."

"Oh boy," Abby muttered as she hid behind her hat.

"Fanny!" I called a little loudly and shrunk back a little as I noticed people were looking over towards us.

"Oh," Wally turned to finally notice I was here… How kind of him… "When Fanny said a few coworkers, she didn't say who exactly."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "She didn't mention any jerks coming to lunch with either."

"You don't even know me!" he's accusing me? Ha!

"I know enough from high school to call you that."

"That was high school. Get over it."

"Try telling that to the girls you played with. I'm sure they would _love _to hear that."

That's when he stiffened. Gotcha. He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it, he tried again but nothing came out. Fanny sighed and his face was getting red with anger.

"Look, let's leave personal matters out of work. For now, let's just eat."

"Uh, Fanny," Abby said sheepishly. "Don't you think these prices are a little high?"

"No." She didn't even bother to look up her menu.

"Fanny, I doubt any of us can afford this," I snapped. Did she want me to live with my parents forever?

"Well, some of us can," Wally muttered behind his menu. I heard him though and kicked him under the table which he then decided to glare at me as I looked away innocently.

"Wait, do you guys think you're paying?" Fanny asked.

"Is Abby crazy or isn't that what normal people do?" Abby asked with a small laugh.

"No," Fanny rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, I'm paying for everyone's food. This lunch is for Kuki after all."

I smiled at her. Sure, she can be a pain at times, but she can be a sweetie. "Thanks, Fanny."

"Fine with Abby," Abby said excitedly.

After we ordered our drinks, had some small talk (avoiding Wally at all costs), and even laughed a few times, I had to use the bathroom. I politely excused myself and walked toward the bathroom. It was pretty fancy; they even had sea shell mini soaps! I wasn't afraid to sneak a few home. Once I walked out, someone pulled me aside which made me squeak.

"Who do you think you are?" I heard Wally snap.

"Kuki Sanban."

"Not funny."

"I thought it was."

"Haven't you grown up since high school?"

"I have," I snapped and walked towards him. "Have you?"

"Of course!" he said loudly. "You don't see me kicking people you just met in 4 years under the table, calling them names, and thinking that they're going to hurt you."

"I didn't think that," Maybe not hurt but more act dumb.

"Right," he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you hanging out with Fanny?" I huffed trying to calm down.

"She's a coworker, why?" you can see that he was confused.

"So you don't like her in any other way?" I clarified.

"Isn't she dating Patton?"

"Yes… well, no," I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow at me to clarify.

"She just broke up with him," I explained. "But they'll get back together soon."

"I see." Wally hummed.

"Don't you dare start dating her!"

"Why?" he smirked. "You jealous?"

"No!" I blushed. "I know about your little game in high school. I just don't want you to hurt her."

He sighed and his composure slouched a little. He looked at me with sad eyes, and maybe even- regret?

"I did some stupid things in high school," he said somberly.

"That's a fact."

"But I've grown since then, you have to believe me."

"I don't know..."

"Fanny's nice and she's even kind of cute. You can't blame me if things don't work out."

"I won't. But as long as you don't dump her after she buys you some expensive sports car."

"She'll do that?" he asked surprised and excitedly.

I then took a threatening step forward and crossed my arms firmly across my chest. I then hissed trying to get as close as I can to be intimidating. "But if you break her heart in any sort of way, I will kick you in the balls so hard that I just have to hope you can't reproduce idiots like you."

"Now, where's that Kuki Sanban that was so nice and innocent in school?" he said a little closer to me which now I know I wasn't intimidating at all. If I took another step forward then our noses would touch.

"She's gone if you hurt my friend in any way," I tried threatening. Then I pushed him back and went back to the table with him following. He leaned down toward Fanny and whispered something in her ear which made her blush and giggle. Our food came and went and once we paid the check, we immediately left as our break was nearly over. I hailed a taxi and waited for Fanny to ride with us but she was saying goodbye to Wally.

"About time we're leaving," Abby grumbled. "If I had to watch Fanny giggle stupidly one more time at his smile…" she then growled at the thought.

I laughed with her and nodded agreeing. Fanny came up with a smile on her face and bounced into the cab.

"What got you all happy, girl?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," she couldn't stop smiling.

"Did Wally ask you out?" I asked.

Her smile faltered a bit and muttered. "No…"

"Oh, Fanny…" I shook my heard. "You know how he was in high school."

"But that was high school," she snapped. "Plus, he's changed. And we're not even going out any time soon."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want you to fall for his game and you hurt."

"My daddy would fire him before he had the chance."

"So you're not going out anytime soon?" I asked again just to double check.

"I'm positive."

But the thing was, the whole time while we were talking, she was biting her lip.

**Duh duh duh! In case you were wondering what the heck the last line means, it means that she's not telling the truth with her clue of biting her lip. A nasty habit I've given her muahahaha! Please R and R this and other stories as well! C:**


	4. the Paid Intern

**Sorry it's taking so long update lately, I finally got out of school a few weeks ago and I'm kind of writing a book c: exciting! But here is chapter four for you lovable reviewers especially the anonymous people that I cannot sadly reply to like kukiandwally. Enjoy! C:**

* * *

Finally, work is over and I don't have to take any more torture of running into Wally or Fanny. I don't know how I'm going to do this till I'm done of interning, but Fanny wouldn't go out with Wally, right? Why do I care anyways? It's not like I like him, nope. Fanny should do what she wants, it's her life. But I can't let him hurt her, she is my friend after all. What am I going to do with this whole mess?

I kicked off my pumps toward the shoe bench and dragged my butt up the stairs towards the bathroom. Nothing bugs me more than showering with hair spray and trying to get off the globs of makeup off my face. I took my brush and brushed as much as I could but it was no use seeing that each time I even put the brush in my hair, it was always stuck. I did one more stroke and then it got stuck, seriously, I couldn't even get it out of my hair.

"Great!" I shouted.

"Honey?" My mother called. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" I called back, but how was I going to get this brush out?

I turned on the shower, stripped down of my clothing, and removed as much make up as I could before getting into the shower. I went in and the water felt so good on my skin and I just hoped that the hairspray would wash off and the brush would come out of my hair.

After sometime, I finally was able to pull the brush out slowly (with a few snarls tangled) out of my hair and proceeded to continue my shower. When I was finally done, my cell phone rang and looking at the picture on the screen, it was Fanny. I wrapped my towel around myself to dry off and wiped my hands to get rid of excess water. I slide the bar on the bottom of my iphone and pressed it to my wet ear.

"Fanny?" I asked. "What's up? I just saw you a few hours ago."

"Guess what?" Fanny said excitedly. "Wally asked me out!"

I don't know if it was her squeal that surprised me or what she said but I almost dropped my phone. After catching it from breaking on the floor, I tried to talk, or at least be happy for her, but I couldn't. Instead, I preached her, how can I be preaching her? She's always the one who does that! When did I become the responsible one?

"Fanny," I sighed into the phone. "You know what I think of him."

"Yeah, I know," she snapped at me, defensive much? "But just be happy for me, okay? It would really suck if my best friend didn't support me on this."

Support? She never supported me with all my boyfriends, she always said they were "losers that will never have a future" and it bugged me because they already had they're full rides to collage. Wally, on the other hand, is still paying off his medical school.

"Fine, whatever," I finally gave in. I finally gave in, she's my best friend after all. "But please be careful, okay?"

She just laughed at what I said, "Yes, mother."

Then the line went silent showing that she ended the call. Awesome, my best friend is going out with a guy who probably is using her to pay off his medical school. Isn't that just dandy? Not.

The rest of the night I just stayed in my house in all sweats and watched the rest of the cruel world on my television screen. It wasn't until later on that night, I accidently fell asleep on the couch. My mom woke me up in a panic and nearly yelled at me for a good hour on being more responsible because if I was living by myself I would've over slept and been fired. A little too dramatic but I get the point.

I ran to get ready, barely having time to put together a work ready outfit and putting on my makeup. My mom was just about to leave without me when I called out to her. I jumped in her car and glared at her.

"Were you seriously just going to leave me at the house?" I scolded.

"Yes," my mom said obviously not caring. "Just because you're late doesn't mean I have to be, too."

We went our separate ways once she went off her floor and went to the second highest floor. That would be quite a climb, it took a long time seeing as I stopped almost every 5 floors just for people to go up one floor. So going to the 49th would take some time.

I groaned once I saw what floor I stopped at. Last time I was here, we both were on our way to Mr. Boss's- GAH! Fulbright's, floor. It opened up to see a smirking blonde who knew that just by talking to me, would get under my skin.

"Perfect." I said aloud.

"That's not very nice," said Wally as he got in. "Mr. Boss's floor?"

"Where does it look like I'm going?"

"I don't know, you could be going down."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "I'm not too happy with you at the moment."

"Are you ever?" he asked.

"Seriously, though," I said. "Fanny is excited to go out with you, don't screw it up."

"Yes, mom."

"Quit it!" Why is everyone calling me mom? My floor finally came and I couldn't be any happier. Wally though, looked at me confused.

"I thought you were going to Mr. Boss's floor?"

"No I didn't," I shook my head with a smiled playing on my lips. "I said what floor it looked liked I went on."

"Smart ass…" I heard him mutter.

I didn't care though, I just rolled my eyes. I walked off the floor and sat down in my new cubicle seeing as it was the only one that wasn't occupied and was barren except for a computer. Fanny then rolled out in her chair into the aisle way behind me and smiled.

"Looks like we're work neighbors."

I jumped at her voice and almost dropped all my stuff. "Don't do that, Fanny! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," she apologized. "How long till you actually start working and not just interning?"

"I'm not too sure," I contemplated, how long was I actually doing this for? "I think till your dad doesn't need me."

Fanny laughed at what I said like it was some joke. "You might want to remind him soon that your just interning and not working for him or else you'll be stuck here."

I gulped. Defiantly didn't want that, I was only here because I _have_ to for experience of whatever. I set my stuff down and started unpacking, in the middle of it all, I called out to Fanny.

"I don't know, maybe it'll be fun working by you."

But it wasn't. I was horribly, mistakenly, wrong, I never thought that my parents house would be the best place to go after work.

It was hard up keeping with Mr. Fulbright's tasks and my mom's tasks at the same time. I think I'm going to go nuts soon, I even have to take home some of my mom's work at times, I bet she loves to see my work nonstop.

To top it all off, Wally wouldn't stop visiting Fanny in her cubicle. He always said it was for "business" but I knew it was just for his personal pleasure, they don't even have a normal conversation! It's just a exchange between "hey" and then they go at it, just kissing. What? I don't watch them, but I can hear them next door. It's totally disgusting. You try working when all you hear is "tsk, tsk, tsk" of lips!

After about a few months of doing all this, work was taking its toll on my appearance. Lack of sleep which led to bags, dark circles, and a little grouchiness, barely eating led to not being able to focus much and not a lot of energy. It wasn't that I chose to eat, it's just I get so wrapped up in everything that I just wave it off. Sometimes I'd accidently fall asleep at my desk for a good few hours, guilty is charged.

I went to give something for Fanny so she can triple check for me when I stopped at her door I saw Fanny and Wally, again…

I gave a small cough to indicate my presence but no one really heard me, then I finally snapped taking enough of this. "Fanny, I have papers for you to check."

She broke apart from Wally and gave me a slight glare, but I just shrugged her off. Wally grabbed the manila envelope and looked at it.

"What the crud is this?" he examined.

"Work," I snatched it back to hand back to Fanny. "For Fanny, which reminds me, don't you have work to do?"

It was some sort of miracle saying, because his face sort of fell and he walked away slowly. It was the best thing to see, and not because of Wally.

"How long are you going to be here anyways?" Fanny asked. I don't know if she was peeved at me and meant it as a bad way or was trying to keep the look of disappointment off her face and wanted to change the subject.

"It's been two months already, and the minimum of an internship is usually four months," I said thinking about it. "Unless your dad excuses me or whatever, then I can get a job."

That was it! My ticket out of here! If I could just convince him that I'm completely qualified that I don't have to be here anymore, then I'll be free!

"I'll be right back." I said quickly, and then made a mad dash for the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited impatiently, this was taking too long! The elevator opened up to no one inside and I pranced in and smiled as I hit the button. One floor up and then a ding which then had the doors open.

I walked inside the lobby and ignored the rude secretary to then knock on Mr. Fulbright's door, I peeped inside to see him concentrated on working.

"Mr. Boss?" I asked.

"Kuki, glad to see you stop by every once in awhile," he said blithely. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've been thinking lately, sir," I said uncomfortably, just say it you wimp! "How long is my internship?"

"Well," he leaned back in his chair in a relaxed manner. "It depends with your mother, with me, there are different scenarios."

Scenarios? I don't have to get coffee, do I?

"Now, I don't mean being my secretary," did he just read my mind or something? I think this office has powers… "You have greater talent than that. But I'll make a deal, take a seat." He motioned for the chair next to me, I obliged.

"Are you happy with your internship here?" was his first question.

"Yes," I lied. I hated it here, the work was fine but the people annoyed me.

"And with your mother?"

"Hard working."

"I can't tell you when to end your internship but I can end your internship now."

"Sir?" was he firing me? If he was, I was going to break down and hyperventilate or something!

"You're young, beautiful, hard working, and you shouldn't be living with your parents. How about instead of interning for the time being, you can work for me for the time being?"

Then I'll have my own place by the time I get my dream job! I'd have to be an idiot to turn down this offer! Then I can just tell my mom I quit, no more horrible appearance! What a great day for me.

"I'll take it," I said excitedly. "Normal times, sir?"

"Yep, and same cubicle, too."

Awesome, whoppie, fantastic, superawesomemegafoxyamazing, couldn't be happier. Oh, did I mention that you daughter is making out with one of your (and mine) worst employee's in her office just a floor below? Oh yeah, it's really interesting hearing them make out and no one doing a thing seeing as she's _your_ daughter. So I wouldn't mind if you fired one, especially Wally, so some of their work can actually get done.

Can I say that? No, because then it might be my end that gets kicked to the curb instead of the supposed butts.

I left the office and down the elevator back to my mom's office, and it was longer than I thought. I kept on thinking what to say over and over so she wouldn't eat my head off like a mama spider and her young. The door pinged and I walked out slowly, I saw Abby and went up to her excitedly. A good distraction is fine now and then.

"Hey, Abbs," we've gotten very close since the first day of work. We'd always sneak out so Fanny wouldn't go out to eat with us. It's not that we hated her, but she always was clung onto Wally's shoulder when she wasn't working.

"Hey, girl," said Abby while chewing her gum and blowing a big bubble behind her desk. "The lovebirds giving you a hard time again?"

Sometimes, when I feel like I'm going to murder someone during work, I'd go to Abby and we'd look up funny internet videos and it wouldn't even feel like work. Until I realize it's been a good two hours and I wonder if anyone notices I'm not in my cubicle, but no one ever does.

"No, no, something good actually happened?"

"They broke up?" Abby asked.

"Har, har, har," I said sarcastically but couldn't help the smile on my face. "No, I'm done interning."

"It hasn't even been at least four months though." Questioned Abby.

"Yeah, but he said that he'll count me working as interning so I can get a paycheck." I was already daydreaming of the perfect place.

"Can he do that?" Abby had 'skeptic' all over her face, not even I knew the answer to her questioned. But would I really get in trouble if we were caught?

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It should be fine."

Then I said goodbye to Abby to go find my mother, I found her in her cubicle typing and I coughed to indicate my presence. "Hey, mom?"

My mother glared at me, how can I forget? She hates when I call her mom, I can call her 'oh, great one' and she'll still respond.

"I mean, Mrs. Sanban."

"Yes?" I want to call her a bitch but I just know that I shouldn't.

"I want to talk to you about my internship." I said awkwardly.

"Is there a problem? I noticed you haven't been looking very healthy lately."

No thanks to you. "No, well, I took a job with Mr. Boss and I think it might be too much work if I intern for you and have a job."

My mom looked perplexed. She asked about everything in this situation and I was more than ready to answer, after the Q and A finished, she gave up.

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "I say you interned for four months or else it won't count and I know how much you wanted to move and a job would be fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed a little too happily and hugged my mom's head. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I can't excite easily.

"Yes," my mom fixed her hair and coughed uncomfortably. "So I'll see you when we get home?"

"Are we riding home together still?" I asked, I didn't like to drive that often.

"Oh, c'mon, Kuki," my mom eyed me. "You are 22 years old, drive yourself to work."

Bitch, I can say it now. I rolled my eyes at her and walked away to tell Fanny the news, but I have to tell her the limits, like cutting off on her daily dose of Aussie.

"Hey, Fanny! Guess what-" then I ran into Wally. Why can't I just get a break?

"What's with the happy face, I thought it burned you to be happy?" asked Wally with a devilish smile on his face. If he didn't insult me, I would consider it to be kind of sexy.

Sexy? What is wrong with you? You shouldn't even consider it one bit! Get it together, burn him back, just ignore him, move!

"If I wasn't so happy then I would insult you back but please move." Did I just say please? Take it back!

"Did you just say please?" he said amused. Now he was wrecking my mood and that was _not_ okay.

"Yeah I did, if you don't move then-" then Fanny came up to us. Darn it, I had a good insult for him too…

"Hey, babe," she smiled not really noticing I was here. "You left your pen in my office."

"I didn't bring a pen…" Wally said confused.

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you again," she said and kissed him deeply on the lips. Oh, gag.

"I'm here in case you forgot." I interrupted, I didn't even care if I was rude this time.

"Oh!" Fanny said shocked. "Sorry, Kuki, I was wrapped up with my boyfriend." She giggled, but I can see it. Wally on the other hand…

"I just didn't care." Wally shrugged, this time me and Fanny glared at him. At least she didn't lose her sense.

"Did you need to talk to me?" Fanny asked.

"I got a job here." I said happily and forgetting the annoying blonde next to me.

"Didn't find a job elsewhere, sweetheart?" asked Wally trying not to laugh.

"No," I snapped. "My job is counting as an internship, so I can get paid and move out."

"What?" asked Wally in disbelief. "I asked if I can get paid one time during my small internship here and he nearly fired me!"

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. "It can't be because you're an annoying jerk."

Wally swore under his breath and stomped off. Score one for me, Fanny frowned at me though.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked.

"I can't help it if he's mean first…."

"Look, how about we all have lunch together today?" she offered.

"Oh, I was going to eat with Abby-"

"Change of plans, you're going to get along with Wally and eat with us."

"…fine." I gave up with a sigh.

"Good," she smiled. "Come to this address, it's the Stray Dog and it's not pricey. We usually eat there sometimes but he knows to meet up with us there."

"Alright…" I said solemnly and stalked back to my office and tried to finish my work.

Lunch came and I went to meet Fanny at her desk so we can go there together, I knocked on her cubicle wall. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, I ran a little behind on my work so I'll just meet you there."

"You're seriously not going to leave me and Wally there, right?" I said a little nervous. That wouldn't be a very good idea at all, give it ten minutes then I promise people will wipe his blood off the walls and I'd be Virgina's most wanted.

"I have faith in you, look I seriously left behind some work and I need to get this done," Fanny looked frantic so I just went with it.

"Okay, but don't be too late."

She laughed. "Oh, I promise I won't."

I smiled at her thinking that she meant working in too late. So I went to the elevator and went to press the down button, and ohmigod it was such a long ride. People really like their lunch don't they? I mean, almost every floor we stopped it was such a long ride down.

I took a cab to the address and I made it there to see Wally already sitting on a porch outside and went to sit in front of him. He probably thought I was some crazy person by the way he was looking at me.

"What the crud are you doing here?" he asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Stop the hostility, Fanny told me to meet her here with you."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because she thought we fight too much and thought we should get along, like that would happen," I said as I looked at the menu. "What are you getting? I've never been here."

"I can see that," Wally said as relaxed as I did and looked at the menu. "Well, I was thinking of getting a steak sandwich. But you, being a lady, would probably want a salad."

"Are you kidding?" I asked as I put down the menu. "I'm starved, a steak sandwich sounds good."

"Poser."

"It's called a recommendation."

"I was kidding."

"Sure you were."

We sat there in total silence, we both probably didn't want to talk thinking if we said something, we'd start an argument once Fanny gets here. Wally looked at his cell phone and started drumming his fingers annoyingly, I coped with it until the 100th tap mad me slap his hand down.

"Will you cut it out?" I snapped. "You're driving me nuts!"

"Oh," Wally had fake shock on his face. "So I can't do something like this?"

Then he took his spoon and fork and tapped the glasses, salt and pepper, ketchup bottle, table, and plates. I glared at him and said through my teeth, "yes."

"Too bad." He shrugged.

"You are so immature, I have no idea why Fanny is with you."

"Give it time, sweetheart." Wally then started looking at himself in the spoon.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said hospitably. I was just looking out for my friend.

"It mean I might dump her soon."

"You know she'll be here soon."

"So? It'll be easier that way."

How can he be such jerk?

"Where is she?" I looked at my cell phone to see she was almost an hour late. "She needs to hear this."

Out of nowhere, Wally started groaning. Then he slammed down his silverware and asked me with anger rising in his voice.

"Do you know what she did?" I didn't respond. "She duped us, she set us up. And we just fell for it like the suckers we are, she planned on never coming."

"That can't be right…" I thought out loud, she wouldn't do that to me.

"She's not coming, face it, she wanted us to get along without her but face it- we're not having any luck."

"Okay," I sighed realizing that I'm going to yell at Fanny after this. "Let's just prove to her that we can have a good time without her, so much as that she'll regret this."

"That's my girlfriend…" I think he thinks I insulted her. I didn't mean it- "I like it."

"I can't believe you," I scoffed. "But still, I think we can get through his." At least I'll be the mature one here.

"You're lucky I'm not storming out here right now."

This is going to be a long lunch.

* * *

**I finally finished this after days of ideas and figuring out what to mesh together, so it's currently the next day being one in the morning and low battery so please let me no if I made any mistakes, grammatically, spelling, etc in this chapter because I really wanted this published but I just can't re-read at the moment. Please R and R!**


	5. a Prank Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been not updating lately, I've been gone on vacation but don't worry, I have the next few chapters already ready! But I guess also that depends on when I can get on the computer xD please enjoy! Also, thanks to my reviewers SweetMicki13, simi838, chica14, and anonymous ayyeee. **

**anonymous review response to ayyeee: I'll fluff you up soon, I promise! But you have to consider for the OOC part that they're older and in op. INTERVIEWS Kuki isn't here bubbly self and more strict like her mother and Wally is actually pretty smart but just lacks common sense. Plus, we don't really know what they're like when thye're older so no one can really make that call. Oh, and trust me, I have A LOT in store for them later on but right now they just annoy each other. LOL I appreciate the ideas and the review though! c:**

* * *

Lunch went pretty... Well. Okay, more like mediocre to describe it. We actually had some things in common believe it or not, but either we completely disagreed and argued about it or completely agreed and laughed over it. It was creepy.

For instance, when I say Rainbow Monkeys are cuter than puppies (even if they are a child's play toy, you have to admit they look adorable) he will give me a look like I just grew another head and say, "those things are the worst things ever created, next to mosquitoes."

Then I would laugh uncharacteristically and agree that mosquitoes are the worst things ever created. Seriously, they play no part in our food chain!

"You know what we should do?" I asked Wally.

"And what is that oh one-with-stick-up-butt?" Wally replied with a snicker.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I said annoyed. "We should trick fanny."

"Really?" Wally raised his eyebrow. "How deviliciously canny of you."

"Since when did you start using big words?" I asked him this time like he grew another head.

"Since it made me feel British."

"But aren't you...?" I questioned.

"Australian?" he asked with a smile. "Yes, yes I am, now with your plan?"

"Oh, right!" then I proceeded with my plan. After I finished my last statement, he curled his lip and started nodding going along with my plan.

We got up to leave and as we were, I pointed to the glass ketchup bottle. "Take that," I told him. "We're going to need it."

* * *

"Fanny!" I came storming into her cubicle looking more crazed than ever.

"What?" she snapped, obviously under the stress of her work.

"I... Uh..." I bit my lip and then pulled her out of her seat and into the girl's bathroom. I checked to make sure no one was here to listen to my conversation and take me literally.

"Don't get mad," I said calmly. "I need your help."

"What's so important that you drag me away from my project that's due tomorrow, may I add, and bring me here?" she huffed with her arms crossed.

"I killed Wally!" alright, I took a shot in the dark. But it got her attention.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "Like I'll believe that."

"Please, Fanny," I begged. "I really need to dispose of the body." time for the water works. I was the best at fake crying when I was younger... Or so I can remember.

As I started to cry her expression softens from anger, to pity, to panic. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Are you serious, Kuki?" she asked me frantically. "Take me to Wally."

I was trying not to burst out laughing now, this was just too good! I had her follow me to the girl's bathroom on my mom's floor and saw that Wally never left his place. I just feel bad for a poor girl who thought Wally was actually dead if she came in here. Wally looked actually dead with the ketchup and some eye shadow all over his eye to look like a black eye.

"Kuki!" she squeaked. "How? Why? He's my boyfriend!"

"I know, I know," I said and trust me... I know. "But during lunch when we found out you ditched us, we started arguing and he annoyed me so much that-" I didn't bother finishing. She got the message.

"To kill him!" she yelled. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left you guys alone." That's for sure, but then we couldn't see her squirm. I'm such a bad friend, I'll apologize later.

"Okay, we need to blame this on someone first," she said while thinking. "We can blame Harry, the new guy across your cubicle. He seems like the guy."

Time to give it up now, she's kind of going farther into the plan we thought. Then she turned around to face me with a wild look in her eye.

Just as she did, Wally got up and slowly crept across the room and then gave her a huge hug from behind while droning, "blehhhh, I'll eat your brains."

Then Fanny screamed and elbowed him... Hard. Haha this is a wonderful day for me. Even though he was elbowed he was laughing, I decided it would be a good time to join in on the fun.

Fanny looked steaming mad; I've never seen her face get so red. She looked like she was ready to kill us this time, but we still laughed. Finally, Fanny let all her anger go, and I mean _all_of it.

"You two are so immature!" she yelled. We desist on our laughing immediately. "I really thought she killed you with all the blood and whatever!"

"Fanny..." I tried to calm her down but she just kept on going.

"How could you guys think that's funny when something like that could be a possibility!" she started to get louder.

"Babe, calm down," Wally said coming up to her slowly. "It was just a prank."

"Yeah," I interjected. "We kind of wanted to get you back for ditching us."

"It was harmless." Wally shrugged nonchalantly.

"Harmless?" she hissed." I'll tell you harmless, a whoopie cushion, prank calls, something could've gone wrong!"

"We were just having fun." Wally shrugged again. How can he be so calm when she could bite his head off?

"You did want us to get along after all, Fanny." I tried to find a reason.

"You guys are so immature!" she yelled. "You guys are co workers, act like it! You guys aren't ten years old anymore. If you guys don't grow up, my daddy can fire you so fast your head will spin!" then she stormed out of the bathroom swearing.

"That went well." Wally said sarcastically while wiping some of the ketchup off.

"Now I have to apologize." I groaned.

"She really can't take a joke."

"She really can't," I said. "I should've just yelled at her."

"Now I have an excuse."

"What?"

"When I break up with Fanny, it was originally going to be too much affection-"

"But you like it," I interrupted him. "Don't you?"

"I don't mind it but each time I see her it's never having a conversation," he started. I can't believe he's actually talking to me about this. I'd figure he would ignore me or something. "She just heads straight for my lips, not that I can blame her."

"I wouldn't yell at you for that." I said, what was I thinking?

"Really?" he questioned with a suspicious eye brow raised.

"Yeah, it's a real excuse," I shrugged. No, Kuki, scold him for the wrong doings. "Being too serious is one too, I guess." What are you doing? You're helping him break up with your best friend!

He smiled at me which sent shivers down my back. Grab a blanket then, because it's defiantly not him that's giving you those shivers.

"Thanks." he said.

"For what?" but I really knew what for.

"Helping me, you dummy." he teased.

"Yeah... Well..." yell at him. Do something then taking the compliment; spit it back in his face! "You didn't look happy in your relationship." you are a dummy.

"I didn't?" he asked now dropping his smile.

"No," liar. You are horrible at reading people. "I can read people pretty easily."

"Or is it me that's easy to read?"

Red zone, do not enter. You are a liar, liar, pants on fire, just stop now. "No," please, stop? "I'm just an expert at it." I said please words, let me in control!

"Good thing you came along then." he then suddenly winked at me. I will rip your eyelid off if you do that one more time, mister.

"I can't believe we're getting along." I finally managed to get some thoughts out of my own.

"Me either," Wally chuckled. "I guess Fanny did help after all."

* * *

Later on in the day, I got the phone call that I've been preparing for all day. Deciding what to say, what not to say, I finally answered the call and Fanny immediately cries into the phone.

"Wally broke up with me!" she sniffled.

Usually she never cries so when I hear her, it makes me shocked for a moment and I have to collect myself for a moment. Plus, Fanny has never been dumped before, a typical response I would expect.

"Aww, fanny," I said sympathetically. "Did he say why?"

"He said I was too affectionate-" there's excuse one. "And he said I couldn't take a joke." So he went for both of them apparently, I guess he wanted his point across.

"Fanny, that's pretty right..."

"I thought guys liked all the kissing!" she said angrily. "And what you guys pulled- I get it." it sounded like she immediately stopped crying, like she faked everything.

"And what is that?" I asked. This has to be a laugh.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?" I almost screamed. "You have to be kidding me, one time I get along with him and you accuse me of taking him away from you."

"That's what it seems like, Kuki." I can't believe she was accusing me of taking Wally away! That little bitch! I have to calm down, I can't say that to her.

"I'm not taking him, Fanny," I reassured her. "I can promise you that."

"Promise?"

"Hey, we're best friends," I smiled. "It's against girl code."

I could hear her sigh with relief on the other side of the phone. "Thank goodness, then I'll just fire him."

I choked on some air once I heard what she said. "Now you're the one being immature." I wasn't afraid to say it.

"I'm not!" she yelled.

"Yes you are," I said. "you're firing some guy who still has trouble paying off medical school and just because he broke up with you."

"You make it sound worse than it is..." she muttered.

"That's because it is," I rolled my eyes. "You guys won't see each other, think about that."

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "Can you still come over for girl cheering up? Spa day with facials, ice cream, and chick flicks?"

I smiled, just like how it was in high school. I really miss those times, but I'm glad she's going back as she originally was and having good times again.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few."

* * *

**I know, I know, after awhile of not updating I give you this. Well, I just wanted them broken up and create a bond somewhat. I think you'll like the next chapter! Please R and R! Also, I probably should stop directing you to my other stories because I just want to gauge my eyes out at a lot of them. So I will direct you to What Eyes Couldn't See and Operation VIDEO.**

_***Important!* I'm thinking of changing the name to my story. Don't ask why, that's my own reason but instead of making rash decisions I have a poll up so everyone can vote on a different title or just keep it the same. Thanks!**_


	6. the Stairs Competition

**Sooooo I decided to update early because tomorrow's the fourth of July! Yay! But all of those who aren't in America and don't celebrate it, happy early update day! C: So thank you all you reviewers and especially the anonymous- named anonymous and all you readers that don't review and alert me! Enjoy! c:**

* * *

After a few weeks went by, Fanny and Wally never saw each other, which is pretty good considering that each time Fanny thinks she see's Wally, she'll yell at him. One time, she accidently mistook some poor guy for Wally and he had a very unpleasant surprise from Fanny. Not even I've seen Wally, not that I care anyways...

I went to go to my second interning/job with Mr. Boss- FULBRIGHT! I pressed the up button on the elevator and rode my way to the top. I was really hoping that I wouldn't stop at Wally's floor, but of course he just has to go to Mr. Fulbright's floor with me.

The door opened to see Wally's smiling face. "I knew you'd be in here."

"I've got to start taking the stairs..." I muttered.

"I heard that," he said but kept his smile. "Besides, you'll never take the stairs again after next week."

"Why?" I asked.

"I forgot you're still kind of new," he slapped his forehead lightly. "No one told you?"

I shook my head.

"Every year around this time Mr. Boss holds a stair climbing competition," Wally explained. "From the bottom of the building all the way to the top."

"Fifty floors?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Nope," he shook his head and chuckled at my naivety. "Sixty."

"But there are fifty floors..." I said wondering about the other ten.

"You forgot the elevators and stairs that lead to the basement and garages."

"Sounds brutal," I added. "I don't have to do it, right?"

"No, but you would want to for the prize," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Free all paid dinner for two at Chez Magnifique, a paid three days off, and a free spa day at Spa La La." **(I do not own Spa La La.)  
**  
"Wow." I whistled.

"It was my first time last year and it was horrible," he groaned. "I went all the way to the top but I came in third. Apparently, Sam Tucker wins every year."

"Isn't Sam Tucker the hunky janitor?"

"Janitor, yeah," Wally pondered. "hunky? Maybe."

"I think I'll do it." I said confidently. "The prize is pretty grand."

"You?" Wally laughed like it was a joke. "No offense, but you look like 5 flights of stairs would be too much."

"I don't do strength training but I do a lot of cardio." I said defensively.

"Okay, alright," Wally raised his hands in surrender. "But Mr. Boss didn't really create this competition for us to get a workout. It's mostly motivation for him to work out once a year. But he never finishes, he gives in at floor ten and demands the janitors to get the elevators working."

I giggled until I heard the last sentence. "You mean they stop the elevators? How does anybody work?"

"Well, it's an unpaid day off for anybody on Thursday so people can participate or not. But it's so people can finish, Mr. Boss always gives up first."

"Poor guy." I laughed. Then the elevator doors opened to Mr. Boss's floor, Wally held out his hand.

"After you." he said with a smile. How gentleman like of him! Stop it, stop these evil thoughts.

I walked out before him and went towards Mr. Boss (I just give up) for the company meeting, probably why Wally came here too. After the end of the day, I asked Abby if she wanted to work out with me for the competition, she smiled at me.

"Sure, girl," she turned off her computer and collected her things. "Abby's been needing to lose some of this weight."

"Abby," I rolled my eyes. "Your weight is fine."

"Well, it never hurt to lose a few pounds." she said defensively. I couldn't blame her though; losing weight is like crack for every girl.

We went across the street to the gym and rented a few sweats to work out in. We both went to the cardio area and saw a few co workers as well, but oddly enough; no one was at the stairs for working out.

"You'd figure with a _stair_ competition you'd work out with the _stairs_." Abby chuckled.

"Maybe they already did it?" I thought out loud. We both shrugged it off and continued working out.

"So where's the couple lately?" Abby asked. "I haven't seen them around."

"They broke up a week ago." I said and laughed at Abby's surprised face.

"And why wasn't Abby informed about this?"

"Because I forgot!" I said still laughing. Not really true, I didn't completely forget exactly. It just slipped my mind when I was talking to Abby.

"Spill the details!" she pestered.

I explained to her what happened, from the prank (which she found hilarious) to the phone call with Fanny about the break up. In the end, her response was. "Mm, mm, mm, Abby knew he was no good."

"I did warn her." I sighed.

For the rest of the week, it just went on like that. Abby and I would keep on going to the gym after work to get in shape for the competition. It was pretty hard work considering I haven't worked out in awhile; these stairs are going to kick my butt I think.

The day finally came and I couldn't be happier. I finally was able to sleep in and take my time in the morning, I asked my mom if she was doing the stairs to but she just laughed at me.

"Maybe if I was twenty years younger!"

I even asked Fanny if she was going to do this. She also laughed in my face.

"Do I look like that I need this?" she sneered. "My weight is fine and I can afford all those things." I wanted to roll my eyes at her but she was right after all.

I picked up Abby and we both agreed to pick up some McDonalds pancake breakfast considering we both had a granola bar. When we arrived at work and saw a crowd of maybe thirty people. The both of us went up to a white table to see Mr. Boss's secretary getting people signed in. Her beady eyes made contact to ours and with her frog like voice she asked. "Names?"

"Abigail Lincoln." Abby said.

"Kuki Sanban." I said defiantly. We looked to see if she was going to write us down but instead highlighted our names in a list of what I guess is all the names in the company.

We went inside the building and took the elevator to the last floor. I was slightly surprised the elevators were working but I guess they stop them about ten minutes before the race.

"Abby hopes some people are dressed like us." Abby said a little nervously but playfully. I looked at my outfit of pink, camouflage, spandex and matching sports bra with my hair pulled back into a ponytail and green headband. Then I looked at Abby to see her wear blue spandex and a green camouflage sports bra. We looked fierce but I guess she didn't want anyone to think we were... Er... Slutty.

Luckily, as we approached downstairs, we saw some girls wearing the same ensemble. Some though dressed conservatively, it doesn't matter but I just didn't want my clothes to get in my way.

"Ladies." Wally said as he strutted up to us obviously showing his tanned four pack. Oh good lord, how I have such an urge to feel his chest and four pack.

"Dang," Abby whistled. "You should come to work like that more often."

I stomped on Abby's foot discretely which made her give me a sideways glare.

"Thank you," Wally said with a blush creeping on his face. "Same with you." but then he regained his confidence with a smirk and a wink.

"Good turnout, huh?" Abby said.

"Yeah," Wally looked at the crowd. "But half of them will quit right after Mr. Boss does. Is Fanny here?"

"No," I said. "Do you want her here?" I asked rather curious but pretty sure his answer will be-

"No!" he said quickly. "I just wanted to know so I know if I should get a good start ahead."

"You might want to," I said. "I'll be five flights ahead of you by the time you get done with you first."

"A little competitive aren't we?" he smirked. "Okay, you're on Sanban."

By the time everyone was lined up to get ready, Abby, Wally, and I were nudging people to get to the front. I was next to this guy who took off his shirt, revealing his finely toned muscles and six pack, which is two more than Wally may I add, and then jumped up and down in place to get pumped.

"You seem excited about this." I said as then he did spinal twists.

"Yeah, I'm pumped," the guy said as he turned to me to see his face dabbed with light freckles on his cheeks, hazel eyes, and wavy brown hair. He was so hot! "But I don't do this for the prize- I do it to help stay fit."

"That's really good." I said thoughtfully.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm more of doing this for the prize," I laughed. "I feel kind of ashamed now that I'm doing this more for a prize than my health now compared to you." I blushed a little realizing what I was really doing this for.

"That's okay," he smiled. He has dimples, how adorable! "Everyone needs motivation."

"But now I'm motivated to beat that guy over there." I pointed toward Wally talking to Abby.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

I laughed, hard. "Not even close."

"So more of a pride thing?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I shrugged with one shoulder. "But also a rub-in-your-face kind of thing too."

This time he laughed, ohmigod what isn't sexy about this guy?

"I haven't seen you around here," he said. "What department are you at?"

"Oh, I'm an intern for Mr. Boss and my mother here in accounting," I explained. "I'm kind of new."

"I'm a janitor here," okay, maybe one thing that isn't sexy about him. But you can make it if you really tried. "That's probably why I've never met someone as pretty as you."

Ohmigod, he's flirting with me! I only dreamed of someone like him hitting on me! I giggled at his remark. "Thank you, I'm Kuki Sanban." I extended my hand to him.

"Sam Tucker." he smiled with his dimples and shook my hand.

"So you're the famous Sam Tucker." I said.

"You've heard about me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Only that I heard that you win every year at the competition," I gushed. "Do you use the prize?"

"Only the days off," he shrugged. "I give the rest to the second place winner."

"That's sweet." I smiled.

Suddenly, a blow horn sounded and everyone ran up the stairs but I lagged back a little. Sam also went my pace; I guess we both have the same thing in mind to take it slow and steady. Wally and Abby though, zoomed ahead of us.

"What's the matter, Sanban?" Wally called. "Tired out already?"

"Don't get to cocky, Beetles," I called back. "Just go ahead and see what happens."

"Alright." he smiled widely and went ahead.

"I hope your friends know that they're going to get tired out easily." Sam said next to me.

"I'm sure Abby knows that," I pondered. "But Wally doesn't have any common sense so probably half way through he'll beg for death."

"That's pleasant." Sam laughed.

Even though it's only been ten floors, I can feel my thighs burning. How am I going to get another fifty floors? Maybe Sam can carry me.

I started to talk to Sam again, he was very entertaining actually. We have a lot in common too, and he actually works as a Calvin Klein model but is a part time janitor. You'd figure with that job you can afford anything, but apparently his apartment is crazy expensive. Before I knew it, it was already the twenty fifth floor and half of the contestants were out of it already, but as I noticed what floor we were on, my legs started to burn some more.

"Aren't your legs on fire?" I complained to Sam.

"Kind of," Sam replied. "But the feeling will go away."

I sighed in response and kept on climbing. This was pure torture, I can tell why Mr. Boss quit, someone as heavy as him climbing these stairs? You'd think he would have a heart attack.

I saw Wally just further ahead and decided to pass him up. I turned toward Sam. "Do you mind if I speed up a little? I really want to pass him." I motioned to Wally.

"Not at all." he smiled. Out of nowhere, Sam started going faster and faster and passed Wally. I almost laughed at Wally flipping him off.

Then I caught up to Wally and slowed to a speed where I'd always be one step ahead of him, just to see him squirm a little. "Well looky here." I sneered.

"Piss off," he spat. "How are you not tired?"

"Just a little," I shrugged. "But not as much as you, you should've taken this nice and slow."

"Shut up." I heard him mutter. I looked to see how he was doing and he had sweat glistening off his upper body. To be honest, he looked pretty darn sexy.

I blushed at the thought and changed the subject as quick as possible. "Where's Abby?"

"Abby?" he asked. Then he took a giant breath so I guess he can climb and talk. "She quit just five floors behind. She started to feel sick she said, I think it might be dehydration."

Or it could be the pancakes we had this morning, probably not the best idea. "Or it could be-" as I going to say the pancakes, my stomach felt really queasy.

"Finally," Wally exhaled. "Just fifteen more floors."

I looked to see the 45 sign next to the door. I then mumbled. "Just fifteen more, all I have left."

"What's with Sam Tucker and you?" Wally said suddenly which took me off guard.

"Oh, he's a really nice guy." I replied.

"So you like him?" Wally was actually staring at me like he was serious. Could it be that he's jealous? No, I'm just imagining it.

"I don't know. I just met him." not like someone like him would ask me out.

"Good." I thought I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he responded quickly.

Another ten floors went by and of course Wally kept cursing me out each floor because I was always one step ahead of him. And each time he cursed at me, I laughed at him.

"Okay, enough playing," Wally finally said as he moved me aside and staring running up the stairs.

"Here we go!" I said and ran up as fast as I could. At first I was way far ahead, but then Wally started catching up, and it went back and forth, me then him, him then me, all while my stomach was killing me.

"Just one more flight!" I announced and picked up my pace. This was it, me and Wally were neck and neck. It was going to be a tie- unless...

When we were almost to the top, I jumped and dove to the landing just milliseconds before Wally. Victory is mine! Wally then asked the secretary who probably used the elevator. "Who won?"

"Cookie." the secretary announced.

"It's Kuki," I whined. "Wait. I won, I won! Take that Wally!" I said as I jumped up from the ground.

"You just got lucky." Wally sneered.

"We'll this lucky chick just best yah!" and I did a little victory dance to rub it in some more. As I went to collect my prize, I forgot Sam went ahead of me and Wally, so he was there holding the prizes and smiling at me. Ohmigod, his dimples!

"Nice job, Kuki." Sam said as he came up to me. I didn't know if my stomach was hurting or if it was the butterflies, I just didn't care at the moment.

"Thanks." I smiled as I wiped off some of my sweat. I looked at Sam and saw he was still sweaty, my god he was gorgeous.

"Do you want the spa gift card?" he handed it to me and I gladly took it.

"Yes!" I excitedly took it. But then I saw he still kept the restaurant gift card, I thought he gave that away? "Hope you enjoy your gift card and days off." I gave a small burp.

"Thanks," he looked at the items. "I'm saving them for someone special."

Awesome. He has a girlfriend, why can't I be an expert at guys and just know that off the bat? I should've know, he's amazing and I'm just... Me. I heard Wally snicker in the back.

"You just got rejected." Wally whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him hard in the stomach, making him stumbled back. Now my butterflies were gone and I felt like I was going to throw up soon.

"Those three days will come in handy," I said. "And with the restaurant gift card I'm sure your girl-" but before I could finish my sentence. I puked on Sam.

* * *

**So this chapter is 3,000 words without the authors notes and when I was editting, it felt shorter. Am I the only one who feels that? Anyways, still one more chapter to vote if you want to change the name of the story on my profile. Please review and I'll try to update soon because my fav chapters are coming soon! c;**


	7. Cleaning Up a Mess

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and all my anonymous reviews (named anonymous...) ! I really appriciate each review, I really do! So here's the repricussion of the barfing incident so enjoy! c:**

**_On_ _another note _I'd just like to say thank you each individually for following this story because I just found out this story and MORE followers than What Eyes Couldn't See had! So my goal is to try to make this story SOOOO enjoyable that hopefully this story will get more reviews than What Eyes Couldn't See. Mission accepted.**

* * *

How embarrassing, me barfing on a model! Why do I care anyways? Not like he's single. But that can't be right because he was hitting on me... Cheater!

Whatever, then he deserved the vomit. What did I do after that? Well, I certainly didn't apologize profusely and ended barfing some more by him, that's for sure... Okay, maybe I did. And while all that is going on, Wally is laughing at me! I should've thrown up on him instead of Sam.

The next week I've been avoiding everyone, I've even seen Sam a few times and ignored him. I never thought I'd have to do that. After what happened, I cried to Abby about how embarrassing it was. I guess I'm just a little sensitive.

After my shift with Mr. Boss, I went toward my mom's floor and immediately went out to see Abby. Abby gave me a smile sympathetically.

"How you doing, girl?"

"Better," I said with a smile. "This time I'm ready to talk to people."

"Morning," said some co worker that sounded like someone I know. Immediately, I jumped behind Abby's counter and hid my face. Abby raised her eyebrow at me.

"Judging by that- you ain't."

"I don't want anyone mentioning what happened at the stairs!" I said defensively.

"That wasn't anyone you knew!"

"Ugh," I groaned. "You're right..." and then I stood up and straightened my outfit. I walked with pride into my little accountant interning cubicle and began working. All I had was one hour of this then lunch.

Time went on, work went by, and I was ready to cry under all of this stress. I guess out of everything that happened, I just want to curl under my bed and sleep.

Abby came up to me.

"Ready to go?" she asked with purse in hand.

"But lunch isn't here yet." I said what she was up to.

"Yes it is," she gave me a weird look. "Half of the employees here are gone."

I looked around and she was totally right. I never thought I'd be so wrapped up in my work, now I can understand why mom comes home so late. I quickly gathered all my stuff and put some work in my bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry Abby," I apologized. "I got wrapped up in my work."

"No big deal, baby." she said waving me off. "I understand."

We walked out of the building and I saw we weren't taking a cab. I stopped Abby before we walked any further.

"Where we going, Abs?"

"To this sandwich place that is really good," she smiled excitedly.

"Okay," I smiled at her enthusiasm. "If it's that important."

We walked probably a block until we made it to this little place between two big buildings called, "Nikki's Subs." we walked in to a quant, checkered tiled, shop which consisted of maybe seven tables. No one was here except us and some worker with goggles on his face. He smiled at us and gave a slight wave to Abby.

"Hey, Hoags." said Abby.

"Hey, Abby." he replied back enthusiastically.

"How's the deli going?" Abby asked obviously aware of the lack of customers.

"Well, as you can obviously tell. We are packed," the worker joked. "So you might want to come back in ten minutes."

Abby rolled her eyes at the goggled man, then she came up to the counter. "The usually, Hoagie."

"Your name is Hoagie?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep," he chuckled. "Kind of why I have a job here, it's all just one big joke." I can tell how this guys outlook on his 'joke' that he had a dry sense of humor.

"But he's going to become a pilot," Abby added in. "Did you get your license yet?" she asked to Hoagie.

"Next week," he said excitedly. "I would've told you sooner, but you've disappeared. Found a better sandwich shop?" he asked teasingly but you can tell he was nervous about her response though.

"Pfffft, what place makes better sandwiches?" Abby smiled, judging by the lack of customers- a lot.

"And what will you have...?" he paused waiting for my name.

"Kuki," I said. "And just a BLT."

As he got the ingredients for our sandwiches, he was muttering. "Kuki, Kuki..." then his head snapped up quickly. "Kuki Sanban!"

"Yes?" I asked a little creeped out.

"We went to high school together." he smiled. I smiled back with a little uncertainty because I don't remember him at all.

"Right, right." I lied.

He finished our sandwiches and we sat at a nearby table. Hoagie followed us and took a seat right next to Abby. They talked about his piloting career, work, after work, weekend plans, and all while I was eating my sandwich silently. I thought Abby was supposed to make me feel better?

Suddenly, Wally came barging through the door and announced. "Oye! Hoagie, a bacon, ham, and cheese sub!"

"What is he doing here?" I hissed to Abby who looked about as bewildered as I did.

Hoagie called after him. "I'll make it in a minute!" then he turned to us. "Excuse me for a second."

Once Hoagie left, Abby quickly turned to me. "Abby doesn't know why he's here, don't you be blamin' me."

Wally turned to where Hoagie was and saw us. His lip curled and said happily. "Hey, Barfy."

I groaned and slumped in my chair. He's been calling me that since the incident, another reason why I've been avoiding people- so they wouldn't call me Barfy.

He came up to our table, took a chair, turned around, and sat down with his arms resting on the back of the chair. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"It's break time, Wally." I said with a little bit of spite in my voice.

"But aren't you working out after work?" he sneered. "I don't want you barfing on all the exercise equipment."

"Shut up," I scoffed. "I'd barf on you before I let it happen."

"Ouch," he said with mock pain and his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt."

"Seriously Wally," Abby snapped. "Go grab your sandwich and go."

"Why?" he asked. "I still have a good forty five minutes left."

I'm guessing Hoagie was watching our little spat because he immediately came over and held out Wally's sandwich in front of him. "Here you go."

Like we suddenly disappeared, Wally paid no attention to us and fished out a ten. "Keep the rest."

"Are you sure?" Hoagie asked since the sandwich was only two dollars.

"Yeah," Wally waved him off. "Consider it as a tip."

"I thought you were still paying off medical school?" I suddenly asked. "I mean, you're throwing money everywhere like your Bill Gates."

Wally reddened a bit. "I'm still paying it off but-"

"So you're making fun of me for puking while you're going broke."

"I'm not broke." Wally snapped.

"Well-" I was going to argue back until Abby spoke up.

"Will y'all shut up?" Abby snapped. "Quit acting like your ten and stop arguing for once!" that's almost exactly what Fanny said, maybe she had a point.

"Alright," I sighed. "Sorry." I said to Abby.

"You're forgiven." said Wally.

"I didn't mean you!" I spat at him.

"Sure-" Wally was going on till Abby slammed her hands on the table, shoved a ten dollar bill at Hoagie, and stormed off.

"Now look what you did." said Wally.

Hoagie whistled. "I've never seen her that upset, good luck trying to calm her down."

I glared at Wally and stood up and walked out of the tiny deli. Wally just didn't get the hint and followed me. "Where we going now?"

"Work." I said stoically while keeping my eyes ahead.

"That's boring."

"What are you even doing?" I quickly spun around to face him which caused me to almost run right into him. "You don't even like me!"

"I never said that. Maybe you annoy me a little, but not hate you."

"Then why do you keep bugging me?"

"Because it's fun to annoy you," he smiled. "You get all tense and give me this little glare."

I continued to glare at him.

"Just like that." he smiled.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I flailed my hands in the air as I continued to walk back and hear that he's _still_following me. "You're infuriating!"

"Well I do try." he teased.

We walked into the building and Wally groaned extremely loudly. "You were serious." he whined.

"Of course I was serious."

"But I still have another thirty minutes left." he kept on whining like a five year old.

"Then find something to entertain you."

Wally opened his mouth to reply until we heard a man call out to me. "Hey, Kuki!"

I turned to see Sam coming over in his tight janitor uniform; my God he is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I hid behind Wally while he looked skeptical; I'd figure he would be willing to give me up to face more embarrassment.

"Kuki," Sam chucked. "I can see you, one man cannot hide you."

I showed myself and then said with fake confusion. "Wally, what are you doing?"

"You just hid behind me." Wally said a little confused. Sometimes, I swear, that he's dumber than a post.

Sam ignored him and asked me with a bit of hurt in his tone. "Have you been ignoring me?"

"No- yes-!" I stammered. "Maybe a little..."

"Why?"

Was he mental? I vomited on him for Pete's sake! "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after the... Er- incident."

He threw his head back and laughed showing his adorable dimples. "Kuki, I'm a janitor. Something like that couldn't turn me off easily."

I couldn't help but gain my confidence back until Wally said. "That doesn't turn you off one bit? You are strange." I totally forgot he was even here.

"I mean," Sam said. There goes my confidence. "At first it did but then I overlooked that, I've had worse." then he turned to wink at me. "Trust me."

I blushed and giggled. Now my confidence is in space, but I saw Wally look at me and Sam both like something was wrong.

"So since I have that dinner of two," Sam said nervously and cleared his throat a little. Someone like him is actually getting nervous over me! "How about we go together tomorrow night?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No." his smile faltered a little.

"But I thought you were," then I quoted him. "Saving it for someone special."

"Oh!" he said in realization and gave a small chuckle. "I meant you."

I heard Wally give mock vomiting sounds behind me and I just about melted into a puddle on the floor. Sam then asked me again. "So you want to go?"

I almost screamed "yes!" but I kept my composure. "Sounds fun." and smiled at him. I was going out with a model! I can't wait to tell my mom, and Abby! Ooooh, Abby... Right.

"I'll pick you up." Sam said.

"No!" I yelled. I blushed at the sudden outburst as everyone stared at me. "I mean, let's just meet here." I didn't want him to know that I still live with my parents, I need to move out- as of now!

"Sounds like a date." he winked and walked off.

"What a skeeze." Wally spat as he glared venomously at Sam's retreating back.

I jumped at the sudden voice of Wally, I have to remember when I'm near him. "He's not a skeeze."

"Whatever." Wally rolled his eyes. Since when did he get so hostile?

We entered the elevator in silence and as I walked out to my floor, Wally said. "See yah later, Kooks."

I froze in my spot hearing the nickname. It sounded so familiar to me, like I've been called that before. Or at least he has called me that, when I turned around to ask him why he called me Kooks, the doors closed.

* * *

**This chapter is only 2,000 words so not bad but I promise next chapter will be longer and trust me, next chapter is a turning point of the story c; please review and try out some of my other stories if you'd like. (I recommend the newer one's, just trust me) OH! and I'm keeping the title as it is seeing as it won the poll c:**


	8. Moving In

I quickly ran around my house like there was a fire everywhere for my date. Sam and I discussed the time we'd be meeting at the restaurant and if didn't get a move on soon- it'd be late.

"Mom!" I called for my mother who was probably only right out my door. "Where are my red bow heels?"

"Try the downstairs closet!" she yelled coming into my room. She was just outside my room, how was I supposed to know?

I ran downstairs (almost tripping) and opened up the closest to see them in a big pile of shoes on top. My dad looked at me from the couch in front of the TV.

"When's this boy coming?"

"Please, dad," I scoffed. "I'm not having him pick me up here!"

"I'll never understand this generation..." my dad replied while shaking his head.

I finally had all my makeup on, curled my hair with probably a pound of hairspray to actually keep my hair curled, a tight, black, strapless sweetheart tiered pleated, bar dress, and red, material girl shoes, Marlee peep toe platform pumps with a big red bow on the toe. **(A/N: Outfit on profile for those who like an visual.)**

As I inspected myself in the mirror, I smiled and made sure I had no lip stick on my teeth. I looked at myself once more and gave myself a mental thumbs up.

"Don't you look nice." my mom said smiling downstairs.

"Thanks, mom." I gave my parents a quick kiss goodbye before I speed off in my green buggy. I gave my car for valet parking and went inside the restaurant to see it as dark as I remember. How am I supposed to even see my date?

"Excuse me," I asked the hostess. "Is there a Sam Tucker here?"

"Let's see," she looked down at her tables sheet and repeated to herself. "Tucker... Tucker... Tuck- oh! Reservation at 7?"

I nodded.

"Right this way, ma'am." she smile and grabbed two menus.

She sat me down at an empty table for two and the only thing that I could see was the dimly light candle in the middle of the table but I could still tell he wasn't here yet.

I adjusted everything I can think of so I look good before he gets here. As I was waiting, I hummed along to the piano music feeling completely bored. After a few minutes, Sam came up to the table.

"Hey, Kuki," he smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "Sorry I'm late."

I happily complied with his hug and then when we broke apart I waved him off. "Not a problem."

He checked me out and said. "Wow, you look amazing."

I couldn't help but blush and giggle. "Thank you."

"So," we sat back down. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Probably about ten minutes." I estimated.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized once again. "I had a last minute clean up for work."

I opened my mouth to ask what, but then I closed it not wanting to know anymore. I noticed his plum colored shirt (which looked tight and showing off his muscles) and his lighter colored tie.

"I like your shirt." I said. That was probably the dumbest compliment ever; it was a plain, formal shirt!

"Really?" he asked looking down at his clothes. "It feels kind of tight, I might throw it out soon."

"No, no," I said quickly. "It looks fine on you." and did I mean _fine_.

The rest of the night went on like that, we both ordered something we had no idea what it was and we both would try out food. It was actually kind of fun. The bill just made it to two hundred so the meal was completely free.

He walked me in front of the restaurant as we waited for our cars to come by. He turned to me with a smile, my god I wanted to poke his dimples.

"I had a really good night."

"Me too." I smiled.

"You want to do this again?" he asked.

"Same restaurant?" I'd love to go out with him again but just not somewhere so pricey.

"No," he laughed. "I mean like the boardwalk?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Sounds nice."

Sam then tipped my chin toward him as he kissed me goodbye. His car pulled up and he got in so smooth and coolly, it felt like he disappeared. I can't believe someone, like him, a model, kissed me! Actually has an interest in me at the most!

It was one of the best nights in my life.

* * *

"And that's how it went." I said to Abby leaning on her desk.

"That is so great, girl." Abby said with rapt attention. Abby forgave me for acting up in front of Hoagie after apologizing profusely.

"He's just so amazing!" I gushed.

"Have you told Wally?"

"No," I said. "Why would that matter?"

"I don't know," Abby shrugged. She was on to something but knowing what is a complete mystery to me. "Are you going out with Sam after work?"

"No," I shook my head. "He works out, literally, every day after work."

"Wow," Abby raised her eyebrows. "Talk about commitment."

"if only I could do that..." I sighed thinking of all the cardio classes I took- which is only five.

"Do what?" asked Wally suddenly behind me. "Not barf going up stairs?"

I elbowed him in the stomach lightly and turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"You," he pointed to me. "Need to give me a certain file when I called your mom about it."

"I do?" I asked. What could he want from me?

"Duh, or else I wouldn't be here."

"Well, let's see," I waved to Abby and had Wally follow me to my cubicle. I opened my file drawer and saw a few labeled mamilla folders. "What are you looking for?"

"Cost of technology updates." he said as I bend down to grab the folder.

"Here you are." I said smiling while thinking about Sam's kiss.

"Aren't we awfully cheery today?" asked Wally with a smirk.

"I had a date-" I started until Wally groaned.

"With Sam Tucker, I know, I know."

"Don't need to be snippy." I said with a frown.

"I just don't like the guy."

"And why not?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "I am going out with him again."

"You're going out with him again?" asked Wally. He actually sounded concerned and maybe a tad bit jealous?

"Yeah," I said confidently but then I sighed. "I might have to cancel on him."

"Good…" I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean- why?" he quickly covered.

"I don't have my own apartment and this tiny little salary Mr. Boss is giving me isn't enough for a decent apartment."

"Ask for a raise." Wally pitched a pretty dumb idea.

"Haha, good one," I said with a fake laugh. "I just started working with a salary, I can't just ask for a raise now."

"I've done it."

"And how did that work out?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"Well…" he said looking away. Judging by his reaction, that probably means no.

"Exactly." I said. Then he snatched my folder out of my hand (almost giving me a paper cut… jerk.) and waved to me as he walked away.

"See yah later."

Is it me, or does Wally seem kind of… protective lately? But it couldn't be over me, I mean, I'd probably be the last person who he'd be jealous over. I don't know, maybe I'm just going boy crazy. Lunch finally came and Abby and I walked back to the sandwich place to visit Hoagie again, mostly for Abby.

"Let's hope Wally isn't here again." I said to Abby.

"If he does," Abby pointed a fork at me as she had a salad. "Be civil."

"Yes, mom." I teased. She gave a toothless smile while rolling her eyes at me.

Hoagie decided to join us by sitting down and chatting about what's been happening lately, and Abby just loved to announce that I would going out with a Calvin Klein model. Thank god for Abby because as much I may look like I wouldn't want to talk about it, I love to brag about it.

Wally then came strolling in here and announced to Hoagie. "I'm not having a good day, I need a sandwich-" then he saw us and stopped. "Is this going to be an everyday thing?"

"Yes," I said exasperated. "In case you haven't noticed the pattern of us coming in."

Wally sat down next to us and said. "Can't you guys eat elsewhere?"

"Free country," I snapped. Then I saw Abby give me a small glare. "Sorry." I said to her.

"Plus," Abby added in lightening the mood. "We're looking at apartments for Kuki in the newspaper."

"Let's take a look…" Wally grabbed the newspaper and furrowed his eyebrows at the page. "1 bedroom, 1 kitchen, lacking bathroom, public facilities? Are you serious?"

"It's the best offer that I can actually afford at the moment." I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"Why can't she stay with you?" Wally asked Abby.

"I would but my apartment is a one person." Then she gave a sympathetic glance towards me.

"What about-" I held up my hand stopping Wally.

"If you say Fanny," I looked at him. "Then you're going crazy. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my best friends but after sometime, she can be pain."

It was an awkward silence until Hoagie gave Wally his sandwich. Wally gave a big bite and said. "Haow but yoo 'ay it moo?"

I looked at Abby confused and she just laughed. "Was that even English?"

"I said," Wally swallowed his big bite and wiped his face. "How about you stay with me."

Is he serious? Me, living with him? We can barely tolerate each other and now he wants me to be closer to him. I looked at Abby and then we started to throw our head back and laughed pretty loudly.

"Are you serious?" I asked through laughter.

"You two can barely tolerate each other!" Abby said while wiping her eyes from tears.

"Yeah," he seemed unfazed by our laughter. "My apartment can hold two people."

I stopped but Abby seemed to continue laughing. "You're really serious?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I'm not too sure how Sam will take it…" I said with uncertainty.

"He knows there's nothing between us, right?" he asked.

"Right." I confirmed.

"Then there should be no problem." He said and leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. That's what he thinks, I just know if I do then more problems with arise but I really need to move out. I'm old enough to drink for crying out loud!

"Okay." I gave up. Once I said the magic word, it seems like all of the world stopped. Abby stopped laughing, Hoagie stopped making sandwiches, but Wally was the only one who moved, he smiled ear to ear.

"Great," he said. "I'll help move your boxes after work."

That should be no problem considering I'm only moving my clothes and makeup. He should have sheets, right? Maybe I'll bring extra stuff just incase…

"You're actually goin' to go through with this?" asked Abby rather shocked.

"You have no idea how desperate I am." I said.

"Glad to see you agree," Wally smiled while standing up and putting a five dollar bill down. "I'll also bring my truck over." Then he sauntered off with hands in his pockets.

"What have you done?" asked Abby.

"I think I just moved in with Wally…" I said in a daze. I still can't believe it did that! "One more thing, do not tell Fanny."

* * *

After I announced I was moving out with my parents, my parents looked heartbroken while my sister muttered. "About time." I explained to them why and how it was embarrassing that someone of my age, a working woman, is still living with her parents. My dad nodded understanding, but my mom looked devastated.

"But I can buy you a new Rainbow Monkey!" she tried to bribe me. I just laughed at her silly attempt.

"Mom," I gave her a hug. "I'm not thirteen anymore."

"Oh, okay," my mom sighed. "But I'm not helping you pack." I didn't take it as an insult, I know that she just means that it would be too hard.

"That's okay," I said sympathetically. "There's not much to bring."

I went upstairs and took ten boxes. One for my entire toiletry stuff, one for my… ahem, delicates, and the rest was for my dresses, shoes, shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, I think you get the point. Once I finished packing, I saw Wally pull up in a truck that he probably borrowed seeing as it was a rental truck for moving. I came down to meet him so my parents wouldn't get the door.

"I'm ready to pack." Wally said rubbing his hands.

"You're too late," I said and motioned to my room. "I already finished everything. I just need to load now."

"Okay, that's cool." Wally shrugged and followed me to my room.

We grabbed as many boxes as I could and while we were putting the stuff back in the car, Wally decided to be a gentleman for once and actually introduced himself to my parents. So let's just say I had to do all of the moving, at least until I nudged him.

"You want to take this last box?" I asked sarcastically. "Or are your hands too full?"

"Right," Wally said realizing he's actually here to help and not just socialize. "I can take this box."

I realized that was my delicates box, with a big D on it so I knew Wally shouldn't take that one. "Wait!" which stopped him in his tracks.

"I said take this one." I shoved him the box I was currently holding and grabbed the delicates box.

"What's wrong with that one?" he asked. "You have a bomb or something?" he teased but seemed kind of nervous.

"No," I rolled my eyes. "But mine as well treat it like one, those are my delicates."

Wally looked back at the box, then to me, then back to the box and asked. "Are you sure you don't want me to take that?"

"Shut up." I said as I rolled my eyes. We made sure all the boxes were packed and we drove off. Wally's apartment was right in the center of town, mostly by the clubs. I wouldn't mind as much but I guess some things go wrong and you'd hear some sirens a few times.

"Home sweet home." Wally said as we entered his loft. It was small, but cozy. It had old, faded, wood, flooring while everything else was made of wood. Not a modern loft obviously with everything being all old timey. The kitchen connected to the living room with a small TV and a hideous looking orange couch and two more rooms just down a hall. One which led to a bedroom and across from the bedroom was a tiny bathroom.

"How quant." I smiled. I actually liked this, if Fanny was still with Wally and they moved in, Fanny would have a fit.

"It's not much," Wally said as he went to the fridge. "But its home."

"I like it." And started to unpack.

"Really?" Wally scrunched up his nose. "Because when I usually bring dates home, they want to leave."

"I like vintage kind of stuff," I said unpacking my clothes in the bedroom. I saw that he already split half of the closet up and half of the drawers up. "How many girls do you bring home anyways?"

"It's not like we do it," he called. "I guess they think we will but then when they see this place- I guess it's a big turn off."

I snorted at what he said. "I guess I can see that."

I finally unpacked everything and went to the kitchen to see Wally sitting at the wooden bar eating a piece of bread. I went to his fridge and opened it up to see horror everywhere.

"Wally!" I squealed. "It smells, and there is no food in here, and the crumbs that are here are moldy! Are you eating-"

He laughed. "Yes, because I love moldy bread. You want to see?" then he opened his mouth to show the chewed up bread.

"Ew!" I covered my eyes.

"Please," he continued chewing. "I have my standards."

"To what point?" I asked looking at the moldy cream cheese.

"Well, there's usually just me so it's not like I need to stock up much." Wally explained.

"But there's barely any food for one person," I held up green, fluffy, moldy cake. "Let alone edible."

"I get by." Wally shrugged. "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. I'll go grocery shopping in the morning."

"I'm coming with," I said walking to the bedroom and getting ready for bed. "After all, there is now two living here."

"Alright, alright," Right when I finished getting ready, I went into the bed until Wally stopped at the doorway with a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping." I stated. I wasn't going to be sleeping on the couch, that's where the men sleep if they get kicked out of something.

"That's my bed though." He stated. Thank you captain obvious.

"I'm not moving." I crossed my arms over my chest refusing to move.

"So that's how it's going to be." Wally said with a mischievous smile on his face. Then he started to take off his shirt, revealing his finely toned chest (not as good as Sam's), then stripped off his pants just showing his boxers. Any girl in my position would be excited but I was just getting nervous.

"What are you doing?" I asked with slight worry in my voice. Then Wally jumped onto the bed and propped his head on his hands.

"Hey, sleeping buddy." He smiled devilishly.

"Noooo way," I told him while trying to push him out. "You get whatever's left."

"That's not nice," Wally frowned. "I let you move in and then you take my bed? That's not-"

"Fine!" I gave in and got up to move to the living room. I grabbed a blanket on top of the couch and wrapped it around myself and tried to sleep as I saw Wally's bedroom light go off. Even though this is one ugly couch, it was probably more comfortable at my bed at home. I wish it was bigger though…

"Good night!" Wally called after me in a mock dreamy voice.

"Night." I tried my best to not curse him out for making sleep here.

* * *

**So here's that milestone I was talking about! They moved in together, but not as a couple… yet? C; please review and let me know what you think or any ideas are welcome C: and don't forget that you can look at Kuki's date outfit on my profile and I have a new poll up too, please check that out. More action next chapter!**


	9. Moving Out

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my story everyone, especially the anonymous Guest and ****Tndsecretoperative! I really appreciate everyone reading this! C: Enjoy!**

* * *

I was having a really awesome dream with me being a superhero until I felt something tickle my leg. I started to giggle until I realized- something is _tickling_ my leg! I woke up to see this huge spider crawling up my leg.

"URGH!" I screamed and kicked my legs so it could fly off. I looked at the grandfather clock from behind me and saw it was eleven. A little late, but can you blame me? I'm a hard worker after all.

"Good morning." Wally said eating an apple while leaning over a counter to face me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked groggily sitting up.

"About a good five minutes." He replied. I noticed his hair was still a bit messy and still in his boxers from last night.

"And you just let that spider crawl up on me?" I asked with annoyance.

"For one thing," Wally threw his apple in the garbage. "I didn't see it. And second, it was hilarious to see you freak out. Now let's get going."

"Going?" I asked as I got up and searched for food in his fridge.

"Like the grocery store." He grabbed his keys and put his hand on the handle of the door ready to go… even though he was in his boxers.

"You're going to go in your boxers?" I laughed.

"Aren't you going in your night gown?" he asked as he motioned my clothing.

"No!" I said as I went towards the bedroom to throw some sweats over. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Throw me a shirt and sweat pants!" Wally called from the other room.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed him the first articles of clothing I could find. I walked back and tossed them at him and while he slipped something on, I did, too. When I finished putting on my sweats, Wally looked at me a little upset.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed.

"These don't match!" he said to me inspecting his clothing.

"Are you serious?" I gave a small laugh. "You look fine and it's not like you're going on a fancy dinner."

"But what if someone see's me?" he asked.

"I doubt someone that you know will see you." I said and opened the door. "Besides, I wouldn't go out like this if I thought someone saw us."

Then we walked out taking the elevator down. The first time I rode in it was last night and I thought that I mine as well make peace with God because it kept on creaking and shaking. Any moment, I can just feel that the elevator will give. I pressed the down button and heard the elevator come up slowly. When it came, it opened up with some difficulty and creaks. We got in and went to the very last floor and on the way down, it shook- a lot. I clung to the wall like my dear life depended on it.

"Aren't you ever nervous that this thing will give?" I asked nervously.

"You get used to it." He shrugged.

Wally and I walked out the back door to the parking lot to see Wally's car parked. Note to self: pick up car later on. We drove to the grocery store and I immediately asked Wally. "Where's the list?"

"List?" Wally asked.

"You know," I told him while pushing the cart down isles. "The list where you put down all the food that you need."

Judging by the blank look on his face, he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Okay," I sighed trying to work with what we have- which is nothing. "We need the simple stuff first, milk, juice, bread, cereal, water, fruit-"

"Alcohol, ice cream, donuts, Tylenol." Wally interrupted me.

"Tylenol?" I asked.

"Hangovers." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "That's all horrible for you, haven't you ever thought of having something actually good?"

"Good?" Wally smirked. "Preposterous."

"Big words there."

"Feeling quite British at the moment."

We split up and I mostly got what I had at home. All I had left was to find the orange juice and as I rolled my cart there, I saw Wally inspecting several different colored juices. I came up to him and grabbed two orange juice containers.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I grabbed the weird juice from his hands. "Papaya Orange?"

"Or Strawberry Orange," he also looked at others. "Then there's orange, strawberry, banana, and orange tangerine. Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"That's what I thought…" I said inspecting the juice.

"Let's get the papaya!" he said excitedly and put the juice in the cart. But before he got up to go wherever his mind told him to go next, he stopped and looked at me funny. "There's no junk food in here."

"So?" I asked.

"There's not even alcohol!" Wally said shocked. "What kind of person are you?"

"One who doesn't drink." I said and pushed the cart away from him. He walked with me and continued on with the topic.

"Aren't you old enough?"

"Yes."

"Then why not?"

"I never really thought about it," I shrugged. "Plus, I wouldn't know what to order."

"You mean you've never had alcohol?" Wally asked me astonished.

"Probably wine every now and then but-" I said but Wally interrupted me with a yell.

"Unacceptable!" Then he laughed to himself. "So that's probably why you're so uptight and tense."

"I am not uptight." I snapped. Jeeze, maybe I was.

"Yes, you are," he smiled and said with a slight laugh. "Next week me and you we are going to party."

"I can't next Friday," I said with fake disappointment in my voice. "I'm going on a date with Sam."

"Gross," he said. "He's such a skeeze."

"He's not a skeeze," I glared at him. "He's amazing."

"Besides," Wally said. "I said next week, I didn't mean Friday."

"But we have work," I protested. "And I can't go out late on a weekday-"

"Uptiiiiiiight." Droned Wally.

"But I don't want to fall asleep at work!" I whined like a little kid. What am I, five?

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in defense but then muttered. "Mom."

"I'm not a mom!" I yelled when everyone looked at me. I reddened and apologized and glared at Wally who was trying not to burst out laughing. "Just go get what you want and meet me at the register."

"Yes!" he fist pumped the air and ran off. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. I couldn't help but smile at him though. As much as he infuriates me, he is kind of funny…

When I made it to the register, I loaded everything and was about to pay until Wally came by huffing and puffing and put down a handful of chips, cookies, ice cream and mostly- booze. I shook my head as the guy at the register smirked and rang us up. All the alcohol cost an extra hundred dollars, he so owes me.

Wally pushed the cart happily to the car and loaded everything in. All while I'm awestruck at the receipt and the total amount. I whacked Wally in the arm.

"How can you make us spend an extra hundred dollars?"

"Let me see that," he grabbed the receipt. "Whoa." Then he whistles.

"Exactly," I said and took it back. "You owe me half of that bill."

"What?" he said in disbelief. "I do not!"

"Yeah, you do," I said and when I was finished packing everything, I closed the trunk and got in the driver's seat. "The original bill was one hundred. The extra hundred was all you."

"Fine," Wally said quietly and fished out a hundred in his wallet. "Here."

"You carry a hundred in your wallet?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Considering that if you get mugged you lose a whole bunch of money."

"Well," he thought about. "I would beat them up."

"What if they had a gun or knife?" I thought of every way just to prove him wrong.

"Then…" he was stumped. Ha!

"Exactly," I smiled in triumph. "You'd have to give your money."

"You've proven your point." Wally grumbled. I smiled and looked ahead, Wally, though, looked like I was going mad. "Do you get happy at proving people wrong?"

"If it's you, then yes."

"That's cruel."

"I can't help it, you annoy me."

"Likewise," then when I thought the conversation was over, he says something that makes me freeze. "You should smile more often."

"What?" I said quietly. I looked at him but he didn't look at me.

"I said you should smile more often," he repeated more annunciated. "It's pretty."

I can't believe he actually gave me a compliment, and from out of nowhere! I swallowed hard and said softly. "Thanks."

"But I'm sure guys tell you that a lot." I don't know if the words were flying out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them or if he was being genuine.

"Actually," I swallowed again. "They don't, normally guys don't notice me that often. I guess that's why I'm still so shocked someone like Sam is with me."

It was silently awkward the rest of the ride home. I couldn't believe I just told him that. It was like the words blurted out of my mouth. We silently unloaded the groceries until we unloaded the strange juice that we got of Papaya.

"You want a swig?"Asked Wally as he took off the plastic wrapping around the orange juice cap.

"Sure," I said as I got a glass from the cabinet. "Why not?"

"This juice could possibly kill you after all." Wally joked.

"Just pour me glass." I said with a small giggle.

We both poured a glass and both had a sip of our juice at the same time, we gave each other a satisfied look. "It's not bad, actually." I said.

"It's kind of sweet." Wally said inspecting the juice. I went to open up the fridge and a smell blasted me in the face.

"Did the fridge fart?" I asked holding my hand over my nose so I couldn't smell the horrible smell. "Or is it the food?"

Wally came up behind me and sniffed the fridge. "What?" he asked. "Smells like it usually does."

"Like it-?" I said in disbelief. "Wally, a refrigerator is not supposed to smell like that."

"What's it supposed to smell like?" he asked taking another drink of juice.

"Not like this!" I pointed out.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Clean it out," I said simply. "Hold on." And went to the bathroom to get my rubber gloves, I put them on and walked back out and made sure they were on so no mold would get on me.

"Who you gonna call?" Wally said as he was chanting the Ghost Busters theme song. "Kuki Sanban!"

"And you are going to help me." I said as I shoved him a moldy pizza box.

"And Wally Beetles!" Wally said in the Ghost Busters theme song melody.

After I gave him a few disgusting items, I could tell Wally came to a realization that maybe his fridge wasn't supposed to be in this state. He crossed his fingers in a "X" shape in front of the refrigerator and chanted. "I repel against you moldy food Satan!"

"You can repel all you want," I said handing him more spoiled foods."Just as long as you throw the bad food away."

Wally then grabbed a few foods and shot them into the trash can, but he accidently missed when he threw the pickle jar and it crashed behind the garbage can with shattering glass everywhere. I shot him a glare as he sucked in air and tried to look innocent.

"Really?" I asked. I pointed to the closet and demanded a broom and dust pan from Wally.

"About that…" he said looking around. "I don't have those."

"What?" I yelled. "How can you not have a broom and dust pan?"

"I don't really clean the house."

"Are you-?" I shouted until I stopped myself and rubbed my temples and said through my teeth. "You don't have a second bed, it's disgusting in here, you don't have cleaning supplies, and I'm living with you- give me a good reason why I don't just storm out of here."

"Because you're desperate." Wally went from trying to look innocent to having a triumphant smirk on his face.

I groaned realizing I'm practically stuck here and shoved a rag towards Wally. "Then it looks like you're picking up the pieces- by hand."

"And if I get cut?" he asked. "Would you kiss it better?"

"There's Neosporin in the bathroom." I said as I threw everything else away while Wally picked up the pieces of glass very delicately.

Finally, after what felt like hours of throwing stuff away and of Wally gasping in pain as he pricked himself, we finished. There was so much more room available in the refrigerator and Wally's hand had several small cuts on his hands.

"Finally done." I said with a smile and wiping my hand.

"To what price?" Wally asked. "My hands are all cut up."

"Maybe if you didn't try tossing the pickle jar in the garbage can," I scolded. "Then this wouldn't have happened."

Wally then started to grumble to himself while my phone started to ring a mash up of "Rainbow Monkeys" and some modern pop song. Wally started snickering. "That's your ringtone? How professional."

"Shut up." I snapped while I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kuki." I heard a low voice- that sounded exactly like… Sam! I quickly looked at the caller ID and saw Sam's name with a heart next to it.

"Oh!" I said nervously. "Hey, Sam." At the sound of his name, I saw Wally jerk his head towards me.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the boardwalk tonight?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly but then coughed a little to cover up. "I mean, sounds fun."

"Good, I'll pick you up at five." He said confidently and I gave him my new address, or Wally's address. I hung up and sighed in a dreamy sort of way thinking of the great time we'll have.

"I take it your going out tonight?" Wally asked suddenly snapping me out of my cloud 9 daydreams.

"Yeah," I said then I added. "With Sam."

"I know." Wally spat.

"What's with your sudden bad mood?" I asked. Not that I was concerned, but his bad mood is going to make me snappish.

"Nothing." He said rather irritated. But it couldn't be me and Sam's date. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door making me jump a little by the sudden loud noise. I knocked softly on the door.

"I need to get changed." Even though my date wasn't going to be awhile, I still wanted to be prepared.

"Here." He then decided to quickly open the door, throw some clothes at me, and then slammed the door once again in my face. I looked down at my clothes and scrunched my face.

"You gave a sweatshirt, khaki's, and high heels!"

"So what?" I heard him muffle on the other side of the door.

"Sooo it doesn't match." Now I was getting irritable.

"Then go out and buy something!" he yelled. Okay, I'm getting sick of him now.

"Wally, you open this door right now!" I yelled and whacked the door. "I need to get ready for my date!"

There was no reply, not even the sounds of footsteps. I don't know what he was doing or why he was acting like a five year old but I whacked the door again and stepped into the bathroom to shower and I guess do everything else before I dress.

After I got completely ready, I decided to make myself a bagel with cream cheese and I guess Wally still didn't come out because he was in his room still moping like a baby. When I finished, I decided to check up on him.

I knocked on the door. "Wally?" still no answer.

"Wally, open up." I said knocking a little louder. All I heard was him groaning and mumble.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked. So that's why he hasn't come out.

He opened up to see his ruffled hair and his eyes squinting at the new bright light shining into his room. He looked down at me and glared. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why suddenly you're upset with me." I said as I went passed him to get some shorts, and nice tank top, and wedges.

"I'm not upset at you," he said as he laid back down in the bed. "I'm just tired."

"Bull crap." I said and quickly turned around to him with my hands on my hips. "When I brought up my date with Sam-" I stopped in realization. "Are you jealous?"

He snorted. "Yeah, I'm jealous of janitor man."

"Then why are you acting like this?" why wouldn't he just admit it? He was jealous, but of Sam, why?

"I'm just tired," he said into his pillow. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Whatever." And I did just leave it at that, until I added. "Just don't come out when Sam comes."

He didn't reply, he just grunted instead. I don't know if that means, yes, no, or I'll defiantly do something to embarrass you. Either way, Sam is defiantly not coming inside. Nevertheless, I quickly got ready and did last minute checkups before I looked at the clock. It was only 4 PM.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed as I flopped on the ugly, orange, couch. Thinking of what I'm going to do, I got a phone call from Sam again.

"Hey!" I said blithely into the phone.

"Hey, so I have a change in plans," he said suddenly. I almost hit the panic button until he added. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere else."

Somewhere else? I'm dressed for the boardwalk; I guess it'll be a minor tweak. It's not like I did my hair and makeup like we were going to a fancy ball or whatever. "What did you have in mind?"

"The gym." Did he say the gym…?

"Um, sure," I said biting my lip trying not to ask what was going on in his mind. "The gym seems… healthy."

"I'm glad you think so," he said. "I'll pick you up in an hour seeing as the gym closes at eight."

"How long are we working out for?" I asked.

"Till closing." I almost dropped the phone when he asked. Three hours of working out? And who knows how intense he likes to work out knowing his rock hard abs.

"A-alright." I said even though I was pretty unsure of myself and quickly hung up before he wanted to do squats right here on the floor.

I suddenly bursted through the door of the bedroom with Wally shooting out of bed and yelling. "What now?"

"I need to change."

"You look fine." Wally groaned as he flopped back down into his pillow.

"No," I said as I got out my workout clothes. "I'm working out as a date."

"Wait," Wally said with a giant grin on his face. "You guys are going to the gym for a date?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"He's a health freak!" he said gleefully and shot out of bed. "What are you going to wear?"

"It scares me how much you enjoy my sorrow." I said to him as I got a sports bra and athletic shorts.

"You're going to wear that for the skeeze?" he asked looking at the outfit I picked out. I guess he thought it was a little scandalous.

"Yes," I nodded. "And he's not a skeeze! I am working out."

"Working out," Wally added holding up the sports bra. "Not poll dancing."

"Give me that." I snapped as I snatched the bra out of his hands and shooed him out of the bedroom. I quickly got changed, took off all my makeup except for the mascara and eye liner, and put up my hair. I walked out to see that it was almost five and I shoved Wally back in the bedroom.

"Even though it's my house," Wally said. "I feel like I have no control of it."

"Just don't come out until we leave." I said before closing the door.

"And how will I know that?" he asked through the door. Then the door knocked, I started freaking out and said to Wally in a panic.

"You'll just know!" then I quickly opened up the door to see Sam with a confused look.

"Does anyone else live here?"

"Uh," crap, he heard me. "Just my cat." Just my nonexistent cat.

"You own a cat?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said a little too confident for a lie. Now he probably thinks I'm a crazy cat lady.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a smile but you can tell he was a little confused.

"Yeah." I said and grabbed his arm and went to the elevator to press down to wait what felt like forever. When we got in and on the way down, Sam reacted like I did the first time.

"Aren't you afraid this elevator will break down?" he asked nervously.

"You get used to it." I shrugged even though I've only ridden it a few times.

We got out and took Sam's Ferrari to the gym, the second we made it to the treadmill; Sam jumped up and down in his spot and shouted. "Let's go!" and got on and went to the highest speed. I, on the other hand, just went to a nice jog.

After ten minutes, Sam looked my way and saw the speed I was going. "Let me help you out, babe." And he put it at a speed where I was sprinting! No thank you, Sam!

After a good hour (and to a point where I couldn't feel my legs) we stopped and did weights. I grabbed the five pounds and started lifting them, okay, I'm not the strongest and even with the five pounds, I felt a burn.

"Babe," he looked at me and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "How about a ten pound?"

"This is good." I said. Ten pounds would bring me down. He shrugged and then grabbed an impressive fifty pound weight for each hand and started to do arm crunches. Even if I stopped for a good five seconds, he would laugh. "Done already?" and I would force a smile and fake a laugh and get back to it.

"Babe," he said to me. I really like him calling me babe but it started to become constant, and annoying. It was always now- "Babe, let's run as fast as we can." Or "babe, let's lift weights." Or "Babe, don't stop working out."

"Can you spot me?" he asked. Spot him? What the heck was that?

He took two, giant, circular weights and one on each end of this metal bar as he laid on this mat and started lift the bar up and down above his head. He probably never stopped and it was going on to be almost two hours here, I was so glad that this was my break even though it probably wasn't to Sam.

He put the bar on this rack that I guess holds it, but I did nothing while I watched him in awe do over a hundred lifts. I guess that's what a spotter does.

"Ready to start working?" he asked rubbing his hands. You mean this wasn't working?

"What?" I squeaked. Then his face went stern as he yelled at me.

"As many pushups you can do in a minute, go!" then he went down as quick as he could go and started doing five per second it felt like. I felt like I was doing one per ten minutes. Sam looked at me in the middle of his pushups and yelled. "Let's go!"

"I'm going!" I said through my breaths of trying to get at least ten done.

Then Sam yelled. "Sit-ups, go!" and on it on it carried like that for the rest of the time. It was simply horrible, people were looking at us, the exercise's made me want to cry in pain, and we soon became the last one's here.

"Great work out." He said wiping some sweat off his brow. He took off his shirt and I almost thought. _"All is forgiven!"_ and wanted to start kissing him there, but this wasn't fun at all.

We walked out and Sam dropped me off at my apartment door, I stayed silent the rest of the way through. He smiled at me. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"No problem." I smiled back for his dimples even though I wanted to tell him I hated today's date.

"We should do this again."

My body really must've wanted Sam because I nodded my head yes before I can say. "No." Sam seemed to smile even brighter and gave me a big kiss. I practically melted in his arms, I stepped back and opened the door and when I was about to say goodnight to him, Wally came with a bath towel wrapped around his waist and asked.

"Is Sam gone?" I turned to him in horror to see a huge grin on his face just taunting me and Sam really confused.

"I thought you lived by yourself?" Sam asked.

"I do-" I said turning to Sam in a panicky way. "Well, when he's not here. Wally's just my roommate."

"I'm confused…" Sam said with hurt and confused written on his face.

"Ready for sex?" Wally asked biting his lip suggestively and playing with the fold in his towel. Right when I thought this couldn't get worse.

I was simply horrified and I think my face showed it too, Sam then left angry taking the elevator. I went out to explain as he got in. "I promise I'm not with him, or having sex with him!" I yelled. "I just didn't have anywhere to live!" his angry expression softened a bit until the door closed.

I looked back ready to kill Wally and I felt like I had fire in my eyes and Wally suddenly gulped. I said menacingly. "You!" then I ran at him and tackled him.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed while trying to beat the crap out of him by slapping and whacking as best to my abilities.

"Stop!" he sounded almost playful which made me angrier and hit him harder. "Enough!" he finally shouted and grabbed my wrists.

"I hate you!" I screamed trying to keep back my tears.

"You know," he said with a playful smirk on his face. "With you all sweaty, me all wet and in a towel just covering… you know, this is kind of hot."

I gave him a disgusted look and got up by pushing myself off his stomach. He groaned in pain and got up while tightening his towel around his waist.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

Did I have fun? This night is a disaster! "No! And thanks to you, you made it worse!" I choked back a sob. "He thinks I'm having sex with you too!" then a damn tear escaped and trailed down my cheek.

"Well, that statement doesn't have to be false." He said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

_CRACK!_

Suddenly, my hand was stinging from making contact with Wally's cheek. I couldn't believe I just slapped Wally but I was so furious at him though. He had it coming to him, though. He looked shocked from the sudden contact I gave him and his right cheek, red, with my hand print. Before I could break down and cry any more, I said softly.

"I'm moving out."

* * *

**Whoa! Cliffyyyyy! What do you think of that drama going down? Haha well you all voted and the votes we're pretty unanimous, I WILL be writing a smutty part… but not till later on. Please review and let me know what you think and any idea you have! C: **


	10. Dine and Dash

**Please don't be mad for not updating in so long! School was starting soon and I was at vacation, school shopping, all that jazz! Thank you all so much for reviewing my last chapter and especially my anons ****Ecote123, tndsecretoperati, and KNDnumber170! Please enjoy!**

* * *

I still couldn't believe I slapped Wally, I still can't believe I did it. After I said I was moving out, I ran to the bedroom and grabbed all my clothes and tossed them into a box, then I proceeded to my shoes just throwing them in until I saw Wally walk in with a morose look on his face. I started to throw my shoes at him and started screaming.

"Get out!"

"I just have a towel on," he said trying to swat the shoes away. "Unless you want to see my package, then I advise you to stop."

I desist immediately, that was a sight I did _not_ want to see, but I could still feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I quickly wiped my cheeks from my tears and put the box in front of me and shoved Wally out of the way to head to the door.

"Stop." Wally said sadly.

I couldn't believe I did it but I actually did stop, facing the door, hand outstretched, and box with all my crap in other. He came up to me and took my box.

"You're not really moving out," he said trying to smirk. "Are you?" he then looked a little worried.

"I'm trying." I spat reaching for the box which he kept further away from me.

"Don't."

"And why not?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Because you have nowhere else."

"I have my parents."

"_Because you have nowhere else."_ He repeated to show emphasis.

"Just give me my stuff back," I held out my hand. "You obviously don't want me here."

"Yes I do." He kept my box closer to his chest.

"Then why do you act like that?" I asked with my voice cracking. "I never had someone like Sam even give me the time of day and now he comes along and actually wants to date me!" I gave a small laugh. "I just can't believe its happening but then I make a stupid decision to move in with of all people, _you,_ and because of _you,_ Sam probably will never want to see me again!"

"You're taking this way-" Wally started but I was too angry to let him finish.

"I even told you- begged you to stay out of Sam's sight when I came home! How did you even know I was-" then realization hit me and the tears leaked out from my anger. "You knew, didn't you?! You heard me and Sam and just wanted to ruin my night!" I went up to him and gave him weak whacks in the arm.

He grabbed my hands softly as he looked down at my crying face. "First off, I didn't know you and Sam were here till you opened the door. That's when I saw him-"

"But he didn't see you!" I accused him.

"It's not like I knew that, I just wanted to have fun." He shrugged. Just wanted to have fun? This is not hide and seek kind of fun!

"Fun!?" I screeched. "Fun is hanging out with a bunch of friends, what you did was mean!"

"And second," he glared. "I'm sorry."

But I wouldn't listen. "And to top everything, you're not even- sorry? Did you just apologize?"

"I'm not saying it again." He turned away and went back to the bedroom. "I'm getting changed. Are you staying or what?"

For some odd reason, something told me that I should stay, to forgive him because it's all for the best. I don't know what I was thinking but I put my stuff back like nothing happened and decided to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I as I got in, I let the lukewarm water hit my back. What am I thinking? Just staying after he pulls _that_. Maybe I'm forgiving, or maybe I'm just that desperate of a place. Who knows, but whatever it is, it's _not_ because I like him.

As I got out, I wrapped a towel around my chest and made a tunic in my head to dry my hair faster and peeked out the door to check if Wally was still in his bedroom- the door was still closed. Good, I crept in the kitchen to get a glass of weird juice and grabbed a bag of chips. I had a quick sip of the papaya juice and had my hand on the chips when I heard. "Hey, sexy."

I squealed and dropped the chips immediately. I tried to cover as much as I could. I have a towel around me but I'm still naked underneath! I went red and went to the curtain to cover myself. "I thought you were in your room!"

"I'm not," He stated lying on the couch with the grainy TV going, I rolled my eyes. "Are you naked underneath?" he gave me a mischievous grin. Okay, he wants to play that game. So be it, it's time to play.

I came up to him slowly and leaned on the couch to show off my… er… assets and said suggestively. "You wanna check for me?"

That totally got him. His face went red to the root and coughed nervously, this was just too good! "I would much rather have you check for yourself."

"Are you sure?" I leaned in a little more to show them off just a tad more. "Because I wouldn't mind just a peek." Then to get him really riled up, I started to undo the fold in my towel. Wally stood up and quickly ran to the bedroom yelling.

"This isn't fun anymore!" and then a slam.

I laughed loudly and pounded on the door with him saying. "Go away!"

"I need my clothes," I said with a small laugh. "Unless you-" but before I could finish my sentence, Wally opened the door all the way and covered his eyes.

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil!"

I rolled my eyes again and pushed him out of the room and said once I closed the door. "Quit being such a big baby."

"Then don't do that!" he said.

"Let the games begin." I simply said in response and quickly changed to eat my chips.

The rest of the day I called Sam to let him know the situation and just how desperate I was. I mean, yeah, we argued of course, but I wasn't about to move in with Sam. For one thing, that'd be too soon and I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea. Sam, with much reluctance, accepted, then hung up on my suddenly. It was pretty obvious that he was still mad.

"Great." I sighed as I laid down in the recliner next to Wally.

"I know." Wally said as he sipped a beer.

"You know?" I asked.

"About what?" he asked. "I was just talking about Jeopardy, I know the answer to it."

"What?" I asked confused then shook my head at him. "Never mind, thanks to you, Sam is mad with me."

"Oh, boo hoo," Wally said with fake sadness and a puppy dog look. "Whatever will I do?"

"You are going to pay for dinner tonight since you screwed up my love life." I said as I got up to grab my purse.

"Right now?" he asked as he sipped his beer again.

"Yes, right now."

"But I have a beer I'm drinking." He said as he raised his beer bottle up.

I took it and drank the rest of it and gave it back to him. "Now you're done, let's go."

Wally's jaw dropped in shock and looked from his beer to me back and forth, and then he finally said. "You just chugged my beer!"

"Let's go doctor."

"Doctor Beetles." Wally muttered but since I wanted to do a joke, I asked like I didn't hear him.

"Doctor Who?" then I started to laugh hysterically reminding me of one of my favorite characters on TV.

"Exactly." Then he winked and got up from the couch to grab his car keys.

"You like Doctor Who?" I said in awe.

"It's not bad," He shrugged with a smirk. "But it's not like I'm one of those nerds who watches it all the time or likes Harry Potter."

"Oh…" I said a little embarrassed. I admit it- I'm a little nerd that likes that stuff.

"No way!" Wally cackled. "You like that stuff?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "Now let's go."

"Ughhhhh," Wally groaned. "Women."

We went down the death elevator and I went in my car. Wally looked at me like I had three heads. "What are you doing?" I could barely hear him in the car.

I turned on the car and rolled down the window. "I'm picking where you buy me dinner."

"No way!" he protested. "What if you pick like, Chez Magnifique?"

"I would never pick something that _I_ could barely afford." I laughed.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes as he got in the car. "But it better not be too expensive…"

"Oh, this will be fun." Then I cackled as we drove away. When I turned to Wally, his face paled and tried to open the car.

"Unlock this door, woman!"

I ignored him until we pulled up to this extremely tall building that looked like that could be an apartment. Wally looked at me, then back at the building and pointed to it. "What the crud is this?"

"It's my parents place," I said sarcastically. "It's the restaurant."

"This place?" he looked up from his window. "On what floor?"

"The sixteenth," I stated unbuckling my seat belt. "It's supposed to be one the best places to eat." And then I got out of the car to wait for Wally.

"Is it expensive?" he asked nervously.

"No," I waved him off. "Only if you get like a steak or lobster."

"And I assume-" he started but I didn't let him finish.

"Yes," I nodded. "I will be getting those things."

We went in to see a very sophisticated and quite modern place that looked kind of like a hotel. "Is this a hotel?" I asked Wally.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You brought me here."

"You're no help…" I mumbled. We went to the elevator to see a mass amount of people, all going to the sixteenth floor.

As the door opened, people poured out of the elevator and went up to the hostess. I tried to peek over the mass of people but to no avail, I could barely see the hostess's face.

"Great," I grumbled. "I can't even get to the-" but before I could finish, Wally grabbed my hand and elbowed people out of the way to get to the front.

"We want a stupid seat to your cruddy restaurant." Wally said.

The hostess looked taken aback by sudden movement from Wally. She blinked a few times and grabbed two menus. "Right this way, please." As we walked away, people were yelling from behind us that this wasn't even fair. It's these times that I'm actually glad Wally's here.

We were seated by the window to look over downtown Cleveland and the beach. I couldn't believe Wally just shoved his way up to the front. I stared at him in awe as time went and finally our bread came. He stuffed is face with bread and stopped halfway through his chewing and said with a mouthful. "Whot?"

"I can't believe you just shoved all those people!" I said still in awe.

"If you want to get your way in life then you're going to shove people every now and then." He said after he swallowed his food.

"I can see that being Fanny's philosophy." I shook my head at him while trying to conceal a small laugh.

"We did date after all." He said amused.

"You guys are so similar but so different at the same time." I said.

"I don't get it." He said bemused.

"It's like I'm talking Japanese to you." I said while rolling my eyes. After we ordered our drinks and had a little small talk, the waiter came back and was ready to take our orders.

"Let me start," I sneered at Wally. "I'll have three steaks, two lobster tails, and two orders of crab legs."

Wally's mouth hung open while I grinned at him, the waiter looked at me funny until he shook it off and looked at Wally. "And for you, sir?"

"I guess nothing." Wally said still in utter shock after what I ordered. The waiter gave a small nod, understanding the situation with his expensive… date, and walked off.

"This is fun!" I said happily.

"For you maybe," he said with a small growl. "But we're going to have to dine and dash when we're done."

"We?" I looked at him funny. "This is all my food."

"There's no possible way you can eat all that." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I love food." I shrugged.

"No _man_ can even eat that much." He almost started laughing.

"I _really _love food." I almost started laughing hysterically at the sudden facial expression change.

"So while you eat all those fish tails and steak," Wally asked straight in the eye. "I'm just going to starve here?"

"Well," I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. "I may just take a nibble home."

"But what will I eat?" he asked suddenly getting angry. This was just too good!

"Don't get so angry," I motioned for him to calm down. "You have your lemon water and bread."

"While you eat steak I have to eat bread?"

"Correct."

"Bitch…" I heard him mutter.

"Don't almost ruin a relationship."

When my food came, I dug in immediately, swatting his hand if he came even close to my food. I almost felt bad for him with is mouth watering, his eyes staring down my lobster tail in hunger, and preoccupying himself with bread and water. After half of a steak I burped feeling bloated.

"That steak really fills you up." I smiled.

"But you have all that food left!" Wally said just hoping I'd give him a nibble.

"Yeah, I do," I said looking around at the feast in front of me. "I'll just have them give it to homeless people." I smiled.

"What?!" he yelled making some people turn to us. "Are you crazy?!"

"No," I said a little red from the attention. "They would like it more than us."

"But I'm paying for all this!" he said in rage.

"Okay, this is what we'll do," I compromised. "We can keep the half of the steak."

"No," he snapped and called for the waiter. "We're getting these wrapped up." The waiter then took as many plates as he could and carried them off to the kitchen.

"Since when did you become mister forceful?" I said with slight anger in my voice, but I could tell Wally was ready to snap.

"You are the biggest bitch I've ever met!" he yelled. That shut me and everyone else up in the restaurant. "Here, at first, I thought it would be fine to have you move in, but I was so wrong. You're even worse than Fanny! And when I almost screwed thing up with you and Sam, I actually felt bad! But now I learned he can do so much better than _you_."

"I'm a bitch?" I asked standing up. "Look at you! I'm giving our food to the homeless-"

"Out of spite!" he suddenly yelled standing up to meet eye to eye. And when things couldn't get worse, the waiter brought our leftovers and just slowly walked away. "You weren't going to feed the homeless out of your _kind_ charity but just to get my upset!"

He started to walk away. I quickly grabbed the boxes and walked quickly towards Wally while yelling. "Where are you going? I'm not done with this argument!"

Wally angrily pressed the down elevator button and said right before it opened, he said. "Well, I am." I followed him inside the elevator and yelled at him before it closed.

"How dare you make such a big scene in front of all those people!" right when the door closed, Wally started laughing and looked at me.

"You are so gullible."

"Wh-what?" I asked at the sudden change in attitude.

"You didn't think I'd actually start an argument like that for no good reason, would you?"

Well, we've done it before. I didn't think how this was any different. "You're not actually mad at me?"

"No… well," he laughed. "At first I was, there was no way I could afford all of that so I came up a plan to get it all for free."

My eyes widened as I realized we just dine and dashed… how could I not think of that? We did dine, but we more of argued out of the place causing a commotion. Wally continued on with his story. "But if I could afford it, I would be laughing at the table, I mean, I'm really rubbing off on you."

"So you don't think I'm a bitch?" I asked.

"Not as big as Fanny though," as the elevator doors opened to the bottom, he walked out and said. "Let's go feed those homeless."

"But I was just doing it out of spite," I said. "Like you said."

"Don't you ever just want to do spontaneous charity every once in awhile?" he asked giving a big smile.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes and smiling. "But I'm keeping a steak and fish tail."

"Of course!" he said loudly. "We can't go hungry, too!" he then winked and I took him arm to the closest bunch of homeless people sitting in front of a taco shack and gave them leftovers. It actually felt good doing the charity…

When we finished our charity work, we talked about the drama bomb in the restaurant and laughed at people's expressions. When we got in the building and went into the old, creaky, elevator, it sounded noisier than usual.

"I think there's something wrong." I poked Wally while inspecting everything.

"Pish posh," he waved me off. "This elevator is fine."

Before I could look at him weird and laugh at his expression of "pish posh", the lights started blinking and a big noise was heard. The lights suddenly went off, the elevator stopped moving, and I screamed at the sudden darkness.

"I think we're stuck." Wally said plainly.

* * *

**OHHHH BOYYYYY! Finally stuck in that old elevator c; please review and let me know what you think or have any ideas c:**


	11. Moving out, again?

**Thank you all for reviewing and everything now that I've started soon, I hope to be updating the usual time but don't be mad if i can't! Thanks to anonymous 3, Fan, and tndsecretoperati! please enjoy this chapter! C:**

* * *

"This can't be happening," I panicked trying to find some sort of button. "This can't be happening!"

"It's happening," Wally said. Even though it was dark, I can hear his back sliding down the wall to the floor to sit. "So all we can do is wait."

"Wait?" I asked. "Do you see a emergency bell button for elevators?"

"I can't."

"Exactly!"

"No, I mean, I literally can't. It's too dark to me to even see you."

"But I'm saying that even though we've broke down and stopped, a bell would've gone off or something."

"Incase you forgot," Wally said and I can feel his smile on his face from here! "We're in an elevator that's probably built early 20th century."

"But they have to have precautionary measures-" I started until Wally interrupted me.

"Give it up. If there was, by any sort of miracle, then you couldn't find it in the dark."

"But I have my cell phone!" I wasn't about to have him stop me. I took it out and scanned the pannel of buttons for anything, just at least a small bell, but nothing showed of the sort.

"We're stuck." I finally said.

"Really?" Wally said sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"Oh, shut up." I snapped. "Maybe I can call the police." I looked at my phone screen to see no bars.

"I have no bars," I told him. "How about you?"

I saw Wally check his cell phone screen and grunted. "No bars."

"Perfect." I groaned sarcastically.

"I like it." said Wally.

"And how could you possibly like this?" I asked astonished.

"Because it's dark... We're trapped... Me... You..." Wally winked. Gross.

"First off," I said trying to find him. "You're not Sam. And second, this elevator is old and disgusting." Wally grunted and just that helped me locate where he is, so I whacked his head.

"Ow!" said Wally in pain. "If I could see you I would whack you back."

"But you can't." I gloated, but then I guess he found me because he whacked me- in the neck.

"That was my neck you moron!" I scolded.

"What are we doing then?" Wally suddenly changed the subject. "How are we going to get out?"

"I just don't know," I sighed. "Wait I guess."

"I can't just wait here!" Wally said standing up suddenly and stepping on my foot. "Sorry."

"What do you think we should do then?" I asked standing up too and brushing off any dirt.

"There's got to be a emergency escape door or whatever they have in the movies." Wally said feeling around the wall.

"You trying to do whatever it is in a movie?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"What do you suppose then?" he snapped.

I remained silent as I heard Wally shuffling from wall to floor, then back to wall. I was about to help when Wally put his hand on my breasts. I gasped and was about to smack him when he asked worried.

"What the hell am I touching?"

"My breasts." I swallowed. Even though I said that, he still didn't let go, I quickly fished out my phone and put it to his wide eyed face.

I used my other hand to slap his dazed face and I'm glad I left the light on because his face was so humorous to watch!

"Okay, I deserved that," Wally said trying to realign his jaw, I think. "But two slaps in one night can really hurt a guy's face."

"Then don't leave your hands on my boobs."

"I don't get it," Wally hummed. "There's usually a door- the roof!" he took his cell phone and saw a panel that didn't look like a detail to the ceiling.

"Let's try moving it." I said jumping up and down to push it away but only able to brush it.

"Let me try." Wally said as he jumped to move it but it didn't move, it more of bobbed. "I can't get it."

"How are we supposed to get out?" I pondered.

"Get on my shoulders." Wally said while focusing on the ceiling. I wouldn't do it but this is a dire situation!

Still keeping the cell phone light on, Wally crouched down and I got on his shoulders. He lifted me up quickly, he probably thought I was light but I was really worried he would drop me.

I opened it and moved it to the side, I looked up to see darkness but a small light ahead further up. "Oh! I see our floor, it's not too far!"

"How do you know if it's our floor?" I looked down to see Wally turn his head up to face me.

"I don't know," I looked back up to the small bit of light. "I hope so."

"You know," Wally said mischievously. "I like your choice of panties."

"Wally!" I squealed kicked his head and body away from me. "Stay away!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wally yelled. "How are you going to support yourself without me?"

"I can manage," I huffed trying to get a good grip of above the elevator. "Just get away!"

Then, all of a sudden, I felt so much heavier trying to support myself. I struggled and pushed my way through the gap and stood up. I looked down the hole and said.

"It's just a jump away!" I said with a smile.

"Awesome," Wally said. "Now help me up."

"I don't know..." I contemplated. "I'd have the whole apartment to myself..."

"Kuki!" he yelled angrily.

I laughed blithely for the joke, and put in both my hands. "I'll help you up."

"Actually…" he asked. "You can barely lift ten pounds."

"Just grab them before I decide to leave you."

"Alright, alright." Wally gave in. He grabbed my forearms and I grabbed his and I pulled with all my force. I was actually able to pull him through by myself!

"I can't believe-" I gasped for air. "I pulled you through myself."

"Me either." he smirked who was NOT out of breath.

"Don't be rude." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Fine," Wally stood up and jumped to the floor and pulled himself up. "This time I'll help you up."

"Why thank you." I smiled with a nod, but then I added in. "Is it our floor?"

He looked behind him and turned back with a smile. "Yeah! I see our room just a few doors down."

Just then, the lights flickered on and I smiled even brighter. "Looks like we have power again."

"I guess we could've waited." said Wally.

"This was more fun." I shrugged. "Now help me up." I reached my hands up but I suddenly felt the elevator shift under my feet. I looked down to see it moving and looked back at Wally actually scared and his eyes widened in fear also.

"It's going down!" I yelled reaching my hands up.

"Jump!" was all he said.

So I did. I jumped and jumped until I finally grabbed his hands in time because the elevator descended into the darkness. I looked up in panic and screamed with my eyes to pull because my mouth wouldn't form words.

He pulled me up and I helped him by pushing myself up on the wall with my feet and we both huffed and puffed from lack of air. I looked at him and then back into the darkness.

"My shoes!" then I heard him laugh behind me.

"You almost fall to your death and you're worried about your shoes?"

"Duh!" I said. "Those were expensive."

"Sometimes I forget you're a hardened business woman with no heart."

"And sometimes I forget your a annoying, rude, child."

"Now you just turned my compliment into an insult."

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "let's go to bed, I'm exhausted after today."

"Right." he helped me up and we walked back to the room for bed.

* * *

A few months went by and me and Wally learned several things about each other, like how I can be a nerd and how Wally can be incredibly stupid for a doctor, and how we both liked eating out. Even though it cost money, it was easier to talk about our day and have people cook it for us.

Incase you were wondering, me and Sam are still dating and things couldn't be better. I don't know Sam as well as Wally but he was a great guy! But he really loved to work out...

I was getting ready to go ice skating in the ice rink since it was now close to Christmas when Wally walked in the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet, and then I heard a zip.

"Wally!" I screeched. "Are you peeing in front of me?"

"We have lived together for a few months now."

"That's disgusting!" I said and quickly ran out the door to hear him laugh triumphantly. Okay, so we did have a few quirks still.

I grabbed my skates that I had for awhile and was about to head out the door when Wally spoke. "You going out?"

"Yeah," I turned to him. "I'm ice skating with Sam."

"Still a skeeze..." he muttered so I snapped back.

"When will you stop calling him a skeeze?"

"Till he stops being one." he replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

"Because I didn't think I needed to." I giggled thinking it was a joke but his face was serious. "Wally, you're not my boyfriend."

He stood there in silence for a few moments before swallowing. "Fine, have fun."

"Is it really that big of a deal if I tell you?" I asked noticing his mood swing.

"Yes," his voice rose getting angry. "What if I needed you and you weren't here? Or if you got hurt and I couldn't know where to find you?"

I never thought of it like that, or how he would care so much. "You really care about me, huh?" I asked with a little smile creeping on my face.

"No," he took a step away to head to the kitchen. "Just being polite."

"Right." I said biting my lip from smiling. When I thought I was leaving, I went up to Wally and gave him a hug before waving goodbye. I just felt like I had to, he was looking out for me after all. And it was rather sweet of him for once.

I met Sam at the ice rink and while Sam was getting skates, I laced mine up. I smiled to myself thinking of how careful Wally was. It kind of makes me think- could me and Wally ever be together? No, I can't forget Abby's warning of him, kind of disappointing really.

"And what are we smiling about?" asked Sam sitting down next to me with a smile on his face as well.

"Just thinking about how you're going to fall at every step." I lied.

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "I'm a model, thus, being a graceful swan."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. You'd think he'd be joking, but unlike Wally who would, he doesn't. Just one of the only flaws he has.

We went on and I was expecting him, and even me to fall, but we we're actually pretty good. I mean, we did fall a few times, but it was pretty fun. Then we started to show off to each other and we laughed, then we got some pizza there, played a few arcade games, and went home. I don't know why, but I was a little happier to be home. Maybe to shower?

We both stood in front of my door and smiled. "I had a good time." I said.

"Me too," he said. "And I've been thinking about something lately."

Ohmigod, he's going to propose! But it's only been 4 months! He couldn't be, could he? He wants to have sex! No, no, no, no, yes? Maybe yes. I can do it. But my boobs are so tiny! My goodness am I even ready? Of course I am. I'm 22! But I want to get married first! Then maybe that's why he's going to propose!

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I think that we've be getting close lately…"

.God. he's going to go propose! Should I start crying? Why aren't I crying? I should get punched.

"Uh, huh." I said shakily. "Are you going to marry me?"

"Wait?" he asked looking confused and bemused. "Do you want-"

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, I do-" I saw him have a glimmer of fright, great, now I've scared him… "But not till later."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" he asked hopefully.

What?

* * *

**Sorry it's not that long but next chapter will be longer, I can't promise but I'll try! So next chapter something BIG will happen. Hint: It's not the smut. Sorry, but it's not happening till later on. Please R and R and ideas and advice welcome!**


	12. Muggings

**Ergh I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Even though I've already had this written out I haven't had time to get on the computer. But thanks swaggie, tndsecretoperati, and penspot for reviewing anons! Please enjoy!**

* * *

What? I repeat, what?

"Did you just-" I said but my words caught in my throat.

"Yeah," he said blushing a little. Aww! "Now that our relationship is growing I feel like we should take that step. Plus, I'm going to work harder for this body building competition."

"Oh," I said trying to change the subject. "Isn't that Mr. Virginia or something?" It was like a body building competion.

"Yeah," he smiled showing his cutie patoodie dimples. "But don't change the subject Kuki Sanban, I know your clever ways."

Drat. "Ummm…" I stammered. It's times like these now that Wally would interfere and whisk me away inside. "I would have to talk to Wally regarding my stuff-"

"Why would you talk to him about you moving out?" he said spitefully. Oh, have I struck I nerve?

"Because," I said as I crossed my arms. "He's my roomie and I have to let him know."

"Just say yes then talk to him." Now I'm getting upset.

"Look, Sam," I sighed. "I just don't want to move in just yet."

"But you'll move in with him." Sam said. He didn't say it rudely but just stated.

I remained silent and looked down to think. Now that I think about it, I feel kind of bad for Sam. I mean, if I was him, it'd either be really upset I would break- oh, boy.

"Okay, I see where you're getting at." I said. "Let me just think about it, alright?" I asked him. I went to kiss him on the lips but he turned his cheek last second. Now he's upset, great…

I went inside and kicked off my shoes, went to the fridge, grabbed an orange soda bottle, and laid down on the crappy couch. I turned on the fuzzy TV and decided to watch Maury for the rest of the day as I chugged my soda and burped loudly. Man, am I letting loose or what?

"A burp?" I heard Wally come up to the couch. "Isn't that quite unlady like?"

"I could care less." I replied stoically.

"Care less?" Wally asked with his eyebrow raised. "Did Sam break up with you? Do we need the ice cream?" he said consentingly as he went to grab a glass for juice, I guess.

"No," I snapped. "He asked me to move in with him."

I turned to see him almost drop the glass to the floor. Luckily, he fumbled with it a little and caught it. He snapped his head toward my direction and asked. "What'd you say?"

I shrugged. "Just that I'll think about it."

"You're actually thinking about it?" he said loudly.

"Of course, Wally!" I yelled. "He's my boyfriend! But-" I stopped myself.

"But what?" he asked and went over towards me.

"I don't want to."

"Then just say no." like it was that simple.

"What if he breaks up with me then?"

"Then he's stupid."

"Good point." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," he said. "If a guy breaks up with a girl just because she won't move in, then he's an idiot, you can't just force someone to sleep over."

I propped myself on the pillow. "You actually sound sweet."

"Well," he smirked and winked. "I do have my moments."

"I'm going out." I got up and grabbed my purse.

"Out?" he asked. "But you just got here."

"I want to go shopping." I said putting my bag on my shoulder.

"You're going to blow off your paycheck for clothes?" Wally asked.

"Not all of it." I shrugged.

"Cool," Wally grabbed his wallet. "Let's do it."

"You're coming with?" I said astonished.

"Sure, I've been bored by myself here."

"Let me get this straight," I asked putting it together. "_You_ want to go _shopping?_"

"Is that so bad?" he asked.

"No," I said shocked. "It's just I've never met a guy who wanted to actually go shopping."

"I have to get a few clothes…" then Wally added with a wink. "Plus, more boxers if you were really interested."

"Gross." I scoffed and we both went out and took the elevator again with slight uncertainty and drove to the mall.

We went to several stores, Express, Forever 21, any store basically where they had a section for guys and girls. But then I mostly came for one store, now if I can only ditch Wally…

"Hey, Wally?" I asked to get his attention.

"Mhm?" he asked as he eyed some girl that walked by.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in his face. "I'm over here, not that girls butt."

"I wish you were her butt…" I heard her mutter.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said trying to ignore what he said. "I need to go to this last store, so if you want to go any more stores that's fine."

"I'm pretty much covered." Wally said looking at the amount of bags in his hands, which are two bags. "So I'll just go with you."

Crap. Not the plan that I had in mind. "Umm, you really don't have to-"

"What's the deal?" he turned to me. "I don't really care what store we go to."

"I know," I said. "But I want to go to Victoria Secret and-"

"Let's go." And he grabbed me and went straight to the store. What a pervy, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I need to get a few items, stay here, no wondering off." I warned him.

"Yes, mom." He sneered as I walked around to find some bras.

As I looking through push-up, wonder bras, underwire, no underwire, patterned, nude color, colors, gosh so many choices. I went to reach up to look for my size but somebody accidently bumped me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized and turned to face the person to see none other than Fanny.

"Kuki?" she asked excitedly.

Double crap. "Oh!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Hey."

"I felt like we haven't hung out in months!" that's because it has… "I mean, I just see in the office sometimes but I mean like really talk to you."

I really hope Fanny didn't see Wally. "So how've you been?"

"Good, good!" she said excitedly. "I've had a boyfriend to get over Wally, but we broke up just last week."

"Oh, what happened?" I asked.

"The bastard cheated on me." She hissed as she viciously grabbed her size bra. "So me and daddy sued his butt off."

"Congratulations?" I said questionable on this semi good news.

"So I'm using some of the money for a shopping spree." Good ol' Fanny, when she doesn't use her dad's money, then she uses someone else's. It's so hard to be friends with her.

"I think I should get going-" I started pointing to the door until Wally came up to me with a extremely huge bra.

"Does this look like my size?" he asked and laughed. I snatched the bra out of his hands and growled at him. Why me?

"Look, Wally," I said through my teeth. "It's Fanny."

"Oh…" he said and looked like a car was about to hit him. "You have your stuff?"

"You're here with him?" she asked but you can tell she was getting confused.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"You guys aren't…?" she questioned motioning to us two.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I'm dating someone."

"That's right!" she said with a laugh. "The model!" is there something wrong with that?

"I have to go pay for this." I said quickly changing the subject and went to go pay for my bra and other stuff. As I went to pay, I saw Fanny talk to Wally. She started to talk to him and he went from a confused look, to a humorous one, then to a concerned one.

She then left as I came up to Wally and asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He said curtly.

"Okay?" I said with uncertainty. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." He shrugged. Gross, he's on his mood swing now. Not what I wanted to deal with for the rest of the day.

We were in the parking lot and we we're walking down the row where Wally's car is. "Are you going to tell me what Fanny talked about?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't know yet."

"Yet?"

"I'll tell you," he said looking straight at me. "But just not yet."

"I'll hold you to that." I smiled as he gave a small smile back. Wally grabbed his keys and unlocked the car and went in the driver's seat while throwing his new clothes in the back seat. I, on the other hand, opened up the trunk and put my clothes in the back.

As I closed the trunk, someone came up behind me and said lowly with the smell of whiskey reeking from his breath. "You scream I'll shoot, you do anything, I'll shoot. Just give me your money and you'll walk away alive."

I almost screamed. I've never been more terrified in my life. I couldn't call for Wally, the guy will shoot me. He has to be smart enough to realize that I haven't gotten in the car yet for some reason.

I went through my purse and went in my phone and pressed the call button to make sure Wally picks up the phone and looks behind him to see I'm getting mugged. As I finished, the guy said loudly. "Hurry up!"

Thank god I only carry a twenty with me for these kinds of situations. I opened it up, clearly showing the only twenty, and shakily handed it over.

"This is all you have?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah," I gave a shaky nod. "Just in case something like this happens. Plus, mugging someone after they're done shopping isn't the best-"

"Shut up!" he said as he jabbed me with the gun.

Before I knew what was happening next, the guy was gone in front of me and I saw Wally's familiar blonde hair punch this guy over and over again. I saw the gun lay far away from both of them so I quickly got it and shot the bullet in the air to also check if there are any bullets inside.

The guys suddenly stopped and I said as sternly as I could. "Hands on the car, now!"

The guy laughed and Wally slowly got up uncertainly. I shot the bullet close to the guy's hand (even though it was supposed to hit it) and yelled. "Now!"

The guy scurried to the car and I told Wally to call the police while aiming my gun to him. I said close to him just to get in his head. "You do anything funny, you die. You move, you die."

"You're nuts!" he said. Then he turned to Wally. "You're chick is nuts."

I shot next to his foot.

The police came right away and took the guy away. To be honest, I was scared the whole time even though I looked like a bad ass. Wally came up to me and said. "You should've worked for the FBI."

"I couldn't handle it." I said as I watched the guy taken away.

We quietly got in the car and drove away, the whole time I was shaking. I was so close to death and there was so much more I could do, what if Wally wasn't there? Would he have just taken the twenty (which I got back) and leave? Or would he have shot me because it wasn't enough?

I sat on the couch just staring at the blank TV replaying everything in my head as Wally sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

I held up my hand in front of him to show how shaky I was. Wally grabbed my hand and said. "I take it as no. You still are shaking." And grabbed my other hand.

His hands were strong, I just felt so safe so I calmed down a little. I just felt a little better. But what would've happened if I died? I let out a shaky breath.

"How did you know?"

"Know you were being mugged?" he asked, I nodded. "I'm a doctor, I'm not stupid." I beg to differ. "I saw him before you called me, but I can't just go out and hit him. I tried to make myself aloof." Aloof? New word for him.

I opened my mouth to say thanks but all that came out was a squeak and then tears. I put my head in his chest and I cried. I should've stopped because a little warning in my head said not to, but I really needed someone and right now- I just didn't want Sam.

Wally wrapped his arms around me and said. "If you want, you can sleep in my bed. I can sleep here." It's about time.

I sniffled in response, he gave a small laugh. "I'll take it as a yes."

I smiled and wiped my eyes to look at him. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

"I'm a nice guy." He says that a lot, but now I know it's for sure.

"I know." I gave a slow nod.

Before I knew what to do next, I started inching closer and closer to him. Soon I became centimeters apart from his face.

* * *

**I know, I know not the best chapter in the world and I'm hoping the next chapter will be better with more drama or something. Please review and let me know hwat you think of have any ideas! C:**


	13. Big Breakups

**So I tried to update as fast as I could and you guys have been patient (and I mean that term loosely on some…) and finally got it ready! Thanks anon Guest and blahblahblah and a little shout out to crazyweirdgirl16! Whatddup girl!? Please enjoy! C:**

* * *

I put my hand on his chest gently and pushed him back a little. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"Kissing." he said leaning back in.

"I can't," I said retracting from him. "I just can't do this. I couldn't do that to Sam."

"It's just a kiss." Wally said exasperated.

"But it's still cheating, Wally." I snapped. "And I would never cheat on anyone."

"Then dump him."

"I'm not doing that just to kiss you!" I yelled. "I went to you in comfort for a friend. Just because I don't have my guard up doesn't mean you can just do this to me!"

"I was just going to kiss you!" Wally yelled back getting up. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is because I have a boyfriend." I said irritably as I stormed off into the bedroom. Lucky me gets to sleep here tonight!

I texted Sam if he wanted to hang out again tomorrow, then he texted back for the gym. Great, the gym again. Can't we just have a normal date? I got ready for bed and went to sleep for the day tomorrow.

The next morning couldn't be any more awkward. I had an awesome night sleep in a long time, I stretched out on the bed and opened the door totally forgetting about last night when I saw a messed haired, dark eyed, swearing and grumbling under his breath as I noticed spilt cereal.

"You need help?" I asked pointing to the Reese's Pieces scattered around.

"No." he said curtly. I internally flinched as I just realized about last night.

"I'm going to get ready for work."

"'Kay." He said briefly. He was really angry at me, does that mean he likes me? When I finished getting ready, I noticed Wally wasn't even dressed yet.

"How come you're not even dressed yet?" I scolded him. "We have work in case you forgot!"

"I haven't." he simply said as he cleaned the bowl in the sink.

"So I can just go without you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can, I'm not keeping you here." He snapped as he looked up at me with hard eyes.

"Look, Wally," I sighed. "I know you like me and it's obvious you're-"

He laughed at me. Actually laughed! "If you say I'm jealous then you are dead wrong."

"Wh-what?" I asked. How can I be wrong?

"You actually thought I'd like you?" he laughed bitterly. "Like I said last night, just a kiss."

Ouch. That hurt. I can't believe I almost fell for him, even after Abby's warning. God, I'm so stupid! "Then why do you look like shit then?" I spat.

"Upstairs where getting it on."

"What do you mean-?" but then I just realized that he must've heard squeaking or something that kept him up. Then I bursted out laughing as Wally glared at me.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night." He grimaced.

"See you at work." I said as I left the door. But along the way, I couldn't help but feel a mix of sadness, disappointment, and even hurt. Was I not even good enough for him? Of course I am. I'm good enough for Sam so I'm like ten on the hotness chart I guess.

I saw Sam and smiled at him several times. You might be thinking how am I so composed after last night? I'm not even sure, I guess to show that I'm strong, that I'm a strong person. That no one cvan break me… unless they really tried.

When I had to make some rounds by Wally's office, I avoided as much eye contact as I could trying not to show too much that I'm ignoring him. I even saw Sam on the same floor and gave him one giant kiss in front of Wally just to piss him off. Not jealous my ass.

I went down to my mom's floor to talk to Abby and to go out for lunch and as I saw her, she raised a finger to show a moment on the phone. I nodded and leaned on the desk and laid my head down for a moment and sighed. When did my life get so crazy?

"Ready to go?" Abby said as I heard her hang up the phone.

"I guess." I sad into the desk.

"You okay?" she asked slightly shaking me.

"I'm fine," then I paused. "I think."

"You think?" she asked as I looked at her with her dark eyebrow raised.

"It's-" I was about to say Wally's name when I looked side to side and grabbed her wrist to whisk her out of here.

"Will you tell Abby what you need to tell me already?"

"Not yet!" I said as I dragged into the usual sandwich shop and gave a slight wave to Hoagie as Abby smiled at him.

"Quit flirting for a second and just listen." I sad as I sat her down.

"I was not flirting!" she said defensively. "I was just simply smiling."

"I need to tell you something!" I said quickly.

"What!" she said loudly.

"It's Wally." I said quietly so Hoagie wouldn't hear us. "He wanted to kiss me-"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "But today he looked really upset about it, and I thought he liked me but he told me that he just wanted a kiss."

"I can see that." She said.

"But he wanted me to break up with Sam." I then stated.

Her eyes widened as she contemplated. "That boy will twist your emotions like he did in high school. Watch it, girl. I think he just wants to play his little game."

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "I'll just amp it up a bit."

As Abby was about to agree or say something, Hoagie came by and gave us our sandwiches that we always order. "The usual, ladies?"

"Thanks, Hoags." Abby said as she dug into her sandwich.

And when I thought I could vent some more, Wally comes storming in but then once he saw us he said loudly. "Shi-"

"Wally!" I said before him with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" he glared.

What was I doing here? We come here every day! "I come here every day, idiot!"

I guess you could tell that we were ready to kill each other because Abby took my hand and led me out of the place while clutching out food. She turned to me and shook me lightly by the shoulders. "Breath, girl."

I took deep breaths with a shaky breath trying not to let out furious tears. Gosh, what was with me and crying over everything? It's not like I'm pregnant or have my period or anything. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm just so furious at him. It's just so confusing and-"

"Forget him." She told me sternly. "He's not worth your time and besides, you have Sam." She winked at me.

A plan suddenly popped into me, a evil plan that is a sure fire plan that will end this dumb little game going on. I smiled evilly and said with my chin up. "Let's go to work."

"But we still have 15 minutes of break left." Abby said not wanting to go back clearly.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Let's go get some frozen yogurt or something."

"Now you're talking!" she said as we walked across the street to the tiny frozen yogurt shop.

After work went by, I went home and ignored Wally as he got him. I never said hello and neither did he, it was quite a silent afternoon. I was about to leave for my date with Sam when I went up to Wally on the couch.

"Look, I know we're mad at each other-"

"I'm not mad." He grunted. "I'm just annoyed."

"Well, whatever it is, you're not talking to me."

"And neither are you, and it's because you thought I liked you."

"Anyone would be if you almost kiss me and then want me to break up with Sam." I scoffed.

"You wouldn't kiss me if you were still with Sam."

"You're impossible!" I groaned. "I'm off."

"Sure."

"Don't make me slap you."

"I like it rough." Wally said with a snarky tone in his voice, at least he was coming back somewhat.

I smirked as I sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. Wally struggled to sit up straight (self-esteem lowered btw…) but I almost laughed at his sudden shocked face. I leaned in close to his ear with my lips barely touching his ear and whispered. "What a coincidence, so do I."

Then to make it even better, I had my hand further south and gave him a quick but playful grab.

Wally suddenly got up, almost throwing me off him, and ran to his room. "I hate when you do that!"

I laughed at my victory and went out. I drove to the gym while mentally dancing in victory and smiling at my victory. I bet the people next to me thought I was a freak for just smiling at nothing. I entered the gym and looked for Sam and saw him lifting weights.

"Hey, baby." I said while smiling and kissing his lips slightly, but he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I said in concern.

"We need to talk."

Oh, please no. "About what?" I said shakily.

"Us."

Not now. Not while things are shitty. "Oh."

"I just don't think it's going to work out."

Why me? "Is it because I'm not moving in with you?"

"No, it's something else."

It's because of a prettier girl. "What?"

"You know how I'm going out for the Mr. Virginia?"

"Yes." It's all that you've been talking about. But I guess it never mattered.

"Well, I need to get in shape for that and you're kind of keeping me back."

Wait, is he kidding? "So you're body is more important… than a girl?" I asked astonished.

"At the moment."

When things couldn't get worse. I had nothing else to say, I wanted to yell at him but I just couldn't. He gave me a soft peck and said. "If you want to still work out, it's fine."

If it-? Is he nuts? How can he break up with me for his body? A girl I kind of expected but his body? Now I really feel like a loser. I shook my head and slowly backed out until I finally just ran out of there in tears.

Darn you tears. Darn you to heck and back. I can't even swear I'm so upset! I wiped my face of running mascara and drove back to the apartment. I took the elevator up to the seventh floor and on to look for the sign that showed "77".

I furiously got out my keys and opened the door to see no one in the kitchen of living room, I went toward the bedroom and pounded and kicked the door as hard as I could.

"Kuki," Wally yelled. "Is that you?!"

I just squeaked in response before I covered my mouth and wiped my eyes again and coughed to get my voice again. "Get out!" I screamed.

"Okay?" he said with some uncertainly. He opened the door and I immediately looked down to avoid meeting eye contact. But he seemed to pick up some freak weird vibe. "You okay?"

"Fine." I said harsher than I intended.

I shoved him aside and slammed the door to lie on the bed and cried silently. I just felt so bad for myself. Even as a teenager I was a sensitive girl who could be broken easily. I didn't show it much at school because then everyone could hurt me, and that's a weakness to stop you from your dream job.

But now I just felt like a complete loser.

I smelled the pillow and it faintly smelled Wally and his shampoo. I couldn't stop smelling it as I sniffled for my runny nose. I'm getting so attached and he just see's me as probably a friends with benefits at most.

I heard a small knock at the door. "Kuki?" he asked. "Kooks?" he asked again when I didn't reply the first time.

I froze at the nickname. It gave my heart a slight tug whenever he called me Kooks. "Yes?" I said hoarsely.

"I can come in, right?" he asked creeping the door open.

I quickly wiped my face and sniffled but just lied there as he came in. "What's up? He broke up with you, right?"

He said it with no sympathy but just a statement. I wanted him to go away. "Yeah."

"Bummer." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you care?" I spat. "You don't care about me, remember."

"Not romantically," he said. "But as a close friend then I do care."

Close… friend? I didn't think we we're close friends. Friends, yes, but close? "I didn't realize."

"I didn't think so by the way you reacted this morning." He explained. "Any close friend would discuss how you thought that way, you just yelled and stormed off."

He's crazy. "Okay." I just went along with it.

"Why'd he do it?"

"I don't want to say."

"He cheat?"

"No."

"Another girl?"

"Nope."

"Then-"

"Please, just stop." I begged looking at him with the tears running down my face and my eyes all red a blotchy.

"I will when you tell me why. Was it a fight?"

"No!" I yelled and rubbed my temples. "Ohmigod, Wally, he broke up with me for his body, happy?"

"I knew it!" he said excitedly as he got up the bed. Good to know he gets pleasure from my pain. "He's a skeaze!"

"He's not-" I stopped myself. "Force of habit." I realized Wally was right, he was a skeaze.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"I guess…" I shrugged. Then he grabbed me into a soft but playful hug as I laughed hard and tried to push him back but he just held me tighter. I couldn't believe I was actually saying this, but when the hell did we become close friends?

* * *

**You guys finally got it! Sam and Kuki's break up! Well, next chapter will hopefully be fantastic and you'll guys love me forever! Lol just kidding! Here's a random note, I was reading this story that was started in '05 and it's still not over! It took 3 years just to update one chapter! Crazy huh? Or not a bad idea… hmm…**

**Please review and let me know any ideas and compliments are accepted!**


	14. Party Hard

**I am finally updating on time! Aren't you all so proud of me! In case you didn't see, I changed this story to M so I can add the lemon in later on (not this chapter, sorry blokes) and mostly for this chapter because let's just say people party hard.**

* * *

Christmas was arriving soon and I did all my holiday shopping, something for my family, Abby, Fanny, Wally, and even Hoagie. I sang along with the holiday music as I made my famous fluffy pancakes.

Wally came in shortly as he snaked an arm around my waist and slowly danced to Jingle Bell Rock on the radio. "Did you get my gift yet?"

"Of course," I said as I lightly pushed myself into him. He stiffened a little but he played along once he figured that I would play with him too. "Anything for the king of the house." I said sarcastically.

He came closer and closer to me until he retracted quickly and said. "You were going to do it!"

I laughed and whacked him. "No way, I was about to pull back. You almost wanted to kiss me."

"Like that'd be so bad." he rolled his eyes as he got some strange juice. I tossed him several pancakes with chocolate chips and we quickly bit into them.

"I'm haffing ah inferfewy fomarroh." he said with his mouth full.

"In case you forgot," I said as I sat next to him with a pancake on my plate. "You have food in your mouth."

He swallowed and repeated more pronounced. "I'm having an interview tomorrow."

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm actually doing the interview for my dad for some secretary."

"Here?" I asked a little skeptic.

"Of course!" he said. "I'm not going to pay for some dinner for an interview that could go horribly wrong."

"Way to play it, Harvard man." I joked. "How is medical school? I feel like you're leaving a lot now."

Since fall came, Wally had to go back to Harvard. **(a/n: I KNOW HARVARD ISNT BY VIRGINIA BUT JUST FOR THE STORY LETS GO WITH IT)**He's had to work part time and when he's not a school, he's working. The only time I see him is in the morning or late at night from his long drive. But luckily, it's winter break so we get more time together- as friends!

"So-so, I mean, I know what I'm doing in the class and the homework is easy, but the tests are difficult."

"I still can't believe you made it in Harvard."

"It's weird," he said pointing his fork at me. "I get that a lot."

"That's weird." I joked.

When we finished our food, we quickly got ready (with some arguing over the bathroom) and drove to work. As we went into the elevator, we saw Fanny. She smiled at us and seemed okay with me living with Wally, but at times, she would glare at him and he gave a worried look. I don't know what she told him at Victoria's Secret long ago, but I made sure him on the fence whenever we were by Fanny.

"So did you all hear about the good news?" she beamed at us.

"You're dad is moving you to France?" Wally joked. She barred her teeth and glared at him.

"No," she spat. "Patton came home, so now we're back together!"

"That's great!" I said earnestly.

"Whoopy…"Wally said less enthusiastically with a finger twirl.

"Oh, Wally," Fanny talked down to him like a little baby. "Don't be upset because you broke up with me and now I'm taken."

"I'm not." Wally spat.

"Watch it." Fanny hissed back.

"Break it up you guys," I laughed. "We must be civilized adults here."

"Easier said than done," Fanny said towards me. "You and Wally didn't act civilized 5 months ago."

"Times change." I shrugged.

The work day went by long, working for my mom, then lunch, and then working for Mr. Boss. I really wish my mom would just let me go off the internship, but she really wants me to work. Probably payback for having to raise me, other than that, all work was- complaints, complaints, complaints.

I met Wally at the car like usual and was looking at my emails on my phone (even _more_ complaints) and Wally lightly tapped behind me to scare me. I whacked him and sighed.

"Don't do that!"

"You look like crap." He said.

"Wow," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"You're crabby and you look like you raked your hair with your fingers a million times." He said spitting in his hand and smoothing down the stray hairs.

I swatted his hand away. "First off, that's disgusting," I took a brush out of my purse and brushed my black hair. "And second, work was total crap."

"Yeah, I never got my dad's list of finances." He said. "I assume you're responsible."

"It's not my fault!" I shrieked. He held up his hands in defense like I was going to pounce on him and I just muttered. "Get in the car…"

As we drove home, I vented. "My mom wanted me to work to bone, and all these different departments wanted all these finance things and you wanna know what my mom was doing? Playing pinball on her computer! Pinball!" I heard Wally laugh which kind of made me giggle.

"You know what you need?" he asked as he pulled into the parking lot in the park of the apartment.

"What?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"To party."

"To party?" I asked. "But it's the weekday and it's so last minute to invite anyone over-"

"You're over thinking this." He said. "Have you ever gone to a bar?"

"Of course I have!" once, and for my 21st birthday.

"Let me guess, only one time, right?" he asked as he saw my face redden. "Of course."

"I have better things to do!" I said defensively as I hid my red face.

"Clearly not," he scoffed. "You haven't even been laid!"

"I'm waiting for the right guy." I stated. Sure, I was a little embarrassed about that, but it was true.

"That settles it," he clapped his hands together. "We're going out tonight."

"But we have work tomorrow!" I said trying to get out of it.

"Stop trying to be a stick in the mud." We started walking toward the elevator and then to the room. When we entered our room, Wally dragged me towards our tiny, dirty, window. "Look at that, we are in the center of downtown Cleveland. Just a block down that way-" he pointed towards the street where we work. "Is the business district and over there just a block down-" he pointed towards the other way, where I never go to. "Is the party district, where all the clubs and festivals are. Of course, you wouldn't know that, would you?" he asked me smugly.

"No," I turned my head away from him. "I don't go there often."

"And by often, you mean not at all." He said as he went into the bedroom.

I went to grab a leftover pancake from this morning until Wally peeked his head out the door. "Just as I expected…"

"What?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

"You can eat later," he said. "We're going out in an hour and if it takes you an hour to get ready for a date, then go get ready for a party."

"Calm down, Fanny." I teased him as I went to the closet and went to the far back to my dresses. I had nice dresses, date dresses, but I never really had any party dresses. Well, except for one, but it's one that Fanny bought me for my 21st birthday and only wore _once_.

I showered and put on some makeup and as I was about to put on my dress, Wally came up to me and wrapped both his muscular arms around me. At first when he did it, it totally fazed me, but now I'm just used to it.

"Almost ready?" he said huskily in my ear.

"Almost," I grinned. "You wanna help me get ready?" I asked. He laughed and let me go.

"Just put on your dress." And walked toward the couch, I won this round.

After sometime, I finally was done curling my hair and looking all pretty, I opened the bedroom and called out to Wally. "I'm ready to go."

He turned to me and his mouth dropped. Just the affect I wanted from my Spiked Bra Bandage Dress with the Bandage part being neon pink. I then slipped on both of my 5 inch black Studded Platform Pumps. He came up to me with a tight shirt showing off his muscles and dark jeans.

"That's one slutty dress." Wally said to me.

"You said a party dress, and Fanny gave this to me." I said with a glare. We took a cab to this club called _The Mojo Lounge_. **(a/n: playlist time! If you like to listen to music while you read, I recommend Fly Like a G6 from Far Eat Movement.)**

When we entered, it was extremely dark. Neon lights blinked and on the dance floor were tons of dancing people in a strobe light. By the bar, we're guys drinking their misery, and girls drinking and giggling with friends, and a girl sitting on a guys lap. I turned to Wally to talk to him, but next moment, he was gone.

"Great." I huffed. I went immediately to the bar and told the bartender over the thumping of the music. "Give me a scotch on the rocks." As the cup came by, I downed it, not really caring for that buzz.

"Now a Smartie." I ordered as I was given a shot, now this time, I experienced more of a buzz. It felt actually really funny and I enjoyed it as I got a few more Smarties.

A husky voice came behind me. "Might want to slow down there." I turned to see Wally.

"There you are!" I said. "You left me!" I accused him feeling slightly angry.

"Only to talk to a girl, it's not like I'm your boyfriend." He shrugged.

He's right. He's not my boyfriend and I've been trying to impress him with how I look and playing around, maybe I've taken this game a little far, which also means, I'm not his girlfriend.

"You're right," I said. Then I started poking his dress. "Which means you can't force me to go out if I didn't want to , you can't tell me what to wear, because I'm not you're girlfriend. Also, I'm going to drink as much as I want!" then I grabbed another shot from the table, and downed it.

Wally looked a little upset, so what? "What's the matter?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to have fun?" then I shooed him off and went to the dance floor. I felt completely buzzed, and I've never felt so alive!

I had a few more shots and started dancing like crazy, grinding on some guys, dancing with some girls, it was so much fun! Why haven't I done this before? Then I went over and played a game when you had to get a quarter in the shot glass, if you get it in, everyone but you has to take a shot. Let's just say I lost that game- terribly. Then I watched as some people took body shots off of each other, obviously, I couldn't because of my dress. Shame. As I was partying, I saw Wally dance with several girls, like I cared! He's so uptight!

I sat at the bar a little tuckered out and the bartender gave me a drink, he pointed towards the other end and said. "That guy sent it."

It was some drink that I've never seen, I examined it. Since I was already so drunk, I went up to him and shouted over the music. "I've never had this drink before!"

The guy smiled and went up to the DJ and took the microphone, this guy was clearly drunk, too. "This hot chick has never had a Green Fairy!" everyone slightly laughed and cheered while yelling. "Chug, chug, chug!"

I smelled it and just thought- what the hell? I drank it and snatched the microphone out of the guy's hand.

"It tastes like pig!" I laughed, gave a small burp, and then coughed. "It tastes like pig!" I shrieked louder and more excited and then shrieked. "Piiiiig!"

I was brought down to see Wally's stern eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Quit being such a stick in the mud," I said. "Dance with me." Then I grabbed his hand and went to slow dance with him with my head against his chest.

"You got it going on, right?" I slurred. "I wasn't making it up at all. I'd do anything for you, _anything!_"

"Listen, Kuki," Wally said pushing me off of him. "This is your first time at this so I'm going to break this down for you." Wally explained to me as he sat me on the stage. "Guys and girls fall into a certain types when they get drunk. Exhibit A, that girl with her boyfriend, the crying hysterical type."

He pointed over to a brunette girl with a red cup in her hand, mascara running down her face, and yelling at her presumably boyfriend. "You're just so nice and blonde and so smart! I don't deserve a great guy like you!" the guy tried to walk away but she grabbed him back. "Oh, just kiss me!" and started making out with him.

"Exhibit B, those two guys, the angry drunks." Wally motioned towards the two guys ready to fight about whether they deserved the hotter girl. I then put my head on his shoulder.

"Exhibit C, the girl who turns into a stripper drunk." Wally then pointed to the girl behind him who was just in her underwear as some guy was throwing money at her and chanting. "Make it rain!"

"Exhibit D, happy girl drunks." Wally then pointed to the girls who were doing body shots off of each other and laughing hysterically.

"Then we come around to a full circle to you," Wally looked at me. "Kuki, and right now, you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovey, it's not cool."

I quickly retracted from his shoulder. I patted his shoulder several times, and stuttered. "Wh-what kind of girl is this?"

Before Wally could hear and process what I said, I went up on the stage with a drink in my hand and took the microphone and said. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" for a moment people just looked at me then cheered.

"Spin the bottle!" I repeated and everyone started to chant. Then I went next to Wally's ear and pronounced each word. "Spin. The. Bottle!" I thought I saw Wally smirk.

It was pretty intense as there was a giant circle and people full on made out, and even left the circle. I even then saw Wally, give up, and enter the circle. Finally, my turn.

"My turn!" I exclaimed. I spun it pretty hard and it spun for what seemed for hours, I started to feel rather dizzy as I followed the bottle round and round. I saw where it finally landed, and I looked up to see- Wally.

"Woo!" I cheered and leaned over to him. Right before I was about to kiss him, he pushed me back and I thought I heard him mumble. "Not like this…" and pick me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I laughed as people booed as we left.

"We're going home." He said.

"But we took a cab here," I slurred. "It'll take awhile." I started to feel a little sick from being upside down. **(a/n: end the song here. It's about to get real.)**

"I'm carrying you home." He said coldly. The rest of the home was silent except for my burps and giggles. I saw our building and saw us enter the parking lot to the back door.

"You know," I said with a giggle. "You have a really cute butt." I then lightly whacked his butt which took him off guard and almost drop me.

"I wish I could bite it," I laughed harder. "But I can't reach." I pouted.

"You better not," he hissed. "Or I _will_ drop you in the snow."

"Okay, Mr. Cranky," I murmured. "Someone clearly didn't have enough drinks."

"I only had one," he said. "Someone had to watch you."

"Aw! Th-that's so sweet!" I slurred. "But now I feel extremely sick from hanging upside down."

"You better not-!" but before he can finish, I barfed all over his back.

"Oopsie…" I said sheepishly.

He dropped me and took off his shirt, nice view. "That's disgusting! At first, I thought it was funny when it was on Sam, but now, it's just disgusting!"

"I'm sorry!" I said as I started to tear up.

"Go." He huffed and grabbed my elbow and led me all the way back to the room.

"That was so much fun!" I said as I lay down on the couch. "Let's go back tomorrow!"

"You'll be too hung over for tomorrow." He chuckled.

"I'm really sorry for barfing on your shirt." I sniffled from the last batch of tears.

"It's fine," he went to the bathroom to rinse off his shirt. "A good cleaning will do."

I came up to him. "Why wouldn't you kiss me?"

"Because you're drunk and you would taste bad."

"Seriously, though." I said trying to seem serious but my drunk haze couldn't exactly do it.

"Because you probably wouldn't remember it the next day."

"So what?" I pouted. "You didn't seem to care about me at the club."

"Actually," he said as he put me in his bed. "I care so much, you would never realize."

"Why would you tell me that?" I giggled.

"Because you would never remember all of this tomorrow and I would never tell this to you when you're sober."

"Oh…" I said thoughtfully. "Can you sleep with me tonight? I need a buddy."

"Of course," he said putting on sweat pants. "Someone needs to stay up with you so you won't drown in your vomit."

How touching.

* * *

**I know it seems really short but it's 3,000 words believe it or not! I got so excited over the next few chapters that I already wrote them! :D so please review!**

**Also, you know how I'm editing all my stories? I learned there are several phases (does anyone else go through this?):**

**The excitement. ("I haven't read this story in so long! I can't wait to read this!")**

**The questioning and disgust. ("How could anyone read this? How did I never capitalize that? Etc")**

**The blaming. ("I asked the readers to help me with mistakes! In this chapter alone there are twenty! Idiots!")**

**The guilt. ("What was I thinking?! Without them I would probably quit! I'm sorry!")**

**The pride. ("I finally finished after a few days! Now on to the next story…")**


	15. The Hangover

**So since I'm sick with the flu I decided to update early! Yay for you! lol so thanks BlueNumbuh4 and allistos for review anons! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache and feeling woozy. How extreme was last night? I noticed I was still in my dress, how could I sleep with the spikes on the bra? I went out of the bedroom to see Wally drinking coffee and on his laptop.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," then he looked at me. "Actually, minus the beauty."

"What time is it?" I asked making myself a cup of coffee.

"One in the afternoon." I almost dropped my cup. Work!

"What about work?" I panicked. "I'll get fired."

"Relax," he reassured me. "I told Abby you have a case of the hangover because of me."

"That's not even a real illness!" I said.

"Use your brain, Kooks," he said as he sipped his coffee. He called me Kooks... "She probably said you had the flu."

"Oh..." I said. I groaned at the headache. "Why are you here?"

"Break time," he closed his laptop in which I scolded him not to slam his laptop down because of the noise. "I had to check if you threw up some more."

"I threw up last night?" I asked.

"_All_night," he yawned. "I barely got sleep."

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. "You're a good friend."

"Don't forget," he warned me. "I have to do an interview tonight, so I'll need you to disappear for an hour or longer."

"You're telling a hung over person to leave?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Just put on sunglasses and you'll be covered."

"It's the end of December."

"And you'll be so much cooler that way."

I laughed but then winced at the booming noise. "Ow, my head."

"Keep on drinking coffee and take Advil," he tossed me the bottle. "Not all I once but those two will be your best friends for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Dr. Beetles." I said sarcastically.

"No charge needed," he teased. Then he gathered his stuff and put on his coat. "Gotta go, see you later." He then left the apartment.

I sat in front of the TV for a few moments; memories of last night barely came in my head. I do remember having crazy fun though, and being the drunkest person there. Oh, boy, I must've been a handful.

Then I sat upright, I have the house to myself! I showered without waiting, walked around naked, watched my favorite movies, ate ice cream and drank more coffee, danced around the house, and even pretended I was singing for a concert.

I took giant sunglasses, one of Wally's white fancy shirts with the collar popped, white socks, underwear, and hair falling down my back.

I slid into the kitchen and sang into the hairbrush, "old time rock 'n' roll" by bob Segar. I was waggling my butt, twirling on the bar stool nonstop, jumped on the bed, and then stood on the coffee table and played the air guitar. When I finished and said to the imaginary audience. "Thank you, thank you!" I heard someone clapping and laughing.

I quickly turned around and gasped. "Wally!" then slipped and fell off the table.

"Shit!" yelled Wally as he went to help me up. "Did you drink some more?"

"No!" I glared at him. "You scared me!"

"Are you okay?" he laughed.

"Glad to see my pain is funny," I snapped at him. "And don't touch me!"

"Why?" he asked letting go and making me go back down with a thump. "I'm a doctor."

"Ow!" I yelled. "Idiot, you're in training!"

I held out my hand to him. "Now you want my help?" he sneered.

"Yes!" I screamed at him as my head was throbbing now. "My head hurts."

"Let me look at it." he sat me down and pressed down several places and I winced in pain in response.

"It's nothing major," he said. "But you might have a slight concussion."

"Perfect..." I muttered. I should go to the doctor but I don't like filling out all that paper work and having to wait a extra twenty minutes.

He handed me an ice pack and gave it to me. "Put this to your head and don't fall asleep."

"Thanks..." I grumbled as I delicately placed it on my head.

"That settles it," he said sitting next to me. "You're not staying here while I'm having my interview."

"Fine," I said. "I need a big cup of coffee anyways." I popped another Advil in my mouth.

"Are you wearing a bra?" Wally asked snickering with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I covered my chest as my face went red. "I'm not playing this game by showing you my boob!"

"Aw, c'mon," he said pulling my hands away. "Just a peek?"

"Stop, Wally," I snapped. "I'm serious."

"Fine, fine," he held up his hands as I put my hands on my hips. "By the way, that shirt is see-through and I love the choice of panties."

I leaned closer into him. "They look better on the floor..." I purred.

"There we go." he said growling getting closer and closer, and I wasn't sure if he was going to pull back this time as I saw lust in his eyes.

"Fine," I stood up and walked back to the bedroom to get changed. "I'm getting changed." Drat, I lost this round. But as I walked back, I thought I saw disappointment on Wally's face. No doubt he's checking out my butt.

I quickly got changed and I walked out asking Wally. "What time do I have to leave?"

"In an hour."

"An hour?" I looked at the clock to see it will be five by I leave. What am I going to do? PAR-TAY! My head then hurt some more at the mental idea, jeeze, not even my body wants to go. "But I'm siiiiick."

"So," he shrugged. "You can't mess this up."

There's a change. _I _can't mess this up. When did things get weird? "I don't know what to do, or where to go."

"Go shopping," he tossed me his wallet. "Do anything, just do not stay _here_."

"Sure," I shrugged. "I could use a Christmas outfit, I guess." I gathered my keys and left with a goodbye and grunt in response. I don't get what was so important for me to leave. I could've just hid in the bedroom and sleep.

I went all of downtown to go to boutiques, Macy's, corner shops, holiday shops, just anywhere that'd preoccupy me. As I went through Santa hats, bits of last night went through my mind, I remember drinking- _a lot, _Wally telling me about the drunks, an intense game of spin the bottle- which I started, but what bar does spin the bottle? Everyone must've been too drunk to care, a feint recollection of barfing on Wally's shirt after he showed me the mess, and one more thing-

"Kuki!" I saw Abby wave towards me from behind some rack in a boutique. I winced a little at the loud noise.

"Hey, Abby!" I said happily going up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Wally kicked me out," I said eyeing an outfit. "He has an interview tonight and gave me his wallet." I wiggled it and giggled.

"Try not to blow it all off." she warned me with a small smile on her face.

"Are you shopping?" I asked her.

"Pffft," she laughed. "I'm not really a shopper. I'm only doing this because my mom begged me to for our family's Christmas dinner."

"You know what we should do?" I asked Abby pulling out a red dress. "We should have our own party ,me, you, Hoagie, Wally, friends from work."

"Sounds fun," Abby smiled. "Great, now Abby needs something hot for Ho- Howard." Abby covered.

"Oh, who's Howard?" I asked at first but then I rethought about it. Wow, I'm such an air-head, look what that party's done to me. "I mean, don't try to pretend you don't like Hoagie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abby said burying her head in looking for her size.

"Alright, I'll go with it," I laughed. "Let's find something for Howard." She then gave me a small glare that made me laugh harder.

In the end, we both got a pair of boots, a bandage skirt, a few holiday tops, a formal dress. Plus, we we're talking about how I got my… sickness and how crazy it was. It wasn't so bad, I had a good time not checking price tags and blowing off Wally's money. I said goodbye to Abby and drove home, parked in the parking lot, and got out of the car with almost slipping on the ice as I stepped out of the car.

"The landlord should really salt this parking lot." I said as I shivered and looked up to the night sky and falling snowflakes, his interview should be over by now.

I went up to our room and found the key to the door and opened it up to see no one around. "Wally?" I called out.

I dropped my shopping bags and set aside my keys and peeked in the kitchen. "Wally?" still nothing.

I shrugged and went to the bathroom to brush out my hair, brush my teeth, and took off my makeup. I yawned and was about to go into the bedroom until I heard a squeak. I froze in my spot as I slowly pressed my ear against the door. My fears came true when I heard a groan.

I squeaked and tried to keep the tears in, but maintained calm. I quickly went out of the door and quickly closed it. I just sat there leaning against the door and tried to think, but I couldn't, my mind was just too fuzzy. I'm so stupid, I let people in so easily in my life and I always end up getting hurt. Except its worse because it's Wally, I'm just not sure how I feel about him. I shouldn't like him, I just can't. Reason one is in the bedroom right now.

As I thought about that last sentence some more, I couldn't hold it in anymore and put my head in my arms and cried. I cried for me, all the girls he hurt, for Fanny, for anyone victim of his games. We had battles, in which I would win sometimes, but when it came down to the real thing, I was losing.

I wiped my tears and sniffled trying to maintain myself. I can do this, I can compose myself. The door opened and I almost fell back. "Kooks?"

How dare he use my nickname, I should just slap him! No, slapping would make it worse. "Yes?" I said trying to not sound like I've been crying.

"Have you been crying?" he smirked as he helped me up. Apparently, I failed on hiding my hoarse voice.

"No." I said as I looked away from him. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Are you jealous?" he said amusingly.

"How dare you!" I yelled as I saw the big haired, brunette walk past composing herself. She traced her finger on his back and gave him a small finger wave as she left. Gosh, she was pretty… skank.

"What?" he asked in a daze.

"Wallabee Beetles," I scolded. "I should slap you again!"

"What'd I do?"

"You know damn well what you did!" I said as hot tears brimmed in my eyes. "You think I don't remember what you said last night, but news flash for you, I do remember!"

Wally's mouth dropped and then he tried to speak but then closed it seeing as he couldn't. I continued ranting. "You probably thought I'd be too drunk, but I do remember. I know you care about me!"

"I- I…" he tried to say.

"Damnit, Wally!" I stomped my foot. "Say something!"

"How can I?" he said softly. "I don't how to respond to that! I literally do not know how to respond to that."

"And why not?" I yelled. "Did you lie again or something?"

"No!" Wally said defensively. "I just don't know how I actually feel."

"Wh- what do you mean?" I asked. This time I didn't know what to say.

"I mean like I don't know how to feel about you," he said a little shakily. "I don't know whether to like you or just to turn away from you."

Oh, God.

"Wally, I don't know what to say." I said.

"Now you're the speechless one." He smirked.

"And if you were to… reciprocate these feelings?" I swallowed.

"Then I would go very close to you…" he said pulling me in towards him. "And then I would put my face right next to yours…." He started trail kisses on my jaw line, and then he paused at my mouth. "Then I would kiss your lips…"

Right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he pulled back. "Hypothetically of course if we both felt that way about each other. Good night." He said with nothing more, he turned around and walked to the bedroom.

I just stood there processing what just happened, I groaned as I realized he just played me. He thinks this is some game? I was dead serious! I stormed back into our loft angry. "Wally! I'm not done!"

He turned around with a grin. "I was done."

"I wasn't," I hissed. "Stop playing this game, I'm dead serious."

"Okay," he sighed like this was some chore. "What?"

"Quit that!" I yelled. "Stop being such a big jerk to me! Why is it that every time that I'm serious, you take it as a joke? What did you mean when we we're about to go to bed?"

"I mean what I said." He finally stated, then said more firmly. "Now, goodnight."

So he's really confused over his feelings? For me…? But why is he sleeping around with girls then? Before Wally entered his bedroom, I blocked his way. "Whaaaaat?" he groaned.

"If you care-" I started but he interrupted. "Or not."

"Whatever," I huffed. "Then why did you sleep with that girl?"

"I didn't sleep with her," he laughed. "I just kissed her."

It was a little sketchy, I was about to protest until Wally snickered. "You are jealous."

"Am not." I protested.

"C'mon." he motioned towards the bedroom.

"Where we going?" I said a little nervous.

"To sleep with you," he teased. "To sleep, duh."

"But I have the couch." I pointed towards the orange crap in the middle of the room.

"I noticed that each time you sleep on that thing, you wake up crabby."

"Probably because I have to live with you." I fired back.

"Ouch," he sucked in air. "Okay, sleep on that potato then."

It's not that I didn't, I really wanted to, but it just felt- so wrong. I really just didn't want to actually fall for him. Sure, I might have small feelings but not enough to actually _like_ him. "Fine." I gave up.

I changed into my pajamas and went into the bed, when he jumped in, I sat up. "You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine." I motioned towards the middle of the bed. "This is the line, do not cross it, if you do, then you will pay."

"What's the punishment?" Wally purred. "I don't see any line."

"Just stay on your side you pervert." I glared and turned my back on him.

I heard him chuckle and turn his back to me. "Good night, Kooks."

I wasn't going to respond. I was just going to leave it as it was considering that Wally could try to play on, but something ate me inside and feeling like if it didn't, then that would just rude. I can't believe I'm actually considering saying "goodnight" to someone this much. "Good night, Wally." There, I finally said it.

* * *

**Why is it that everytime that I feel like the the number of words is appropriate for a story, it actually feels a lot shorter than it is? I'd make this chapter longer, but then if i combined both chapters then that would just too much drama for all of you and you're minds will explode. Tee hee! c; please review!**


	16. What Happened?

**Ohmigod I literally typed like 200 words each day because at first I didn't know where it was going but now I do c: plus tumblr doesn't exactly help either… Thank you all so much for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes feeling so comfortable in the bed. It's been so long since I actually had a good night sleep sadly enough. I yawned and snuggled more into my pillow, but it was oddly hard.

"You're breath smells." I heard Wally's voice right next to my ear.

My eyes snapped open to realize my position. My one of my arms and legs we're draped over him and my head in the crook of his neck. I hastily backed away from him and exclaimed. "You crossed my side!"

"Actually," he said with a slight yawn. "You we're the one draped on _me_. So you are on the one on _my_ side."

I just stared at him while processing everything. Gosh darn it, body, couldn't you hold back? I finally stood up and muttered. "I'm making breakfast."

All he replied was chuckling as I left the room. I looked out the window to see white flurries everywhere, I groaned mentally as I just remembered the pain it will be to get the ice scrapped off the cars. I opened up the fridge and decided to make some eggs. I almost forgot to mention to Wally that we're going to host a party.

"Happy Christmas Eve." Wally yawned.

Whoa, tomorrow is Christmas? How am I supposed to set up a party by _tomorrow_? Heck, I'm Kuki Sanban, I can get anything done in time!

"So tomorrow is Christmas, you know…" I hinted as I put the eggs on the skillet.

"Mhmm…" Wally said a little too tired to respond with words.

"And a party would be a lot of fun-" I started until Wally decided to finally use words.

"No parties," he said firmly. "Not since two nights ago."

"But it'll be a formal party!" I pouted.

"Okay," he sighed. "And if I was all for this party, hypothetically, where would we have it? Because I'm not allowing it to have here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Have you seen this place?" he snorted. "It's not exactly fancy smancy."

"Then let's have it..." I pondered of places to go.

"A place that isn't expensive." He stated.

I couldn't think of a place, anyplace that would be in our budget. But then an idea clicked in my mind. "How about the Grand Hall in the town hall? They'll let us borrow it for free!"

"For free?" Wally raised a skeptic eyebrow. "How will you pull that string?"

"Let's just say he owes me…" I said giving him a mischievous look. Really, all I did was help the major get elected by working harder than his assistants. Let's just say I did way more than use flyers and TV ads.

_Flashback._

_I heard some people complain about the sales tax and another of the parks construction, I slowly walked up to them and gave them a small nudge. "Mayor Buddle wants to prolong the construction of parks. Did you hear? He wants everyone to pay more for his luxuries for crack and marijuana."_

_The people looked horrified at me as I then proceeded. "But Simon Hult wants to use the money for the kids, because to him, they are the center of his life." The people then put their hands on their hearts, that's how I got him elected._

_End flashback._

"Okay, fine," he said. "If you can do everything, then I'm for it. By the way, the eggs are burning."

The eggs are…? Crap! "Oh, no!" I shrieked as I quickly scrapped them off. "I have to do everything?"

"You want to have this party," he said. "Then you have to invite the people, get the food, all that crap."

"Fine," I said giving up. I served the eggs to him and saw his face scrunch up. "I'll just get Abby to help." I then gave myself some eggs as I sat next to him and just stared at the burnt eggs.

"You wanna go out for breakfast?" Wally finally said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as we cleaned up the eggs.

After breakfast, we went back to the apartment so I can make all the arrangements for the party. I decided that it would be a formal kind of party, because we are fancy kind of people! As me and Wally got out of the car, Wally slipped and fell straight to the ground. I almost bursted out laughing but I gasped first before anything. "Ohmigod, Wally! Are you okay?"

"Beside for almost breaking my tailbone?" Wally said as he sucked in air in pain. "I'm perfectly fine."

That's when I broke out in laughter. I took his hand to help him not slip and said consentingly. "Let's get you inside, Wally Mally."

"Don't act like I'm child." Wally glared at me.

"Then let's ice-" I stopped myself before saying anything else. "Never mind."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Wally was smirking, he knew what I was going to say and left it at that. As we entered our apartment, I quickly went to the home phone and dialed Abby's number. I was so relieved when she agreed she would help me out. She called everyone that we knew from work and I would call and set up everything up. Jeeze….

I don't know how long I sat at the table with crumbled paper, crossed out ideas, and torn out ads in the phone book. I was on the phone with the caterer. "I know this is kind of last minute but I was hoping you could cater for approximately 200 tomorrow?" I heard laughter on the other side. This was the tenth time I've heard laughter and then a click, then a repeating beep to show that the line was disconnected.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I slammed the phone down.

"Party going as planned?" Wally asked lying on the couch.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"The whole time," he said. "All the swearing, the slamming, and the trying to act civil to everyone on the phone."

"How am I going to set up this party?" I raked my hands through my hair once again. "Abby already invited a little more than 200 people and I can't find a caterer and a event for this."

"Do an auction," Wally pitched in. "My dad went to this charity event where he spent too much money on this crappy painting."

"That's a good idea…" I said to more of myself.

"Why thank you." He said.

"But where am I going to get items by tomorrow?"

"Let me help," Wally said sitting up. "I know a guy."

"In a good way or in a bad way?" I asked a little skeptically.

"Good," he chuckled. "Trust me."

"Okay, then you make the phone call to your guy and make this auction happen tomorrow."

"Fine, pushy…" he said as he took his cell phone out and dialed a few numbers. Before he went into another room, he said loudly. "Ricky, man!"

"What have I done?" I asked myself. I called, nonstop, for caterers, all of which laughed and hung up. Until, finally, some miraculous thing happened- someone actually agreed.

"Yeah, sure," I heard the older woman say on the other line. "Any business is good business."

"Thank you!" I practically yelled to the poor person on the other side of the line. "You just saved my butt!"

I heard the lady laugh a little. "A little advice for next time: I would call at least a week before." I told her the rest of the details, the time of the party, to have a vegetarian menu on the side, all that jazz. By the time I got off the phone, Wally came in to the room.

"I see you're in a good mood." He said with a grin.

"And you have my event?" I asked Wally.

"You bet," he said. "And the last item that's going up is going to the best."

"Now I just need a band…" I said to myself as I mentally whacked myself. I've spent all day for a caterer and now I need a classy band. I only have a four more hours till midnight! How am I gonna find a band now?

"I recommend going to low key coffee shops," Wally said. "They usually have desperate bands who will do anything to get a gig for money. Even if it means tomorrow."

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed. I quickly stood up and grabbed my stuff to head out. "You coming, too?"

"Sure," Wally shrugged. "Why not?"

Throughout the rest of the night, we went to coffee shop to coffee shop and all we could find was punk bands and acoustic guitar players. What coffee shop doesn't have a jazz band? I mean, that's like the perfect stereotypical coffee shop! When we went inside another coffee shop, I saw another acoustic guitar player. It wasn't that I thought that they were bad, it's just not what I needed. I sat down at a high top table and laid my head down on the table.

"That's it," I said with a yawn. "I quit, its 11:30 and I'm exhausted. There's no way I'm going to get a jazz band in time."

"In theory," Wally sat down next to me. "You probably should've just planned this a week ago, not two days ago. That way you'd have more people and be prepared."

"I get it," I snapped. "Just thought I'd do something nice for everyone, but instead, everyone's on my ass."

Wally gave me a small glare, I sighed in response. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired and I'd just rather call everything off."

Wally stood up and said. "No, you're not going to quite just because you can't find a band. You worked so hard enough."

I gave a weak smile seeing as I couldn't smile fully because I was too tired. "Thanks, Wally. But there are no more coffee shops around town."

"I'm sure there are more," Wally said helping me stand up. "We just got to look closer, we have thirty minutes before all the coffee shops in town close."

"But my feet hurt and I'm so tired." I whined.

"So am I," Wally yawned. "And as much I would like to leave you and head home, I won't."

"That's oddly sweet of you." I said as we walked out of the coffee shop. We peeked into several more coffee shops to get the same things, but we finally found a place called the "Black Bean" and found a nice jazz band.

"Yes!" I shouted as everyone turned towards me. I blushed and looked around trying to pretend someone else did that, I also saw Wally snickering at me. How sweet…

After their last song, we approached them and told them our situation. At first they looked at us like we were nuts for planning a party so late and I thought they wouldn't come, but then I offered for them to play for us and told the payment, and they quickly agreed.

When we went back to the apartment, I didn't even care to change into my pajama's or whether Wally was on his side of the bed. I just laid there as Wally plopped on top of me. This time I care enough to speak.

"Wally…" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Mhm?" Wally grunted in response.

"Get off," I poked him. "You're fat."

"Sorry," he said as he rolled off. "I thought I needed a diet." He joked.

When I woke up, I smiled as I saw outside the dirt clouded window, snow falling. I popped out of bed and saw Wally still sleeping, I really shouldn't disturb his sleep…

"Wally!" I yelled as I jumped up back on the bed and fell on Wally. "It's Christmas!"

As I landed on him, he gave a small "oof!" and groaned. "Five more minutes…"

"C'mon!" I tugged on his leg. "We have to go outside! It's snowing!"

"But it'll be cold…" he mumbled some more.

"Pleeeeeease!" I begged.

"Fine…" he said again as he grabbed his coat and put on a pair of snow boots.

"Yay!" I've never been so excited for snow before, but it's always tradition for me to go out in the morning and play with the snow on Christmas morning. I grabbed my boots and coat and dragged him down the elevator and outside. "Snooooow!" I cheered as I fell backwards into the snow and made snow angels in the parking lot.

"You look like a ten year old…" Wally said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're no fun." I said to him.

"Since when were you the fun one?" he smirked at me.

"Since the partying." I said as I tossed some snow at him.

"I've created a monster." He said.

"Shut up," I laughed as I threw a snowball at him. "Just relax, man."

"Snowballs?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. "It's on!" then he just tossed snow at me, not even making it in ball form.

"You didn't even make it a snowball!" I protested.

"So what?" he asked as he plopped into the snow next to me. "Snow is snow." And he placed some more snow on my head.

"Now I'm cold!" I screeched at the sudden coldness that was on my head.

"It's snow," he responded like I was dumb. "Of course you're going to be cold."

"I know that," I glared at him then I smashed snow in his face. "Don't be a jerk."

"Okay, okay," he said. "Let's just act like idiots then."

"Which you will be a natural at." I teased.

He gave me a look and which I replied with a hard laugh, I smiled at him to show I was joking, which he couldn't help but give a small smile back. We played with snow for a long time, I'm not too sure how long but we did until I pointed out Wally's lips were turning blue.

"Maybe we should get inside," I said pointing to his lips. "You're lips are turning just a tad blue."

"Good, because it feels like I just froze my nads off." He said as we quickly went inside.

I shook my head as I followed him in. As we went inside the apartment, I shook off the remaining snow off my head and took off all snow covered clothes. "I would really like a hot bath right now." I said to myself as I quickly showered.

"That's better." I said happily. I looked towards Wally who was still in his snow covered clothes. "Wally, you're going to get the couch all wet!" I scolded him.

"It's a piece of crap," Wally shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"But I don't want it wet!" I said some more. Who wants to sit down and have the seat be wet? No one.

"Urrrgh," droned Wally. "You're such a pain sometimes." Then Wally stood up and striped down to his underwear.

"Wally!" I said covering my eyes. "You're in your undies!"

"And you are only in a towel wrap," Wally pointed out as I covered myself. "So we're even."

"Fine," I said as I reddened. "I'm getting changed." It would be times like these that I'd play around but I was just too embarrassed to even comprehend it.

I quickly put on sweats and tank top and grabbed a little package from my underwear drawer and happily strode into the living room and up to Wally. As I stood in front of him, he raised an eyebrow at me.

I sat on top of his stomach and leaned over with a smile on my face. "Merry Christmas!" then practically shoved the gift wrapped present in his face.

"Huh?" at first he looked at the present confused, wondering what the heck I put in his face, then he slowly took it from my grasp. "Oh, a present."

"Calm down now." I said sarcastically.

"No, it's just I was going to give your present later," Wally said shoving me off him. He actually got me a present? "Hold on." And he got up towards the bedroom.

I sat there excitedly, just waiting for my present. Wally came back in the room and tossed a tiny box with a blue bow on top in my lap. "Thanks," I smiled at him. "Should we open our presents up together?"

"If you want." He shrugged.

"Well, I don't really mind-" Wally then started to open up his present. "Hey, you were supposed to wait!" I exclaimed.

"You took too long." He simply grunted in response. When he finally unwrapped his present, he gave a small smile. "A beer holster, sweet."

"I knew that you didn't like carrying your beer around the house especially on a cold day and making your hand cold." I blushed.

"It's cool," he said still with a smile. "What if I _just_ wore this around my waist though?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "Let me just open up the present without you sounding kinky." Right before I was about to open up my gift, Wally stopped me.

"But first," Wally gave me a wrapped box. "Open this." He gave me this big box.

"Two presents?" I asked giving him a slightly weird look. "But I only gave you one."

"It's cool," he said with a sly smile on his face. "It's kind of for both."

"If it's edible underwear, I swear-" I was about to throw down the present until Wally stopped me. "It's not, don't throw those down! But the underwear wouldn't be a bad idea…"

I shook my head at him as I unwrapped the present. I opened it to see- wine glasses. "Wine… glasses?"

"Because I know how much you like to drink." Wally chuckled.

"Har har har," I said sarcastically. "You are so funny."

"I'm just kidding," he said. "It's for both since we both like to drink. But that's just a gag gift."

"Good to know when you think of Christmas, you think of gag gifts instead of sentimental value." I said.

"Don't get technical and just open your damn present." Wally said starting to lose his temper.

"Okay, okay." I said smoothly to calm him down and opened up the tiny box. I found a silver, diamond encrusted, fortune cookie. "Whoa."

"The diamonds aren't real if that's what you're thinking."

"Good," I said even though I really wanted them to be real. "I would've felt cheap."

"Just thought since you're from Japan and all…" he said with a small blush creeping his cheeks.

"Thanks," I smiled. "But my family is from Japan, not me."

"Well, if you don't-" he was starting to take it away until I snatched it back.

"What part of thanks don't you get? I like it, silly." I laughed.

"We're both pretty bad at showing we like gifts." Wally joked, I just gave a small giggle in response. "So what time is this party?"

"At five and ends at midnight." I replied.

"Really no time for family, huh?" he asked.

"Well…" I said in thought. "I never really thought of that."

"You never thought about your family?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not that I never thought about them," I said feeling slightly red and feeling like a jerk. "It's just that they're never home."

"Never home for Christmas?" he asked.

"My mother stays for work to help pay off the Christmas presents," I counted off my family with my fingers. "My father works for some scientific company and they have some big project and he insists to work, and my sister and I usually go to my grandma's in Japan. But this year I decided to stay here."

"Why?" he asked.

"You didn't seem to have plans." I said awkwardly.

"I don't." he just simply replied.

"What about your family?" I asked playing with the silver fortune cookie.

"I just didn't want to spend my whole evening with them."

"Are you at least going to visit them?" I asked.

"I was," he shrugged. "But they'll make me stay the whole day because my family makes a big deal of Christmas. My _whole_ family comes over to visit."

"It can't be that bad."

"You haven't met my family."

"Then let's go," I said standing up. "I've always wanted to meet your parents."

"We might be late for the party." He quickly replied.

"So what?" I said. "We'll be fashionably late."

"You asked for it." He sighed as we headed out the door. When we entered Wally's car, we saw it was noon.

"Do you think your family will be ready at noon?" I asked.

"This is my family, they start the party at nine in the morning."

And off we went, after twenty minutes of driving out of the city, we finally made it to the suburbs. What was even weirder, is that he lived probably a few blocks away from me. How could I never notice that he lived only just a few blocks away from me?

When we arrived at his house, we saw cars parked the whole block down and even past the corner. I looked to try to find some open spot. "Maybe we can park over there."

"There's a fire hydrant," Wally pointed out. "How about we park on the driveway." He said like it was spark of genius, I knew he was joking but I couldn't help but scoff.

"There's no spot for you, dummy."

"You just never looked." He then pulled the car into the tiniest opening to what I would consider not even a possible parking spot.

"How…?" was all that could come out of my mouth.

"Let's go." Wally said with a great sigh. I don't think that he didn't want to go inside but it was more of what he would quote "the horror within."

Before we were about to go inside, Wally looked at me intently in my eyes. "If my family says anything confusing, remember, we're from Australia."

"No!" I said sarcastically.

"And just look at me, I'll help you out. If they say anything insulting in anyway, they didn't mean it, they can be a little dense." That would explain so much.

I just nodded in response. When we entered, someone who looked like a grandpa peeked his head out of some door and exclaimed. "Wallabee!" soon, what seemed like millions of heads followed and started exclaiming Wally's full name.

"Is that my little dingo?" exclaimed a woman excitedly. She came out of the kitchen with arms wide open while quickly walking to Wally. She was busty, a little plump, short blonde hair, and you could barely see her blue colored eyes by how much she was beaming. She came up to Wally and practically smooshed him in her arms. "I didn't think my little Wallabee was going to come home."

"Hey, ma," Wally said sheepishly. "This is Kuki." Motioned to me in a way I guess to have her hug me.

She looked like time was frozen, she then squealed. "Kuki, dear! How have you been? It's been so long!"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Beetles." I just simply replied. I didn't acknowledge anything else, because I just met this woman.

"Meet me?" she practically gasped. "Were you in some car accident and forgot your memory?"

What they hell? I've never been in an accident that could cause head trauma by any kind. "Uhh…" I simply said as I looked at Wally for help. He looked just as confused and shrugged. Thanks for the help, _Wallabee_.

"Ma, you've never met Kuki before," Wally suddenly said. "Maybe you mistook her for someone else."

"No," she shook her head. "You both we're good friends and you guys would always come over with other friends."

Me and Wally we're friends before? Ha! I think I would know something like that. She looked like she wouldn't give up, I was about to give up and walk away until Wally beat me to it. "Sure, ma, I'm going to see Pop."

He dragged me away and into the noisy kitchen where everyone was practically yelling to each other and laughing. Wally went to go up to his dad until some guy who triumphed in Wally's height came up to him, wrapped his arm around his neck, and dug his knuckle into Wally's head into a hard noogie.

"And how's my little cousin?" said the guy who looked thin, a blond scruffy beard, dark blonde hair that was spiked a little, gauges in both his ears, a Nirvana t-shirt, and ripped jeans, in other words- a total bad boy.

"In case you forgot, Ethan," said Wally with his face in clear irritation. "I'm the older cousin, idiot."

"But you are the shortest, munchkin." Teased the guy named Ethan. "And who is this lovely lady?" he looked at me and leaned on Wally's head. I could just feel my face getting red.

Wally shoved his arms away and pointed at him and said sternly. "No, no, no, no, do not talk to her, or even look at her."

"I see," Ethan hummed. "She's your girlfriend."

I almost started laughing until Wally quickly said. "No, she's not, but I don't want you near her."

"Whatever," Ethan scoffed while rolling his eyes. He then looked at me once more. "I hope I see you again tonight." He winked.

"God," Wally said fixing his hair. "He's like Sam, but worse."

"He's just giving you a hard time," I comforted him. "Go find your dad, I'll just sit right here." I sat down right next to the table where it looked like Wally's uncles, grandfathers, and grandma were playing poker.

"Hey, sheila," called one of Wally's grandfather with a raspy voice. "Wanna play a game of cards?"

I haven't played cards in awhile, but me and Fanny would usually play with our families. We were good, but like I said, I haven't played in awhile.

"Sure," I shrugged. "Why not?"

"There yah go!" he dealt the hand and I knew I wasn't going to win this hand. You never win the first hand you enter. After several hands, and winning a few, I decided to advance my game a little because Wally's grandpa yelling, "Ace!" each time he won, was getting annoying.

I started to win more and more, everyone was losing and out of frustration, Wally's uncle oddly said. "I'm gonna strangle a brownie." Which I had no idea what that meant and almost laughed.

"Did you come with Wallabee, dear?" asked Wally's grandma.

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"He's just a few sausages short of the barbie." Said the raspy grandpa.

"Oh, shush you," snapped the grandma. "He's a good lad, are you two dating?"

"No, no," I gave a small laugh. "We just came as friends."

Suddenly, one of Wally's uncles slammed down his cards. "I quit, this sheila made me all out of quids!" everyone else nodded and I gathered the rest of the pot seeing as everyone else folded and left. I'm going to guess quids meant money?

"What a shame," she tisked. "You two look like a cute pair." I just smiled and nodded in response, I got up and went outside. I had a feeling if I stayed inside, people would wonder if I was dating Wally, even if it was freezing.

I sat down on the steel, white paint chipped, chair and leaned back with a sigh. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before someone plopped next to me. "Hey, chickie."

I opened my eyes and said. "I would like a few minutes without anyone thinking I'm dating Wally."

"I'm not going to say you're dating my cousin." He simply replied.

"Good." I replied slumping back into my seat.

"But I am going to say he does like you." He took out a cigarette pack and a lighter, he offered me one.

"No, I'm good," I declined. "But you're wrong because he just sees me as a friend to flirt around with."

"That's where you sheila's are wrong," Ethan said puffing out some smoke. What's with everyone calling me a sheila? "You think you all are an expert at guys, but no one knows guys better than another guy."

"Okay," I positioned my body towards him. "Tell me how you would think so."

"When I first saw you two enter the kitchen, I saw how you both were staring at each other," I was about to object until Ethan blew smoke in my face. "Don't interrupt."

I remained silent as he started on. "You have to be blind to see how he was protective of you, and most of all, he didn't want me near you."

"Why would you be so bad?" I asked.

"Because I guess you could say I'm more of a player than Wally," he laughed. "I taught him how to pick up sheila's."

I started laughing hysterically, until I saw him just have a smirk on his face. "You're serious?"

"I maybe younger than him, but I know what they like to hear." He winked.

"Okay, good to know." I was about to get up and leave until he grabbed my wrist.

"But just listen," he said quickly. "He really likes you, the only thing is he doesn't know how to keep an actual relationship."

My ears perked up at this, he hasn't had a lot of girlfriends but not a few, but they haven't lasted long enough to be like an actual relationship. I sat back down. "I'm listening…"

"Good," he said with the cigarette dangling up and down from his mouth. "He may not seem like it, but Wally is a simple guy."

"Simple?" I snorted. "To me he feels like the Riddler."

"You shouldn't snort, that's unattractive." He pointed out. "Basically, if you don't screw with him, then he won't screw with you."

I came to my defense. "It's not like I wanted to tease him all the time, I just feel like I can't have a decent conversation without him staring at my breasts or make a snide remark."

"Just be real with him," he shrugged. "He'll come through."

"You know a lot for someone he doesn't seem to like him."

"It's a love-hate relationship," he smirked as he blew more smoke out. "You gotta love to hate him."

"There you are," I heard Wally's voice from the screen door. "I've been searching this whole house for you." He opened the door and went to come up to me until he saw Ethan. "I told you to not to talk to Kuki."

"I can do what I want." Ethan put his worn shoes up on the table.

"You're such a brat." Wally snapped.

"Watch it," Ethan snapped back with the cigarette almost falling out. "I tower you in height and smarts."

"But in strength, you're pathetic." Wally said with a smile playing on his lips.

Ethan quickly got up and came close to Wally, I sprung up for action and tear them apart. Instead, I put my body between them to prevent them to get closer. "Wally, stop." I warned him.

Wally looked down at me with an angry look in his eyes, Ethan on the other hand, had glee, he was purposely getting Wally upset, and it made him excited. Ethan then stepped back. "It's not worth it," he then dropped the cigarette on the ground and squished it to put it out. "I would never fight in front of such a beautiful sheila." Then he winked and walked off.

My face was red again and I just thought to myself. _"Oh, he's good."_

"I swear," Wally said calming down. "I'm going to punch that brat."

"But for now, we should get going."

"Yeah," he looked at his cell phone for the time. "We should, but I have to see one more person."

"Don't let it be your uncles or grandparents," I groaned. "I kind of cleaned them out from poker."

At first he stared at me with surprise, then shock, and then glee. He started laughing hard. "You beat my folks at poker?"

"Well, I did play a lot with my family." I said sheepishly.

"You must be really good then, my family has won so much money from poker games," he laughed some more. "We're they upset?"

"Yeah…" I said with my face getting redder. "They yelled at me." Then he broke out in more fits of laughter.

After a few minutes of letting him have his fun, I rolled my eyes and pushed him inside of the house. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing my buns off."

We stomped off the snow inside on the mat and I followed Wally as he approached his mom. "Hey, where's Joey?"

"He's upstairs," he pointed towards the stairs and I guess she felt that we were leaving so she asked. "Are you guys leaving? You just got here!"

"That was three hours ago, ma." Wally said as he gave her quick kiss incase he didn't see her again. Then she gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry you don't remember," she said melancholy. "And I'm sorry that you and Wally can't remember you guys at friends."

Awkward. Wally shook his head and led me upstairs to a door that had poorly written letters. _"Stay Out!"_

"Hey, Joey," Wally opened the door to see his brother doing homework. "What's with the homework on winter break?"

"Hey, big bro," Joey said happily with a smile on his face. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Mrs. Greenburg gave me a worksheet, she says it's no big deal, but its freaking homework."

"Don't let mom have you hear you," Wally gave a small laugh. "You know how she is with the word like crap."

"Yeah," Joey smiled. "So you leaving?"

"Yeah, did you hear?" Wally asked.

"Yep, and-" Joey then froze. "Hey, Kuki." Joey said a little excitedly.

"Um…" I said unclear. "How do you do?" how do you do? What is this? The 19th century?

"Are you two finally together?" Joey asked with a mischievous smile.

"No!" I said quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you."

"What?" he asked surprised. "You used to come over with Wally and would watch me when I was little. Or if Wally couldn't watch me, you did."

"I- I don't remember," why does everyone seem to know who I am, but I have no idea who they are? I haven't even seen their faces! "I'm sorry…" I said softly.

Joey stared at me intently until it looks like an idea hit him, he then said like he was smug. "I know what happened, but you don't know. That'll happen to me soon since I'm twelve…" he sighed. What the hell does he mean?

"Joey," Wally looked at him oddly. "You're acting like a freak. We're heading out, see yah, bro." Then we left the room and out the door. My mind was reeling.

"What the heck did he mean?" I asked.

Wally just waved me off. "He can be a weirdo sometimes, don't worry about it." He saw that I was clearly trouble and saw me have tears brimming.

"But how come your whole family knows me like we we're best friends when we we're little but I don't remember a single one of them?" I said softly. "I feel so bad, what happened to me?"

"There has to be a logical reason," Wally said turning to me. "They probably mistook you for someone else."

"Mistook?" I said shocked. "Wally, they knew my name. How would they know my name?" tears almost fell until I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Okay, okay, stop crying," Wally ordered, and it wasn't very kind either. "Just focus on this: The party is tonight and we're going to have a great time. Just forget about what happened with my family. Okay? Just forget it." And so I did.

* * *

**Next chapter, I promise will the Christmas party! I'd do it this chapter but then it'd be like 10,000 words! And just to let you all know for something to look forward to… THE chapter will be in two more chapters c; for those who can't take a hint… it's the SEX! Lol. Review pwetty pwease!**


	17. The Christmas Party

**Here's the party! And it's a good amount of words so I hope you enjoy it! C: Plus, HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WRITING DAY! Well, technically it's tomorrow… but I didn't want to wait that long to update seeing as I already had this written and for some of you it is international writing day c; Thanks also to anon Penspot! ENJOY!**

* * *

Teeth? Look white. Makeup? Looking sexy. Dress? Amazing. Breath? Minty fresh. There was only one more thing to do…

"Wally!" I called from the bathroom. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready," he yelled from the other room. "I've been waiting for you!"

"You are wearing something suitable," I came out of the bathroom while straightening out my dress. "Right?"

"Whoa," he said. At first, I thought he meant how I looked until he stood up, then I saw why. "Is it that formal?"

"Yes!" I practically screeched. How could he spend the three hours of me getting ready lying on his ass doing nothing? "Abby and I practically called everyone to tell them it's a _formal_ party, not a semi-formal! You better have a tuxedo in your closet!"

"Shit!" Wally ran to the closet and pulled out a tuxedo that was a little wrinkly. "No one told me!"

"I wouldn't go through all of this if it wasn't a formal party!" I yelled. "It's practically a ball!"

"I can tell by your big ass dress!" Wally yelled.

"Do you need help?" I said a little more calmly.

"I can dress myself." He snapped.

I sighed as I looked at the grandfather clock; we were going to be late- even for my own party… I then turned to the TV to look at my dress to see it everything looked good. My lightly curled hair still maintained, and my red, shimmery, organza, sweetheart neckline dress looked good. I looked at the rhinestones at the front and back of the bodice to make sure that none of them fell out so the dress wouldn't look cheap. Wally came out of the room looking dapper. Dapper, what a funny word!

"You wouldn't happen to know how to tie a tie," he asked looking down at his messy knot. "Would you?"

"Sure," I said coming close to him and fixing up his tie. "I helped Sam all the time." I noticed he stiffened and moved my hands from his tie to his shoulders and rubbed them a little.

"Relax," I said softly. "We're going to have a good time tonight, and you're going to be the life of the party."

"Unless I punch Sam first." I didn't know what he meant at first until I realized that Sam worked for Fulbright Corporation.

"Just forget about it." I said more to myself than to Wally.

"Let's get going." Wally said as we were on our way to the town hall.

* * *

As we pulled up to the front of town hall, there were a bunch of reporters just standing around until we stopped. They immediately started taking pictures of me and Wally, I was almost blinded for a minute. When I was about to open the door, someone else did. I stepped out to see Wally then close the door and offer his arm as he gave his keys to the vallet. Probably to not look like a jerk in front of the press.

"Over here, Kuki!" some guy called. "Why are you late for your own party? Trying to score another client?" he smirked. That dirty prick!

I barred my teeth to reply until Wally grabbed my arm and said in my ear. "Don't answer a thing."

I nodded and heard a lady call out. "Why did you decide on a party days before Christmas? A secret meeting perhaps?"

I almost gasped a 'no', but I kept on walking. "Who designed your dress?" some man asked. Honestly, I don't even know.

"Miss Sanban!" a woman with a scrunched up face called to me. "Is it true that you are taking over Fulbright Corporation from all your business and financial corrections?"

Yes, I have saved the Corporation from mistakes several times but it's not like I'm taking over! Before I finally went inside, some woman called. "Is it true you're leaving for Rainbow Monkey Inc.?" when she saw I wouldn't answer her just like the others, she then added. "Who's the young man? A new investor? A lover?" that struck a nerve.

"We are _not_ together?" I yelled. "Got it? I'm not some corrupt chick trying to become power crazy!" then I stormed inside the big building with hearing the reporters going nuts and Wally striding along with me.

"How rude," he said. When I thought he meant me, yet again, he then said. "They didn't even care about me."

"How dare they!" I said before we entered the big doors to reveal the dance inside. "When did I get in the press?"

"Relax," he said. "We're going to have fun and you are going to be the life of the party." He smiled at me as I recalled my earlier advice.

"Alright," I gave a small laugh. "Give me your arm, escort." He then promptly offered his arm as I took it as he headed towards the doors.

As we pushed open the doors, I swear that moment was perfect because a few heads turned to then more and more until it felt like the whole room was staring at us. I went red suddenly and whispered to Wally. "Why are they staring at us?"

Wally then sniffed his pits. "It's not me."

"Stop it!" I hissed as I whacked his arm. When I had no idea what else to do, Abby broke the moment by coming up to me with a smile on her face with Hoagie. "Girl, did you notice that everyone was staring at you?"

"Yeah," I said hoping my blush went away. "I noticed."

"You look good, Abby." Said Wally.

"Well, look who's the gentleman tonight," teased Abby. "You walked in with Kuki and you guys haven't fought at all yet!"

"Just wait." I teased as Wally rolled his eyes at me.

"You look amazing, Kuki." Said Hoagie as I noticed Wally give a slight glare at Hoagie… so jealous.

"Thanks," I said. "It took me sometime to find a dress."

"What about the one at the boutique?" asked Abby.

"I wanted to wear something more ball-like." I said trying to form a word to describe it. But judging by Abby laughing, it didn't turn out so well.

"Ball-like?" asked Hoagie with a smile. "I like it."

"I'll talk to you later," Abby said. "I have to go see a few people." Then Hoagie and Abby walked away to momentarily leave us alone.

At least, until Fanny came up to me. "Kuki! She said giving me a hug. "You look so hot!" then she turned to Wally.

"Hello, Wally." She gave a slight glare as I noticed Patton, her boyfriend, look like he wanted to jump Wally.

"Fanny." Wally said as he seemed unaffected by the venomous glares of both people in front of us.

"So did you see the reporters in the front?" Fanny asked. "Wouldn't stop asking me questions." She gave us a big smile that I know too much as she was bragging it.

"Oh, us too," I said. "They wanted to know what I was wearing and even that I was taking over the corporation."

"Really?" asked Fanny with a little squeak. "This band is really good!" Fanny quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah," I said looking at the jazz band. "I literally just got them from a coffee shop."

"Impressive." Said Patton, it was then a little awkward just standing here seeing as Fanny and Patton hated Wally.

"Umm… we're going to go," said Fanny. "It's awkward." Ohmigod, Fanny. Then they left us, thank God.

"That was so awkward." Wally then laughed.

"Nothing is more awkward then someone saying something is awkward." I agreed.

"Leave it to Fanny." Wally sneered.

I turned towards the crowd to see people laughing, dancing, drinking, and just having a good time. When I turned around to Wally, I saw the same brunette from the other night talking and becoming extremely close to Wally. I went up to Wally and was about to excuse myself. "Hey, I'm going to check if everyone's having a good time."

When I turned around to leave, Wally grabbed me, and brought me close to him with his arm around my waist. I couldn't wrap my head around all of this. Wally then looked back at the brunette. "As you can see, I'm here with my girlfriend, Kuki." I asked as I choked on air. Girlfriend?

The girl scrunched her face at me, but she was the kind of person who could make it look cute. "So you don't want to come over tonight?"

"No," Wally said. "Not tonight, not ever." Then the girl angrily stomped on Wally's foot and walked away seething.

Wally then took a sharp intake of breath from pain and I just watched her walk out. "She works here?" I asked.

"Secretary for some department that I don't care about," Wally said with some pain in his voice. "Damn, that hurt."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wally said straightening up. "Thanks for help being my cover."

Cover, that explains it. It's not like I would _actually _be his girlfriend, I mean that's just crazy! I gave a small cough. "No problem."

I really did have to see if people were having a good time, more importantly, see if Mr. Boss is having a good time. I could get a promotion after all! I lightly put my hand on Wally's shoulder. "I have to go check to see if everything is okay, go have fun."

"Okay," Wally said. "Don't forget about the auction." Then Wally walked off to greet, to who I would assume, to be his friends.

I went up to a caterer and grabbed a snack, not bad. Not like the food was amazing, I wouldn't expect that. I then grabbed a champagne glass and had a few sips. I then went from people to people asking if they were having a good time, everyone nodded with a smile and decided not to talk to me. Great, it's not like I wanted to talk to them either…

In the back, I saw a man having some trouble bringing in several items, I went up to him. "Excuse me?" he looked at me with his black slicked back hair. "Are you Ricky?"

"Yesiree!" said the man in a New York kind of accent. "I'm about ready for the auction, but I'm going to need help with this Louis Armstrong signed trumpet."

"You have a Louis Armstrong signed trumpet?" I asked amazed.

"Sure do," he said showing me the certificate of authenticity. "Certified and everything."

"That's fantastic!" I said. I took the trumpet delicately as he took a few more items. I helped him set it up and saw it was nine o'clock. Two hours have already passed? This was a fast party… but I did arrive late after all.

"Excuse me," I said into the microphone, everyone stopped to see what would happen next in the party. "I am pleased to announce that the auction will now be starting. Before anything starts, I should say if you win an item, you can pick it up at the end of the party with your number to verify the object is now yours."

I then stepped now and continued to drink my champagne as I held by number fan in my hand to bid, but to be honest, I can't even bid once for the objects. Everyone looked like they were having a good time from the jokes Ricky was making, biding on objects, or just admiring the objects up for bid.

"And for the final lot is for a vacation for two in Tahiti!" said Ricky as everyone was in awe at the last lot. The starting bid was high, extremely high, then I heard Wally's voice call out. "5,000!"

What on earth is he thinking? We can't afford that, let alone he can! Plus, a trip like that would only cost three thousand. But it is staying in an underwater bungalow after all, so that might be more money… either way, it's out of our reach!

The price kept on going up and up and finally, Wally just gave up. I would've stopped Wally earlier, but I couldn't find him in the crowd of people. The final price went to some rich guy who I didn't recognize. I went to go find Wally but still, no avail as the band came back on. I final took a final gulp of my drink and set down the glass on a nearby table. I was just about to give up and just walk home until some guy, who looked rather handsome, came up to me with his hand extended. "Care for a dance?" ohmigod, he's British!

I went red as I looked at his face, he was _really_ handsome with his glasses, messy brown hair that stood up on its own, and dark brown doe eyes. I really wanted to dance with him, but I just knew that I shouldn't. **(a/n it's not Nigel)**

"Umm…" I said with uncertainty. "I really shouldn't…"

"Oh," he said taking his hand back. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not really…" I said with Wally's head coming to my mind. I wiped his image out momentarily.

"Not really?" he said raising his eyebrow. "When that not really turns into a no, give me a call." Then he gave me his business card. The name looked familiar….

"Maxwell Scott?" I asked. "Have I seen your name around?"

"You might in papers," he said. "I'm thinking of investing in the company."

"That's it!" I said as the name looked familiar from Mr. Boss's list of investors. Good call, Abby for inviting the investors. "Are you having a good time?"

"Splendid," he said. "I just won a lot for a trip to Tahiti."

"So you're the one who won it," I said impressed. This guy must be loaded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he nodded. "If you will excuse me, I have to meet with someone."

I looked at the card in my hand, I didn't really need it, and I doubt this guy would want to be my friend if I said no. I went over to the garbage can and was about to throw it out until someone quickly took my hand and spun me into them.

"Wanna dance?" I heard Wally's familiar voice in my ear.

At this point, I really wanted to dance with somebody from seeing everyone and with someone wanting to dance with. Wally led me to the crowd and put his hands on my waist as I came close to his body. I looked into his eyes to see them have a bright gleam in them. "I'm surprised you wanted to dance with me."

"Why would you say that?" Wally asked.

"Because I thought you didn't even want to touch me."

"Sure I do," Wally said. "But I can't touch you like that in public." He winked with a mischievous smile.

"Wally," I said with a slight glare. "Don't make me _accidently_ step on your foot."

"And don't have me _accidently_ drop you as I dip you." Wally said back.

"You wouldn't," I said a little nervously. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," he said. "But I won't since I'm a nice person and all." He then dipped me and brought me back up without dropping me.

"Of course," I joked and then changed the subject. "So did you win anything?"

"Nope," he laughed. "But I tried winning the vacation."

"I could tell," I said. "How could you think we could afford that?"

"We can," Wally replied quickly. "But you just don't want to waste the money."

"Duh," I said. "There's rent, then taxes, and bills-"

"Whatever happened to relaxing?" Wally said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I huffed. "It's just that if someone's not having a good time, then who knows what those reporters will say?"

"Listen to what I say," Wally said as he twirled me then back in. "Tonight, you are just Kuki Sanban, the girl who looks incredibly hot in that fluffy dress."

Hot? Okay, good enough. As I was close to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and I could feel his body tense slightly, but then relax. My heart was beating faster and faster, and judging by Wally's hard breathing on my neck, so was his.

If he and I were playing a game, I was losing- badly.

I looked past Wally and saw Abby and Hoagie were dancing together- about time, too. Also, I saw Patton and Fanny dancing together, but just a little too close for comfort. I decided to close my eyes and listen to the music surround me, in that moment, I felt like sleeping.

I opened my eyes back up and looked at Wally who seemed to be thinking what I was thinking. Slowly, we became closer to each other and I tilted my head ever so slightly so my lips can finally connect to his.

It was like fireworks- no, like a puzzle that fit- no, it felt like sweet bliss- no…. basically, the feeling was indescribable. One half of my body was yelling at my body to back away before I get too deep in it. What am I saying? I'm 16 feet under.

What if this was all just part of his game? My mind kept on reeling, but I felt like that he wouldn't hurt me like that, not after everything we've done.

We slowly broke apart and I slowly blinked, I gave a small smile. He gave a small smile back and his eyes gleamed more than ever, then we went back together with our lips connecting once more, but just a little more heated with passion. I quickly broke apart as the mental siren went off.

Our breathing pattern went faster as I noticed what Wally was thinking. I didn't want to yet, but my body wanted him so bad. I took his hand and we quickly went to pick up our coats from the coat check. I remembered the card in hand. I couldn't find a garbage can, so I crumpled it and stuffed it in my coat pocket.

* * *

As we entered our loft, Wally quickly closed the door. The moment he did, I practically ran to him, crashing my lips to his. I tongues explored each other's mouths, Wally then ran his tongue over my lower lip to put more of his tongue into my mouth while raking his hands through my hair as my hands did the same in his. Then he guided our bodies to the door with your lips still together. Both of us ran into the door, smart move, Wally…

Being me pressed up against the door, Wally moved one of his hands from my now tangled hair to the door knob. I almost fell backwards at the sudden loss of the door, but I maintained my gracefulness seeing as if I fell- Wally would laugh at me, I would be embarrassed, and the moment would be lost.

"Nice save." Wally murmured as he barely broke apart from my lips. I mentally rolled my eyes at him as I kicked the door closed.

* * *

**Next chapter is the lemon, but since some will not be reading it, I'll update on what used to be update day, Tuesday, and then go back in the rhythm of once a week on Thursday just so those who don't want to read the lemon, don't have to wait two weeks just for another chapter. Get it? Eh, I tried…. Please review!**


	18. The Aftershock

**Thank you all for reviewing the lemon and chapter 17! Especially anons Bkwright22Fuzzy, Guest, and Guest! I also want to clear up that Kuki had birth control seeing as she is a mature woman and of course to protect incase she would ever have one of those… er… moments like last chapter. Don't worry, no cliché, cheesy, pregnancy story. I don't roll like that… enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up next morning with Wally's arm draped across my stomach, I blinked in the sunlight and took in everything that happened. I… had sex… with Wally…. What the hell did I just do? I slowly took Wally's arm off of me and got dressed to walk out of the room.

I sat at the island in the kitchen contemplating everything. I'm going to be honest, the sex was amazing! Even though it was my first time, it just felt amazing. But what will happen to us? Are we a couple? Are we still just "friends"? I'm going to admit it, I having feelings for Wally. _Strong_ feelings all of things, how the hell did that happen?

No work till tomorrow, so I can't just leave. I don't even know what to do after sex, do I just lie in bed and wait for him or do I just do whatever I want? I'll just make some breakfast and see what happens. I poured myself some cocoa puffs and ate in silence to my thoughts. Wally then came out with a yawn with nothing on.

"Wally!" I said covering my eyes with cereal ready to spill out of my mouth. "Put something on."

"You're covering your eyes after we had sex?" Wally asked.

"Well…" I blushed.

"Whatever." He said lowly. He grabbed the box of cocoa puffs and just proceeded to the bedroom.

I knew it. I knew this whole thing would make us awkward. I stood up and marched to the bedroom and saw him putting on clothes while eating. I leaned on the doorframe with my arms crossed. "So you're not going to eat with me?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me naked." Wally said buttoning his pants.

"I didn't, but I thought you'd want to eat with me since last night."

"I'm going out." Wally said quickly putting on a sweatshirt and then a coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked following Wally.

"Out," he said quickly and grabbing his keys. "Don't wait up."

"I can always make pancakes." I said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I don't feel like eating burnt pancakes today." Wally laughed as he walked out and closed the door.

Ohmigod, I knew it, I just knew it. This was all just a game to him and I lost, I lost so bad that I actually developed feelings for him!

When I knew he was far gone, I slumped to the floor and cried.

After crying for about five minutes, I gathered myself and slowly went towards my phone to call a friend. I couldn't just sit and cry on that dirty floor waiting for Wally. That was unacceptable.

I didn't want to call Abby, I just had a feeling that she would say that she told me so and how I had to stop making excuses for Wally or something. So I called the next person who I trusted most.

"Fanny?" I asked once I heard her pick up.

"Kuki?" She asked. "You sound horrible."

"Yeah, thanks," I sighed. "Could you come over to my place?"

She said yes and I told her where I lived now, after I hung up. I just sat there, waiting for Fanny to show up and cheer me up. I heard her knock and once I opened the door, she gasped. "What happened to you?"

I guess I looked a lot worse than I thought. I opened my mouth to speak but tears spilled out instead and I grabbed Fanny into a hug immediately.

"I've never seen you this upset before." She said.

I explained last night, and her face lit up momentarily until I told her Wally's strange behavior of this morning. She had a big frown on her face and she even growled. "I warned him!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"When I saw you at Victoria's Secret, remember?" She asked. "You we're buying a bra or something and I talked to Wally. I told him that I could tell he had feelings for you, he denied it, but I told him that he better not be part of your stupid high school game and to not screw you over."

"So that explains his worried face." I realized.

"But the main thing is, are you alright?" She asked. "It can hurt for your first time."

"It did at first," I said. "But it didn't last long and he knew what to do."

"Yeah." Fanny said in a daze. Please, no-

"Fanny," I asked shakily. "Did you have sex with him?"

"No, of course not!" She said defensively and then bit her lip.

"You did!" I accused her. "After you told me you didn't and wouldn't, you did!"

"This isn't about me!" she yelled standing up. "Yes, I screwed up by not listening to you, but I'm back together with Patton, I'm over it, and more importantly- I wasn't virgin, unlike you!"

I almost started crying again and said softly. "You right, it's my fault, he even asked if I was sure and I stupidly said yes."

Fanny calmed down a little and sat back down. "Does he even realize-"

"No," I said quickly. "He doesn't, I should've told him. But I didn't think that this would happen."

"If you told him, he probably wouldn't have done it," Fanny said. "You guys were actually friends."

"But the thing is," I said with slight confusion. "I don't know if I wanted him to know."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You just gave yourself to an asshole!"

"You know me, Fanny," I said with a slight smile. "If I really didn't want to do it, I wouldn't."

"So you were just hoping Wally would be your Prince Charming of a boyfriend." Fanny said in realization.

"I guess," I said sheepishly looking at my lap. "But the fact he just used me makes me feel so... Dirty."

"Then you got to tell him off!" He yelled standing up again grabbing her car keys. "If you don't, then I will!"

"Before you do anything," I said stopping her. "I need to talk to him."

Fanny turned to me. "You need to confront him. I don't care if he ignores you, you just got to get in his face."

"You're right," I sighed. "I'll just sit and wait."

"I'll go after him," Fanny growled. "What are you going to do if he just brushes you off?"

"I'm not even sure," I gave a shrug and a small laugh. "I don't know if I'll really move on."

"Why?" Fanny asked astonished. "He's a douche bag."

"Because I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

Fanny promptly left after staying for a few hours so I can think of what to say. I paced for hours waiting for Wally and wondering where the hell he is, no matter how late he stayed out, I would stay up.

The day flew by as I ate food and watched fuzzy television, later on at night, I got ready for bed. It was almost midnight, and I was getting pretty worried. Until I heard the door start to unlock that is.

I saw Wally peep his head in and then his whole body. I looked up from the couch and asked him coldly. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Shit!" Wally jumped. "I thought you were asleep."

"No," I turned off the TV. "Where have you been, it's midnight."

"Keeping tabs on me?" He asked.

"I was worried, Wally," I said slowly. "You act all weird this morning, leave without telling me where you're going, and you come home at midnight. What the hell am I suppose to think?"

"That I was out partying?" He said like it was obvious. "Duh."

"Will you explain to me why you are acting so weird?" I asked as he went into the bathroom and closed the door on my face.

"Will you give me some space?" He snapped.

"Space?" I hissed. "I've been home all day, not once gone out looking for you, texted you, or called and now after five seconds of being home, you want space?"

"Yes!" He yelled which then I promptly banged on the door and sat across the bathroom on the floor while leaning against the bedroom door, waiting for him.

He walked out and jumped again. "Stop doing that!"

"Don't move," I hissed dangerously. "You move one step, I'll just snap."

"Okay," he said exasperated. "What do you need to talk about, your feelings?"

"Stop that!" I stood up. "You know damn well what!"

"Then fill me in." He said crossing his arms with a smug look.

"I knew if we slept together things would be weird!" I said. "You act like you hate me."

"Now that we had sex, I don't need you." He said.

"What?" I stuttered.

"You heard me," he said with sneer. "I don't need you anymore."

"I was part of your dumb game?"

"Oh, c'mon," he said trying to fake comfort me. "We had fun."

"If this is what you call fun, then it's sick." I spat.

"It was so funny to see you jealous over that girl," he laughed. "Who, by the way, I _did_sleep with."

That hurt. "You did?" I wasn't going to cry. I was far too angry for tears.

"Of course!" He laughed harder. "If I bring a girl home, I'm not going to just kiss her."

I couldn't speak, I didn't want to. Instead, I just had him continue stabbing me in the back and heart. "But then you were going out with that Sam guy who really slowed plans down. God, I thought I wasn't going to last for another week with you."

"But the Christmas present..." I said quietly.

"Dollar store," he explained. "It's not like I'd spend much on a game. I acted jealous so you could show that I had feeling for you, and then I just watched."

"You watched me struggle between me and Sam?" I exclaimed. "You're so sick!"

"It's a game!" Wally smiled. "Have some fun!"

"No girl should ever be used as a pawn for some dumb game." I said icily.

"Then, I couldn't believe I actually had to get you to have sex with me!" He said like it was his highlight of the day. "Being the prude you are, I didn't think I'd happen."

I laughed slightly and took a small step forward, I saw Wally falter a bit by my laugh. "You want to know why I didn't want to have sex with you?"

"And why is that, Kooks?" He said with a curl of his lip. How dare he use my nickname.

"Because I was a virgin," I said plainly. I said him falter again. "But you don't care, right? It's just fun to see me in pain."

"You were a-?" Wally started but I stopped him.

"Virgin," I repeated. "You know, something that's precious for most girls who wait till the right person."

"I-" Wally started. I was on the upper hand now, I was slowly destroying him internally.

"Didn't know?" I asked. "But I should just have some fun. It's just your kind of thing to have sex with every girl and hopefully not risk a STD."

Wally reddened and I then said. "You disgust me, I can't even tell you how easy it to love to hate you. I made excuses, but you just love to prove me wrong."

"You think I care if you were a virgin or not?" He snapped and became on the offensive. "Sex is sex, babe."

"You know, Abby told me to watch out and I did at first," I said shakily. "But I let you get to me!" I started shouting.

"I knew I could get any girl." He said smugly.

"And you know what?" I shouted. "I thought before you came home, you would apologize and everything would be okay!"

"And then we would be together? Get married and have kids?" He asked laughing. "This isn't some fucking fairy tale, Kooks!"

Boy, did I know that now. I could feel the tears brimming and I had to leave soon before he saw them. In one, large, intake of breath, I screamed at him. "I hate you!" And ran out with my coat.

I ran out and just screwed the elevator, I took the stairs, all seven floors. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and asked Fanny if I could stay at her place, which she said yes to hastily. I searched for my keys and swore under my breath as I realized I left my car keys inside. I called back Fanny asking for a ride.

When I hung up, I looked at the freshly fallen snow on the ground. Happy frigging Christmas to me. Well, two days after. I noticed a card that must've fell out of my pocket and picked it up.

_"Maxwell Knowle, chief executive"_

* * *

**Urgh I'm sorry it's short with all this drama! But I'll give you next chapter soon! Please review and let me know what you thought c:**


	19. Four Months Later

**Aw man, dudes I'm so sorry, I forgot I'd be out of town on Thurs and I meant to update on Halloween but I had plans… so…. Thanks anons ****Bkwright22fuzzy, Guest, Gabbylikescandy, and Anonoymous3. Enjoy! C:**

* * *

Four months. It's been four months since we had that fight. I crashed at Fanny's place for a little as I collected my belongings. I bought my own apartment immediately so I wouldn't have to stay at Fanny's or stay with my parents. It was ten times better than Wally's seeing as I saved up as much money as I could whenever I would move out, but I didn't think that would happen until I actually needed it…

While I was moving into my new apartment, I gave Maxwell Knowle a call and he was more than surprised to hear me call. I told him I was available this weekend and then before I knew it, we started dating. I know what you're thinking, that's extremely soon to be dating. Well, I needed something to get Wally off of my mind and what a better way to move on then to- well, date!

It was hard getting Wally out of my head, I wasn't even sure if I really loved Wally. I think I just tried to convince myself that I did… one thing for sure, I do _not_ miss him. The only time I actually thought that Wally would apologize to me is when me and Abby went on break together.

_We went into Hoagie's sub shop about a month after the big fight and we were eating happily trying to get Wally out of mind. Right when I thought this day would actually be nice, Abby and I froze as we saw Wally slowly walk inside. He looked directly at me and went up to Hoagie to pick up a sandwich, I guess. _

_Abby looked irritated and slammed her sandwich down. "That boy has some nerve coming here, Abby has waited a long time to tell him off." She stood up and started to stomp up towards him._

_I wanted to stop her, but to be honest, I actually wanted to see this. I leaned in closely to hear them. _

"_What are you doing here?" Abby spat._

"_Picking up my sandwich," Wally said plainly. "It's my break."_

"_But you just had to go here?" Hoagie piped in._

"_I can go to any damn place I want," Wally snapped angrily. "It's a public place."_

"_Do you want to start a fight?" Abby hissed. "Or do you just love to crush poor Kuki some more?"_

"_Or maybe, just maybe," Wally said with a touch of humor in his voice. "I wanted a sandwich."_

"_Look," Hoagie sighed. "I get that it's your lunch break, but couldn't you just come till later or before they came, because right now you look like a huge douche bag." I never expected Hoagie to say that and for a moment, that took back all of us. _

"_If this is the thanks I get for my service to this crap hole," Wally said a little louder. "Then no problem."_

"_Look Wally," Abby said a little more calmly. "I know this game that you've been playing since high school, it's all just a pride thing. Don't think I haven't heard of all the stories, and you know what I concluded from your sick mind game?"_

"_And what is that?" Wally sneered. _

"_That you are scared to get close to anyone," Abby concluded. "Sure, some girls we're probably just for fun but I know that the only girl that you've dated for a long time, you broke up with her for no reason."_

"_Right." Wally laughed like it was a joke._

"_She sounds right, man." Hoagie agreed._

"_You might be in denial, but me and you both know that it's completely true," Abby smirked like she was right. "You were scared that Kuki would just leave. I can see why, you're an asshole and she's pretty and deserves better."_

_Wally reddened slightly and snatched the sandwich. "I'm taking my cruddy sandwich, without payment!" and then he stormed out. _

_I was so happy that Abby confronted him, even though she did tell me "I told you so", but she was still a good friend. I pretended that I was intensely focused into my sandwich as Abby came back. When she saw me, she started laughing._

"_Abby's not an idiot, girl," she laughed. "I know you heard everything, that was the point." I then blushed a deep red._

From that day on, even though I felt slightly better, my mind was reeling. Did Wally really have commitment issues? And just how close did he think we actually were? Did he feel the same for me? But if he did, it wouldn't matter now, because I would never date someone so heartless. Plus, I have an awesome, boyfriend.

Even though four months have gone by, me and Maxwell's relationship grew. A week ago, Maxwell asked me to move in with him. When that opportunity opened up, I quit my job at Fulbright Corp. and then was immediately asked to be co-chairman for the Rainbow Monkey Inc. which paid rather well. I was happy hearing that Rainbow monkey Inc. wanted me right away, they told me mostly because they heard all about Fulbright Corp. in media and noticed how it was successful when I was there.

So not only was I rich, have a boyfriend, a nice place, but I was also Wally-free. I've finally been happy since a long time and I didn't have to see his face whenever I would have to make stops by his floor. Life was just grand.

I woke up in the giant double bed and stretched as I nudged Maxwell's face with my palm. Just to clear things up, no, I am not having sex with him, he's the kind of guy who just wants me close to him. It makes me feel safe around him when he cuddles with me.

"Morning, Love." Maxwell opened one eye and smiled.

"Time to get up for work," I yawned as I sat up. "We have to get ready."

I put my hair in a bun, my glasses, skirt, heels, and blouse. Yes, I do have glasses, but I just never wore them because I always felt like Wally would make fun of me… but Maxwell likes it when I wear my glasses, he thinks I look very sophisticated.

"Hey, Love!" Maxwell called from the bedroom down the hall. He walked down to the big, modern, kitchen to meet me and held up two ties, one green and silver stripped and one solid black. "Which one would match best?"

"The green one," I pointed. "It would pop more with your all black suit."

"Here," I put a piece of omelet in his mouth. "Try this."

He smiled as he gulped. "Delicious, we all know that you make the best omelets." Omlettes are probably the only breakfast food that I could actually cook.

"So did you decide which investment you're going to drop?" I asked. Lately, Maxwell's company has been losing money so he has to drop a company that's not doing too well.

"I was thinking Fulbright Corporation." Maxwell said sitting next to me and eating half of my omelet.

I choked on a piece at that, if he drops them, then Fulbright Corp. could go bankrupt…. Fanny, Abby, my mom, and- don't say it, don't say it- Wally. I looked at Maxwell. "What?"

"They've been doing horrible on the charts and they are making stupid financial moves," Maxwell explained. "It's all for the best."

"But," I had to think of something. "My mom works there, did you forget?"

"Oh!" he said like a light bulb went out. "That's right… Then I'll let go of Borstein Inc. I don't want your mother hating me." He winked.

Close call, but she is going to retire soon anyways. I looked down and noticed his argyle socks, I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Maxwell, black socks. You're not working in the fashion industry."

"But when that day comes that I can where my argyle sock," he laughed. "Everyone will think it will be a smashing idea."

"Okay," I crossed my arms. "But they're going to laugh at you." I teased.

"Hardy har har." Maxwell said as he got up, grabbed my hand, and brought me up to immediately bring my lips to his. I was shocked by the sudden movement but then quickly pecked his lips.

Another big difference between Maxwell and Wally was that Maxwell never teased me back, or never went along with the joke. He just left it at that, and it wasn't as fun as it used to be. Then for a moment, a brief moment, I would actually miss Wally. I lied, I might, for a sliver, miss Wally. A small part of me, who still loved Wally deep down, would wish he would come back. But then I realized that I was holding on to something that didn't exist anymore. That the person I missed didn't exist anymore. People change. The things we like and dislike change. And we can wish they wouldn't all day long, but that never works. Until finally you decide to move on, and forget the person that caused you so much pain. And realize being with someone new is exactly what you needed.

"Love?" Maxwell looked concerned. "Is something wrong? You looked dazed off in a moment."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. I kissed him one more time, nice and long with my hand entangled in his brown hair. I loved his hair, the way he wore his glasses, how his hair was, it reminded me of David Tennant. I really love my Doctor Who. "I'm just so glad I have you."

"Me too," he smiled against my lips. The kitchen alarm went off, which meant that it was time to go. He grabbed his brief case and before he left, he took my hand and kissed the top of it. "Until tonight, love." And he left.

I was left with my heart fluttering, I love his British ways. Me and him had a date tonight and he told me to look "smashing." I'm guessing he's taking me to an expensive restaurant, that's what he usually does when something good happens or he has big news.

I was about to leave the apartment, but I took a few checkups to see if I looked fine before I grabbed my purse to leave. I jumped at the sudden knock at the door.

"That's odd…" I breathed as I looked at the door oddly.

Another knock came rapidly, which annoyed me immensely. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled irritated as I straightened out my skirt.

I opened the door to see Wally look up and stare straight at me and said hastily.

"I love you!"

Then I slammed the door as hard as I could on his face.

* * *

**Girl power! I'm sorry it was so short, but that's kind of how I wanted the chapter to be. So please review for me!**


	20. The Truth Revealed

**Up-up- update FRIDAY! YEEE HAW! Since I was late, I decided to update early! Yay! Thank you all for reviewing! Especially anons Guest, penspot, ****Bkwright22fuzzy, TamiaMiz! Enjoy! C:**

* * *

What the hell is he doing here?! How does he even know where I live? Stalker. After four months of completely ignoring me and wallowing in my sadness, he shows up to my door? On top of that, he tells me he loves me! The nerve of him…

"C'mon, Kooks," he knocked on the door softly. "Open up."

I opened the door fast with fire in my eyes and teeth grinding. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare use my nickname!"

"Kooks?" he asked with a questionable look.

"I told you not to say that!" I yelled at him with a stomp of my foot.

"I just wanted to make sure that was you," he said unsure. "You look a lot different."

"Now that I'm running Rainbow Monkey Inc. I have to look like a professional." I said exasperated and adjusted my glasses and bun.

"But you're not wearing any sexy skirts, and you look like your mom." Wally said with a small smirk.

I was getting tired of this. I just stared at him for a few moments before slamming the door again in his face.

"Wait!" he said just before I closed the door. Right when the door closed, I heard him groan with pain. Ha ha, loser.

I went to grab my purse until I heard the door close behind me, I froze. I turned around shocked. "How did you get in?"

"I turned the handle before the door closed so it wouldn't lock," he shrugged. "But my nose hurts."

"You deserve it…" I mumbled.

"Look, I need to talk to you." He said.

"I don't have time," I said looking at the clock. "I'm going to be late for work."

"But you have to listen to me!" he pleaded.

"I don't feel like being lied to again." I turned my nose up at him as I was about to leave.

"I can see why you're mad," he sighed. "I was a huge idiot." Ain't that the truth.

"Everyone knows that already." I laughed out of spite.

"Just listen!" he yelled angrily this time. I shook slightly. "Kooks-"

"I said don't call me that," I hissed. "Only Maxwell can call me that."

"Maxwell?" he tensed. "Are you with-?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "I'm dating him, this is his apartment. I refuse to talk to you seeing as I started dating, to move on- from you."

"I get that," he waved me off. "But it's lonely in the apartment and I'd never thought I'd say this…"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and was ready to hear what he said. "I really miss you."

I smirked, but then it turned into a cold laugh which made him look a little nervous. "So you think after hurting like you did four months ago, you can show up, tell me you love me, say you miss me, and think that it's going to be better?"

"Sort of…" he muttered.

"How about an apology?" I said. "Like what a normal person does. An apology after saying you never actually liked me. But to be honest, I wouldn't accept your apology, because you hurt me so bad that I think that I actually hate you."

"C'mon," he smiled nervously. "You don't hate me."

"Anyone can after what you said and did," I then whispered. "It makes everything so much harder because I loved you, too."

"You do?" his smile brightened.

"I did," I nodded. "But after that, I learned I deserve someone who isn't scared to be with me. That's why I love Maxwell."

He crossed his arms and nodded. "I get it," he sighed. "I hurt you beyond repair."

"Do you get it?" I asked with a shaky breath. "I feel like you don't if you think a few words will just help. You may think 'I love you' is just words that can fix anything, but to me, it's so much more."

"I know!" he said angry, but I don't think it was directed at me… "Look, I was scared. I was afraid that you would just leave me for some guy like Sam again, I started to love you and I pushed you away. But I lost you anyways."

"I trusted you and had feeling for you!" tears leaked from my eyes. "Do you know how those emotions mess with a girl?"

"Now I do."

"Even if I left you for someone else," I trembled as the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "We would've been best friends. Doesn't that count for something?"

"No," he said with his gaze piercing mine. "Because it would kill me to see you with someone else and I didn't do anything about it."

"I wouldn't even go with someone anyways!" I screamed at him with a stomp of my foot. "That night of the Christmas party, Maxwell gave me his number and I almost threw it away until you pulled me to dance with you. Do you realize we could've been together?!"

"Stop!" he yelled. I know this hurt him as much as it did with me, but I felt like it never really got through to his head until now. "Come back with me to the apartment."

I seriously debated going back to him. He did everything that I was waiting for, he apologized, he's seriously regretted what he's done, and he even admitted that he loves me. It is _exactly_ what I have been waiting for. But…

"No." I said.

"What?" he gave a small laugh like I wasn't serious.

"No," I repeated more firmly. "I know you regret everything you done, but because of you, I can't trust anyone as I used to. I deserve someone who doesn't even hurt me in the first place, someone who won't crush me as I let them into my life."

"But-" he stammered.

I looked at the clock, and then fixed myself up a little by wiping away the tears. "I'm late for work, I have to go." I grabbed my purse and opened the door. I turned to say goodbye but Wally grabbed my arms, pulled me to him, and kissed me.

I was shocked, he really wanted me back. I kissed him back, but then I remembered… _"Maxwell."_

I retracted from him, I looked at him as he looked devastated that I was finally leaving him. "Please, Kooks…"

I clenched and unclenched my fist debating what to do. He whispered in my ear. "Please come back, Kooks…"

I pushed him back slightly and slapped him. I gasped as I suddenly realized what I've done. "I'm so sorry…"

I didn't want to, but I had to because it was the only way he had to get the message. He looked so stunned just standing there. I felt so bad. Before I left, I turned to him. "I told you not to call me Kooks."

* * *

It was one shit hole of a day, Wally ruined everything! I couldn't focus at all, so I missed my turn for work so I had to reroute and which made me even more late for work. Since I'm the boss, I don't get yelled at but what kind of boss is late for work? I need to set a good example for everyone! I was so in thought of this morning, I barely got any work done, I was late for my meeting, and I got several glares from everyone. Abby and I managed our breaks so we can go out with each other to eat, but she cancelled so I had to eat at my office. After sometime, I guess Mr. Mogul (head CEO of Rainbow Monkey Inc.) noticed that I wasn't quite myself today because he came up to me after another meeting.

"Miss. Sanban, you don't look focused today," he pointed out. "Everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mogul," I apologized. "I can't focus since this morning."

"Maybe you should go home," he said thoughtfully. "Get some rest."

"Okay," I nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Mr. Mogul."

I went back to the apartment after that, and thank God Wally didn't stay around. I really just wanted to stay home and avoid everyone. I almost wanted to cancel on Maxwell for tonight…. Almost. I watched some movies trying to get Wally out of my mind. I never told Maxwell about Wally, good thing too, because Maxwell can be just a little… well, touchy. I don't blame him.

I wanted to bring him up, let him know what's going on but I know he would get irritated from Wally and then the night would be ruined and this day would just suck in general. I'm so close with Maxwell that it would just kill me slowly that I was keeping something from him.

Time finally came and I dressed up as nice as I could, after all, he did seem excited for tonight. I went downstairs, said goodbye to the front desk and left. I drove to _Chez Magnifique _and went inside looking for Maxwell. This place is really pricey, what is that Brit thinking?

He waved me over from a far table. When I approached the table, he got up and gave me a quick kiss. "Hello, darling."

"Hi, Maxwell." I smiled.

"You look lovely," he spun me around and pulled me back into him. I guess he could tell that I wasn't too happy because his face frowned. "What's wrong, love?"

"It's just…" I paused as Maxwell pulled out my chair and pushed it back in as I sat down. "It's just been a really crappy day, I was even dismissed from my job!"

"You? Dismissed?" he laughed. "You must've been really out of focus."

"I couldn't believe it and-" I almost slipped Wally's name until I covered it. "I missed my turn, being late for work."

"But now you're here to eat," Maxwell said grabbing my hand. "Just relax and have a good night."

I did relax for the rest of the night. I really couldn't stop laughing from Maxwell. Even though Maxwell is serious about work, he's a real comedian. Maxwell finally got the bill and took a final swing of wine, he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You know how we've gotten really close together ever since the time you called me on Christmas."

"Yes." I beamed.

"I feel like if I don't see you at all today my heart will ache from missing you." He gulped.

"Are you okay?" I said with a laugh. "You seem nervous."

"I feel like if I wait any longer, it will be too late to do this…" he said softly.

"And what-?" before I could finish, Maxwell went out of his chair and went down one knee, and opened a black, small, velvet box containing a glistening ring.

"Kuki Sanban," he said nervously in his British accent. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Okay, whhhaaat! Lol bet you didn't expect that c; thanks for reading and also I have a new poll on what to write next since I'm in between ideas. Please vote and REVIEW!**

**On another note… wouldn't this make a great anime! Idk I've been watching a lot of anime lately…. lolz**


	21. I'm Glad I Crashed the Wedding

**Up, up, up-date! I can only up-date from here! Lol taking song and mixing them into my own c; thank you all for reviewing, especially anons ****Bkwright22fuzzy and TamiaMiz. I'm sure you guys will REALLY enjoy this chapter! C; **

* * *

I couldn't believe Maxwell asked me to marry him… it's been such a short time, four months- almost five. But we were close, really close than normal couples. But still… When he asked me, I was dumbfounded for a moment. Then, before I knew it, I started crying and nodding and jumped into his arms and gave him one big kiss.

I don't know what I was thinking really, how could I say yes? I was still on the fence with Wally! I haven't seen or talked to Wally in a month, I wasn't sure how I would tell him. But now he's going to go once he gets this white, nice smelling, fancily decorated invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the most romantic wedding for_

_Kuki Sanban and Maxwell Knowle_

_Join us as we fly you out to __Peckforton, Cheshire_, _England on June 13__th__ 2016_

_At three thirty at the __Peckforton Castle_

_Please RSVP by May 30__th_

Jeez. Is this going to be a shocker or what when Wally gets this invitation, what will happen after that? Will he be mad at me and never forgive me? Forget it, he'll never be friends with me if I barely allowed him to even _talk _to me.

I sighed as I stared back at the wedding planner in front of me. "Miss Sanban?"

"Oh?" I quickly looked up to Nicolette and blinked at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said we should quickly get these invites out before the wedding," the planner gave a strained smile seeing as I spaced out several times about Wally and the wedding. "It's the only thing we have to before the big wedding in a few weeks!"

I gave a fake smile. "I'm so excited." But I really wasn't sure about this wedding.

* * *

"Oh, my," said Maxwell's old bat of a mother, Rose. I didn't hate her, but it seemed like I didn't even compare to Maxwell's ex-girlfriend from two years ago… Move on! "Don't you look lovely?" she said what seemed like a little uncertainty in her old wedding dress. This thing was so itchy.

"Quite picking on her, mother," said Maxwell's sister, who could easily move the attention of the wedding to her because she was so pretty. "I think she looks smashing!"

What's with this family and the word "smashing"? Since I've been to England, I haven't heard a single person say that! Are they like, old time-y kind of people?

"Alright!" Nicolette said clapping her hands. "Bridesmaids, to your places!"

Maxwell's mother and sister, my mother, and Mushi left reluctantly, but Abby and Fanny stayed behind. Before Nicolette left, she looked at them two and said more slowly. "Ladies, it's time for the wedding."

"Stuff it, Nicole!" Fanny retorted. "We're talking to the bride!"

Nicolette scrunched up her face and then slammed the door. I jumped slightly at the noise seeing as I was nervous enough about the wedding. "Spoken like a true maid of honor…" I said with a small laugh.

I'd rather have Abby being my maid of honor, but for one thing, we've told each other that we would be each other's maid of honor, and another, she would flip out if I didn't. Abby reluctantly understood, plus, help plan the wedding was too much work for Abby.

"Are you sure you want to go with this, girl?" asked Abby. "It's only been four months."

"Even though it's great that you've gotten over Wally," Fanny smiled. "You've seemed nervous since the start."

"Look," I said smoothing my dress. "I'm completely confident in this."

"Are you sure?" asked Abby.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't so sure." I snapped.

"We just wanted to be sure that you really want to do this," Fanny retaliated. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Okay," I gave a sigh of relief then put on the biggest smile I could muster. "I think I'm ready to do this."

They gave sad smiles at me and slowly left. Once as I was sure they were gone, I sat down and cried. Who was I trying to fool? I had no idea what I was doing! I've been stressing over whether or not to do this for weeks, and now that I'm finally here, I have no choice.

I was really hoping that they would pester me and tell me that I wasn't making the right decision some more, but no one wants to ruin a wedding night. I looked at the mirror, and delicately wiped my tears so I wouldn't mess up the makeup.

"Wally isn't coming," I said to myself. "You are getting married to Maxwell, the man who you love and will treat you right… even though you have conflicted feelings and not even sure if you even love Maxwell."

Yes, Maxwell is the perfect guy, but I'm not sure if I really love him. He made me get over Wally and treated me right, but… I just loved hanging around Wally, and he made me feel so warms and fuzzy. Maxwell made me happy, but I never got that warm feeling that I used to always have whenever Wally made me laugh or blush- or anything!

I stood up and leaned my forehead against the mirror as my breath fogged my reflection. I just wanted to stay here, and just… think. I drummed my manicured nails on the mirror and hummed along with the beat. Maybe I could just jump out the window…? What am I doing? Wally's not coming, not after I sent him away like that.

"Nice tune." I heard a familiar voice say.

I hastily turned around and gasped. "Wally?"

"And you thought I wasn't coming." Wally gave a smirk as he stood at the door.

"I- I thought you weren't." I stuttered absolutely shocked as I looked at his tuxedo.

"Wrong," he said. "What's with you and always wanting to be right?"

"Look, I'm going through this," I said firmly. What am I doing? Damn pride… "Whatever you say won't matter."

"Really?" he said with concern in his eyes. "You're shaking."

He started coming closer and closer to me, when he was close enough, he pulled me into a hug. "You are shaking." He repeated.

I stood stiff in his arms, I wanted to run out with him, but was this all just an act? I pushed him away and said. "I don't trust you anymore, Wally!"

"I know you don't." he replied simply.

"Quit acting like this is no big deal!" I yelled at him. "I'm so confused and you're not helping!"

"You're yelling," he stated an obvious fact. "But would I really be here if I didn't love you, if I truly didn't care about you? I've never met a guy who had a girl for a one-night-stand and even thought about her the next day."

"I guess not," I said softly. "But with Maxwell-!"

"With Maxwell!" Wally mimicked my voice. "I don't give a damn about Maxwell, I know that people say if you really love someone and wanted them to be happy, and then I should let you go."

"So you don't want me to be happy?" I asked with disbelief.

"No!" he said with a laugh. "And you always thought that you were smart, well, who's graduating Harvard? This guy!"

I was shocked. "You finally graduated?!"

"Why yes," he said proudly. "I am now Doctor Wally Beetles!"

"That's so-!" I said excitedly until I shook my head. "Let's focus at the matter at hand!"

"Sorry," he snickered. "Let's go, I'll drive."

"Wha- what?" I said taken aback. "Go?"

"Yes, 'go'." He stated. "Weird fact: it's a verb."

"I'm not going!" I protested while walking up to the mirror to look at myself agian. "I'm going to get married, and be happy, and have kids, and-"

"And you won't be happy," Wally interrupted. "I can see you shaking and have so much uncertainty in your eyes. I know that you're lying to yourself."

"I'm not!" I covered my ears like a little kid trying to block out Wally. "I'm going to live a happy life. I'll never be hurt again!"

Wally stomped over to me, grabbed my hands and yelled. "If you fear that you're going to get hurt in life, then you're going to live in fear. I can guarantee with _anyone,_ you will be hurt somehow, even Maxwell."

"No!" I said with tears brimming. "He loves me!"

"He loves you, but so do I!" Wally roared which made me quiet immediately. "We both will do something that will hurt each other, we both will let something slip, but we are just human!"

"But," I wavered. "You-"

"I lied," I breathed with a shaky breath. "I only said all of that junk because I was scared, like you, and look what happened. If you get married in this condition, then you'll regret it."

"I-" I looked around the room for anything, to get me away from Wally. "I have to go." I slipped my hands away from Wally and walked out.

"So you're just going to go through this?" he called after me. "After all that we've been through?"

I kept on walking, but I felt like I wasn't going fast enough, so I ended up running with tears leaking. Before I turned a corner, I heard Wally yell after me. "Have fun with Maxwell, I hope you're happy!"

Happy… I stashed that meaning in the back of my mind. I was going to be happy, I would be the happy that I always pictured. Whether it's true or not.

* * *

People are searching for me, people are frantically calling my name. But no one will find me by the church. I didn't want to go through with this, I didn't want to get married to Maxwell, I didn't want to wear this ugly dress down the aisle, I didn't want to see Wally either.

I guess I finally snapped in to realization, what the hell was I doing? I didn't want to get married, even after four months! I frantically searched for Maxwell before anything would start. I found him in the chapel, standing nervous but excited. I felt so bad for him.

I crept and hid behind flowers and statues, I grabbed Maxwell's arm and pulled him behind a rose bush. "Kuki?" he asked confused.

"Look Maxwell," I said quickly. "I need to do this now as I have this huge rush of adrenaline. I don't want to get married, it's only been four months for Christ's sake! I'm not even sure if I love you, I know I have feelings but I don't love you. I know that you love me so much and will give me a promising future but I will never be truly happy."

Maxwell looked horrified. "But we've come so far-"

"Maybe a year and then we could get married but I have to be happy." I stated.

"What's really going on," Maxwell said, he could read me so well… "And don't tell me any shite."

It's funny, it's the first time I heard him swear, and if it wasn't for this kind of situation then I would laugh. "I think… I might be in love with someone else."

"Is that it?" he swallowed. "I thought so."

I blinked. "What?"

"You looked at me so happily whenever we would kiss," he sighed. "But I never felt the love from you, you always had this far-away look in your eyes."

"You understand me so well," I breathed. Maybe if I said I was kidding, we can get remarried. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I to you." He smiled, took my hand, and kissed my finger tips.

"You're going to make a beautiful, English lady very happy." I said before creeping away and jumping through the dressing room window so I wouldn't be noticed.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off the dress, maybe I should leave the dress since its Maxwell's mom… I took off the dress and just stood with a bra and panty on. I guess I should've just worn the dress, but that would've been immoral.

"Why don't you have your dress on?" Wally walking up to me. "When the guy crashes a wedding and steals the girl, she's wearing the dress and not in her underwear."

"First off," I met him halfway, how did he even figure out where I was? "You didn't crash the wedding, I did. Second, I couldn't take a dress that wasn't mine. And third, how did you know where I was?"

"I was on my way to the chapel to see you get married," then he added with a sneer. "But I convinced you to crash the wedding."

"No," I shook my head. "I just snapped back to reality."

* * *

**So what do you think? Eh? Eh? Personally, I only liked the 3x4 part… whatever… just to clear something up on the poll choices, Kuki and Wally' kids means just focusing on them two, which would be on fictionpress because you guys know how I feel about OC's being main characters on FF and then do another 3x4 story. Kuki and Wally's family life is basically with kids but kids are not the main focus. Kuki and Wally married life is basically life without kids. Then there's other which is just anything other than the those continuations for The Love Game.**

**Please review and vote!**


	22. Lint

**HAPPY BELAYED THANKSGIVING! But happy black Friday! If you're in America…. I got done a few hours ago, took a nap, and updated. Because it's up- up- FRIDAY! Just to warn you all, this is NOT a long chapter since *in ominous voice* the end is near… ahem… but I think after this chapter will probably be the last or two more…. Enjoy! C: **

* * *

I finally was able to get the courage to go to Maxwell's apartment for my stuff. A week after the wedding, Maxwell decided to stay in New England and just do his work there. At first I was horrified because I thought it was some petty grudge against me and I could never get my stuff again. But then I realized I still had his key to the apartment, so I just had to move my stuff out and then he can finally get rid of his apartment. He said I can rent his old place, but who would want to stay in a place that hold so many memories? Especially since it's a little over the budget of my own apartment.

I had everyone help me unpack- Hoagie, Abby, Fanny, and even Patton. I didn't invite Wally because even though he kind of helped me come to my senses, things were still weird between us. I just didn't want to go running into his arms saying "I love you!" when I just wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet. After all, I just ran out of my wedding.

"How many more boxes do you have, Kuki?" asked Hoagie as he and Patton tried to shove my dresser into my apartment. Maxwell's apartment only had enough room for him.

"Well," I blew the hair out of my face as I set down one of my boxes. "Whatever is left in the moving truck." It wasn't really a truck- it was more of a minivan.

"Urgh!" groaned Fanny as she dropped the box carelessly to the floor. "This is exhausting!"

"What do you expect?" Abby muttered.

"Fanny!" I exclaimed. "Don't just drop this so carelessly!" I went to see if anything was broken inside the box, and first thing that I touched was the silver fortune cookie. Still no diamonds fell out, shocking, considering dollar store fake diamonds fall off after, like, a month.

"Oh, boy," Abby said as she noticed myself stiffen at the contact of the present. "Just pack it all up so we can get done." She crouched down next to me and closed the box so she can pick it up. I immediately snapped out of it and gave her a small smile of thanks.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" I asked. I can see Hoagie ready to pipe in with a joke of some vodka or rum, so I added in. "That's _not_ too alcoholic?"

That immediately closed his mouth as he grumbled from being deprived of, yet, another joke. I took out a few bottles of Bud Light and opened one for everyone, but Fanny, who is trying not to get a beer gut. I heard Hoagie mutter. "Vodka would make this a lot funner."

"Funner isn't a word," I teased. "It's more fun."

"You heard me?" he straightened up.

"Duh," I rolled my eyes. "You're not exactly subtle..."

_Knock, knock, knock. _Three knocks at the door. I wonder who in the world could that be? It's probably the movers signing off.

"What the heck?" I asked as I put down my beer and opened the door to see the mover have a stack of boxes covering him.

"You're final boxes, ma'am." Said the mover.

"Oh," I said. "Gracias." What? They were Mexican after all! Goodness, I am racist...

I slowly started taking each box downwards from the top and when I took the box covering his face, I saw it was Wally's beaming face. "Hey, Kooks."

"What are you doing?" I growled at him.

"Helping you out," he then barged in to my apartment with two boxes left in his hands. "I got the text from Hoagie."

Everyone glared at Hoagie as he shrunk back a little and shrugged. "I thought he was originally coming so I might've, accidently told him."

"Just great." Fanny groaned.

"Wow," Wally whistled as he looked around. "Way better than my dump of a place."

"That's for sure." Abby chuckled.

"Wally," I rubbed my temples to relieve stress. "I'll put this plain and simple- I don't want to see you now."

"Ouch," Wally gave a fake pained look but actually had some confusion in his eyes. "Harsh words for the man you love."

I crossed my arms and held my venomous glare at him. I then said not moving my head. "Give us a moment."

"But things we're getting-" Fanny complained until I turned to her. If looks could kill, Fanny would be on the floor with no pulse. "Okay, okay, leaving." She squeaked.

Everyone muttered among themselves as they exited the apartment and closed the door. I heard them lean against the door and each person saying. "Move! I can't get my ear on the door! Shut up, or else they'll hear you!"

"Okay," I sighed. "Why the hell did you bother to come here when you know damn well that I don't want you here?"

"Please, Kooks," he walked up to me. "I'm not a mind reader, of course I didn't know that you didn't want me here."

He actually thought that I would just leap into his arms and have him carry me off into the sunset? "Did you just expect me to say 'I love you' so easily?"

"Sort of, considering you basically did at the wedding."

"No I didn't!" I said defensively. Who was I kidding? I really, _really_ want me to carry me off into the sunset. I just want some time alone, you know?

"You implied it though." He came up to me and leaned his forehead against mine.

I gave a shaky breath and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Wally… please, don't."

"I've spent these past months trying to get you to say those three words back to me," he then gently kissed me. "I love you."

I know he was a expecting a reply, and I know I should because for one thing, I do. Another thing, there's nothing holding me back this time. But why can't I form the words?

I gave a small squeak and I saw Wally's eyes brighten a little as I could tell he was expecting something back. "I- I can't."

"You can't…?" he looked questionable.

"I can't form the words," I pushed him away slightly and tried to move away. "I just can't."

Wally then grabbed my hand, twirled me into him, and gave a more passionate kiss. "You're so cute when you're confused." He smiled.

"Wha- what?" I blinked.

"Kooks," his breath tickled me. "You know I love you, I know you love me. The only thing left is for you to say it."

I tried to say it again, but I just couldn't. Do any of you people have any idea how I'm feeling right now? It's like a tornado. A giant, mass destructive, swirl of happiness, confusion, and sadness! Do you men have any idea that a girl's brain is Mount Everest?

"I- I," I kept on stuttering on I, what the hell? "I just can't!" I cried as I felt a wave of guilt for Wally. Why couldn't get those simple three words out of my mouth? I do love you, Wally! I said internally at least!

"It's okay," he said as he kissed the tears away. Ohmigod, how sweet is he being right now? He must really want to get me to say it. "Let me help you out."

What is he going to do, kiss me again? I don't think a thousand kisses are going to help. Wally then hastily dug into his pocket, took out a ring, blew on it to get the lint off, and said with the most confident smile he could muster. "How about you marry me, Kooks?"

We then heard a giant thump against the door and everyone screaming. "WHAT!?"

* * *

**So who expected that? *20 people raises hand* that's what I thought…. Oh, well. And the poll is still up and the winner right now is any idea but the ideas listed. Sooo vote! Pleeeeease review! C:**


	23. a Proposing Play

**I have decided this is not the last chapter. Just thought I'd add that c; also thanks to the anons Guest, Tamiamiz, KNDnumber170, and IzziScarlett, Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at him completely dumfounded, did he just ask me to marry him? Well, he still has that ring held up at me with that confident smile on his face. "Are you nuts?" I exclaimed. "Of course not!"

Then we both heard another thump on the door and the same- "WHAT!?"

Wally just kept that smile on his lips, maybe even with a little of humor in his eyes. "Why not?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "We haven't even dated."

Wally's smile was gone and he looked like he was in thought until he brightened up again almost immediately. "I have an idea."

"Okay…" I just nodded for him to go on.

He grabbed my left hand suddenly and I tried to wriggle my hand out of his, but to no avail, I couldn't even get my hand out by an inch. He put the ring on my ring finger and then clasped my hand with both of his. "How about we are just engaged? No planning, just going to see if this actually works."

"I wouldn't mind that but without the _engagement ring_!" I said as I secretly admired the diamond ring.

"Well," Wally explained. "The ring will show guys to not even try, but little do they know we're just dating."

To be honest, I thought it was a little protective of Wally. But who can really blame him? Wally kept on explaining. "Then if it ends up not working out, then we just call off the engagement. Simple as that."

"And what happens when you actually want to marry me?" I asked with a small, excited, smile creeping on my face.

"Then I will ask you," he simply replied. "What'd you think it'd do?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably take a real human heart from your job and say- 'I give my heart to you' but then I'd faint." I teased.

"Not a bad idea," Wally hummed. "I should do that."

"No," I said strictly. "Do not steal someone's heart and use it as your own."

"No promises." Wally teased.

* * *

It's been a year since Wally "proposed" to me, so now being 24, I expect Wally to propose sometime soon. But I have no idea when that is going to be considering Wally's been more than busy with is job. Whenever I tell him to take a break, he waves me off and says. "We need the money for the best wedding possible." Which isn't so bad of him, but judging by how much I make, how much Wally makes, and how long he's been working. I would say that we have more than enough.

After time went on, Wally moved into my place seeing as it was a lot better than that crappy place. We've been getting closer, slowly, just like we were before the big, horrible, inncident. But, like I said, we haven't seen each other lately, so whenever we would see each other, we'd take that time to be together. No, I don't mean sex, I told Wally till the moment is right. I was careful with my wording this time just so I wouldn't be so paranoid that Wally is just being with me for sex… again.

Even though everything was straightened out and Wally almost was in tears after saying that he was scared because he's never been in a relationship as serious as this, of course I had to accept. After all, it is semi my fault for trying to seem like the pitied character in a story.

It was an exhausting day from work, and when I entered our apartment, I immediately crashed on the couch, shaking off my feels, ripping out my tight bun, and setting my glasses down on the table and rubbing my eyes. I let out a huge breath and I relaxed into the couch until I saw Wally lean on the couch.

"You didn't even notice me," He said giving me puppy eyes. "Even when I came home early."

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I kissed my hand and tapped his cheek. "I'm just exhausted today."

"I can tell," Wally laughed as he probably meant the lazy kiss. "but tonight, we are going out."

"Urgh!" I said. "Don't make me get all dressed up!"

"You don't have to," he said. "You can where sweats for all I care, but we're going to see a play."

"Like at the theater?" I asked.

"Well," Wally thought. "Sort of, but don't worry about dressing up too much."

"Thank you," I said as I closed my eyes. "Now let me nap."

"Then I will nap with you." Wally said as he quickly came over and tried to squish his body onto the couch.

"Wally!" I exclaimed playfully. "There's no room!"

"Then let's do this…" and it felt like in one movement, Wally switched positions with me and I was on top of him but at the same time snuggling right next to him.

"You smell like sterilizer." I stated.

"That's what happens when I work." He added sleepily.

* * *

I just put on a sweatshirt, jeans, my hair in messy bun, and kept my glasses on. Wally did say that I didn't have to dress up, so I won't- keeping it comfy. When I came out of the bedroom, I noticed Wally was still asleep on the couch. I gave a small laugh to myself as I slowly walked to him and shook him slowly and gently.

"Wallyyyyy," I hummed. "Get up."

He just moved his head slightly. I knew he was awake, Wally was a light sleeper, I knew just how much noise I was accidently making- he was up. He just wanted attention.

I then took some steps back as then I ran back towards him, jumped in the air, and landed on Wally as his breath escaped his lungs. "Okay, I'm up!"

I sat on his chest and crossed my arms triumphantly. "Are you sure? You looked sound asleep."

He gave me a playful glare as he shoved me off and onto the ground. "How did you know I was up?"

"Please, Wally," I scoffed. "We've lived with each other for almost two years, I know that you're a light sleeper."

"What time is it?" he said with a slight yawn.

"Almost time to go," I motioned towards the digital clock. "Where is this place anyway?"

"The community theater." Wally stated as he looked into the mirror and fixed his messed up hair.

"So we're going to watch an elementary school play?" I asked. _This_ is what he took time off for?

"What?" he laughed as he turned toward me. "No, it's a play, but not acted by children."

"For a minute," I gave a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to bring a flask."

"Kuki Sanban," Wally faked gasped. "Are you becoming a raging alcoholic?"

"I'm not!" I said very defensively and feeling my cheeks creeping red. "I just didn't want to sit through three hours of- then. The. Dog. Went. To. The. Park. With. Me."

Wally stared at me at first, and then started laughing hysterically. He grabbed my hand and started walking out of the door. "Let's just go to the show."

* * *

We entered the place and I noticed that me and Wally were the only one's here. "What's this play called again?" I asked.

"The Love Game." Wally simply said.

"Huh," I replied. "Odd name."

"It should be good." Wally gave me a smile which I found it pretty weird.

We entered the theater and I was right, no one was here! I nudged Wally. "How come no one is here?"

"Because we're the only one's watching this play but us." Wally said as we sat right in the front.

"Then how will they make money-?" I asked until Wally put his hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"Be quiet so we can watch." he motioned towards the lights diming.

_As soon as the curtain went up, I saw what seemed like a high school setting and the characters seemed oddly familiar. The boy was taunting the girl and she just ignored him with her nose raised as she walked away. Then the boy character said. "Kuki Sanban, can you please just stop being a no it all?"_

_Wait, what? "Leave me alone, Wallabee Beetles!" said the girl character._

My heart froze for a minute as I realized why the characters seemed so familiar. It was us! What the hell is going on? I nudged Wally. "What the hell is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "It's our story."

I looked at him for a minute before hitting him repeatedly. "What are you up to?"

"Can you just shut up and watch?" Wally said a little irritably. So I reluctantly turned my head to watch the rest.

It was from when we first met, to the ball, and even to the big fight. I stiffened as I can feel my heart slowly breaking again. Wally grabbed my hand but just continued watching the play. Then it went from the wedding crash, to right now. Wally's character then went in front of my character and proposed! That's so- wait a minute.

When I looked down from the stage, I saw Wally on one knee with white Japanese lilies in his hand. "Will you _now_ finally marry me?"

I stood up and looked from the stage, to see all the actors staring at me, to Wally giving that confident smile like last time but with lilies this time! Those must've cost a fortune! What am I saying? I'm being proposed to! To many people… so much pressure… I kept on looking back from each items and I could feel my heart racing, palms sweating, and heat- a lot of heat. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

I felt light headed as blackness started to develop around me. What is happening? I'm so hot… everything is moving… I'm so dizzy… I feel so sick… like I'm going to-

* * *

**Well actually, next chapter is the last chapter since I ended with a cliffy after all. And in case you're confused, Kuki fainted. So please review and vote just in case you didn't!**


	24. Maybe it's Supposed to be this Way

**Last chapter! Hoo ha! I've enjoyed writing this as much as you all enjoyed reading this! thanks anons Guest,Please enjoy this last chapter. Warning: this is sad ending, maybe even abrupt, but I hope you enjoy! All will be explained next chapter!**

**Ps: chapter 18 was deleted because believe it or not FF caught me. I'm a little upset but I thought it would happen sometime, so it's not like I'm gonna throw a chair. So those who read it, consider yourself lucky.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see a whole bunch of people around me. When I made eye contact with Wally, I saw him sigh with relief. I slowly got up, but as I did, I felt slightly dizzy and stumbled backwards a bit which made everyone go. "Whoa!"

"For a minute," Wally gave a small laugh. "I thought you died of shock."

"Almost," I laughed back. "I fainted due to the shock."

"You'd figure after being this the third time," Wally teased. "You'd be used to this."

"For one thing," I said regaining my strength. "This is _you_ we are talking about. For another, seeing a play about my relationship, _especiall_y this one, can emotionally drain you."

"Emotional drain you." Wally repeated with an eye roll.

"Yes," I said in a matter of fact kind of tone. "C'mon, Wally, you're a doctor. You should know this stuff."

"I should know this stuff…" Wally mumbled under his breath. "Will you just say yes, already?"

"Don't rush me," I replied. "I have to think about this."

"Think about-?" Wally said dumbfounded. "You've had a year!"

"Oh," I said playfully. "I was just kidding, silly! Yes."

"Yes?" Wally asked. "Yes, to thinking about it?"

"No-" I said.

"No?" Wally interrupted me.

"No!"

"I get it." Wally said angrily.

"Urgh!" I then kissed him to shut him up for a minute. "No! I meant no for what you said. I told you after all, I was joking."

"Oh!" Suddenly, the light bulb went off in his head. "I get it."

"Just give me the damn flowers," I snatched them out of his hand, grabbed his collar, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Yes, I will marry you."

"I think you gave me three heart attacks in this past five minutes." Wally replied with a smile.

* * *

After six months, we decided on a winter wedding. The snow falling, the twinkling stars, how can it be any more romantic? I stood inside the fancy hotel, the presidential suit to get ready, for a minute with my wedding dress on, and I actually liked this dress, versus Maxwell's mother's old timey dress. It was a matter of moments before walking down the aisle and I was pacing back and forth. Last time I was in this situation, I ran off with Wally. I hope I don't see Sam here trying to whisk me off my feet. (Yes, I did invite Sam. He's my workout buddy, now.)

I was having cold feet. Yes, I admit it, I am having cold feet, but why the heck am I? I was totally fine with marrying Wally, and I made amends with him! What the heck is wrong with me?

"Hey, Kuki!' said Fanny excitedly. "Time to walk down the aisle!"

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked Fanny with a sincere smile.

Fanny shook her head furiously as she stomped up to me. "Listen to me, Kuki Sanban. I've been your best friend since we were thirteen, and I know your next move from the swing of your hips, to the way your eyes dart around the room."

"Fanny-" I tried to reassure her from the speech she's giving me, but she just kept on going on.

"No, let me just say something," she said stubbornly. "And I know for a fact that you have cold feet! I'll be damned if I let you alone here again, because we all know how well that worked. I know Wally, I've dated him, and we've even had some lunches together."

"When have you-?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not the point," Fanny held up a hand. "I know that he loves you, and he eternally regrets hurting you in the beginning. How do you think it'd be if you just ran out from him?"

"I wasn't planning to!" I fumed. "I'm just scared."

"Just think about it," Fanny tried to paint me a picture. "Once you two are married, a honey moon, kids, you two will be inseparable after this."

"But the only thing is, I'm scared of is the fighting," I said honestly. "We don't fight often, but when we do, it gets bad."

"Every couple fights every once in awhile," Fanny shrugged. "It's perfectly acceptable."

"But when we fight, it gets really bad and Wally could end up leaving-" I said hastily until- _smack._

I gasped as I held my stinging cheek. "Fanny! You can't just slap the bride!"

"But that's the issue with yah!" Fanny yelled. "Even from your previous relationships, you always think of the negatives and you have this awful fear of getting hurt by someone."

I froze. It was true. It's what Wally told me at Maxwell's wedding, do I really show that much fear? "I hate when you're right." I grumbled.

"That's what best friends do, dummy," she gave a smile as she suddenly turned me around and pushed me out the door. "Now go down and get married!"

As she opened the door, I saw Wally's smirking face, and Fanny gasped as she shoved me back inside and slammed the door behind her, leaving me by myself. "What are you doing? You stupid boy! You can't see the bride before the wedding, its bad luck!"

"I just wanted to talk to, Kooks." I heard Wally say.

Then, it was like mount Fanny exploded after being dormant after years. "ARE YOU NUTS? RISKING BAD LUCK JUST FOR A CHAT? JUST PROVES MY POINT, BOYS ARE STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

I heard Patton's voice then come in. "Fan, c'mon, leave the poor guy alone."

It sounded like rustling and then, finally, Fanny screaming as her voice faded away. "PUT ME DOWN! JUST ONE SMACK AT THAT, IDIOTIC, STUPID, BOY! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

Wally then gave a soft knock at the door. "Kooks? Can I come in, or do I have to stand out here?"

I then turned around and leaned against the door with my back towards Wally. The only thing dividing us is the white, mahogany, door. "I think we should just have this door here."

"Alright," Wally said as I heard him lean against the door, as well. "Are you nervous?"

"Scared is more like it." I replied.

"Me too," I heard Wally give out a shaky breath. "Are we really sure about this?"

"I- I think so?" I stuttered.

"We should just elope." Wally joked.

"Not a bad idea," I giggled. "But we're already here."

"So did you already get a pep talk from Fanny?" Wally asked.

"And a slap," I winced internally at the fading sting. "Did Hoagie talk to you?"

"Yeah," I heard Wally keeping back a laugh. "Let me get this straight, Fanny slapped you?"

"To be honest," I said in thought. "It helped me from jumping out that window."

"Remind me to thank Fanny." Wally said softly.

Even though he said it softly, I could hear him, and I gave a smile. "I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Kuki Beetles."

"I can't believe that either," Wally said as I could hear his realization in his voice. Did he really never think about that? "Did you ever think we'd be here in high school?"

"Please," I giggled. "All I had in head was getting Ace Santiago to talk to me. I had no time to think about you're snide remarks."

"Touché," Wally said. "Except I was more of thinking of Tina Hart, she took my heart. She was my first love you know."

"Really?" I said interested. Not jealous, but could she be the cause of how Wally is? "Is she who broke your heart?"

"In a way," Wally sighed. "Yes, but we never actually went out. She saw me more of a best guy friend than a boyfriend. Then there was Phoebe Sanders-"

"The girl with the big knockers?" I tried to hold back my laugh but it just slipped out.

"I can't believe you actually laughed at that," I felt Wally's gleaming smile from the other side of the door. "But then I dumped her because she was just a gold digger, which almost brought me down, then there was Rachel Woods-"

"The whore-bag." I added.

"Yes," Wally said. "In a way, she's the one who I thought that I was in love with, but I found out she was also in love with five different guys."

I sucked in air for Wally's internal pain. "Ouch."

"Yep," Wally sighed. "Since then, I've tried not to get too close to any girl."

"Thus, getting your well known reputation." I said as I put two and two together.

After both of us just standing in silence, I added in quickly. "It looks like both of us have been hurt pretty badly…"

"Heart shattering badly," Wally added. "Except I caused you to be like this, full of uncertainty."

I snapped my head up as I tried to keep the tears back. "But now I'm certain to be with you."

After another awkward silence, Wally spoke up. "I know I hurt you badly, but as I compared my pain of how I felt, and what I put through. I can understand how you didn't want to see me."

"But that's different!" I quickly said as I whipped around and pressed my fingertips against the door. "You convinced me that I can't just focus on the negatives and focus on the positives of everything," I swallowed a lump in my throat as I added softly. "I love you."

I heard Wally choke a little as he said. "I love you, too."

Tears ran down my face as I felt Wally's pain that he hid away so long, deep, deep down. Both of us were basically in metaphorical heart rehab, a place to mend all internal wounds- as cheesy as it sounds. I shakily reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door to see Wally's back facing me. He whipped around towards me, and I noticed that tears were down his face like mine.

I've never actually seen Wally cry except for when he had tears brimming from begging me to forgive him. But I've never actually seen his tear streaked face before. I slowly went up to him and wrapped my arms around him into a gentle hug. I whispered into his chest as tears, slowly, went down my face as well. "I'm so sorry... for everything." When I think about it, all the hardships our hearts put up with throughout the years, maybe Wally and I were supposed met once more to save each other. Maybe, just maybe, everything was supposed to be this way...

* * *

**To be honest, I never cry reading stories or watching movies, I'm just not much of a crier. But writing this ending did break my heart a little seeing this is the end of probably my most drama filled story, and you all find the truth of who Wally's heart breaker is. And I know that this ended kind of suddenly, but I didn't want to end it with them going down the aisle like other people. As you all know, I'm not a normal writer c; the ending will be explained in the note as well.**

**In a few days, I'll post a temporary authors note to let my followers know what's happening later on with my stories and winner of my new poll. Any questions? Please ask now to put in the reivew to clarify. All questions will be in the note. Just thought I should say, please review and fav!**

**Also, I'm needing a cover for this story, so if one of you beautiful reviewers could draw me a cover for this story, I'd be greatly appreciated! :D if you do I'll do whatever you want! C: NO! NOT THAT! You pervs… REVIEW AND VOTE ON NEW POLL!**


	25. What's Next?

Hey ya'll! Author's note time! So when I said abrupt and stuff in the end, I didn't mean this ending, I had a whole new ending planned out and I'm glad I didn't go with the original ending. Now I will be answering questions! YAH!

_Did Kuki and Wally actually get married or no? _Yes, they have in fact gotten married. This chapter was placed moments before they walk down the aisle and all those tears and worries were just pre-marriage nerves.

So now plans for future stories; First, I'm going to finish Together Let's because I decided in the middle The Love Game that I would finish that first before I finished Together Let's because of it was in such high demand. Then after all that, I'll start the winner of the new poll.

Also, thank you all of those who sent me a PM because they couldn't review the story because I had to erase chapter 18 but for those who just gave up, I think it should work by then. Again with the poll, please vote on it, it's you're complete decision on what you want to read next.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I was hoping to get more reviews than What Eyes Couldn't See but sadly, that did not happen but that's okay! This story was still a success thanks to all of you. So What Eyes Couldn't See is still #1!

PS: still need that cover if anyone could make it for me please? Ill do anything, shout out, background character in story, you name it!


End file.
